Inventing Shadows
by LexzieRulz
Summary: 4 Years after the events of Heavy Rain a new serial murderer is on the loose. The 'Crimson Kisser' who pries on young girls has claimed another victim. Characters from Heavy Rain return as well as new ones. Follow Ashlei & Carl Pellar, Carter Blake, Marcey, Matt, and Britney Sanders as they all get tangled up in the murder case. -Readers decide character's fate-M rating in future
1. Chapter 1: Losing My Religion

_**A.N- This story is sort of like a sequel to the events of Heavy Rain. Set 4 years after.**_

_**I don't own the characters of Carter Blake and Britney Sanders or any of the events mentioned from Heavy Rain.**_

_**After certain chapters there will be a question which you can answer. How you answer will decide how that characters course during the story will go. Just like the game where your actions decide the story.**_

_**Writing in italics is the character's thought unless stated otherwise.**_

_**Each chapter will be based on a certain character with a total of 6 main characters, including Blake and Britney.**_

_**A basic synopsis is that a new killer has emerged called the 'Crimson Kisser' who appears to have been inspired by the 'Origami Killer'. Inspiration always comes from somewhere. The Crimson Kisser only attacks during the summer and has a specific target of victim. Young girls 16-25. This story will follow the six main characters (Ashlei Pellar, Carl Pellar, Carter Blake, Marcey Ramsee, Matt Hinds, and Britney Sanders) and each of their connection to the case. Just like in Heavy Rain how Ethan was sort of the designated main character, in this story it will be Ashlei. While the beginning of the story may start a bit slow it is just so you can get a feel of the characters just like any other story, so please bare with me.**_

_**The T rating may change later in the story.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

** Chapter 1: Losing My Religion-Ashlei **

** August 3/2015 5:59pm**

Ashlei Pellar set her notebook on the coffee table gently so no scratches would be made and soon-to-be stepmom, Brandi, wouldn't freak out on her. "Kaylee, will you turn it up?"

"Huh?"

"The TV, Kaylee," she called to her older sister who was busy applying make-up.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I don't know why you watch the news anyway. It's oh so depressing." Kaylee leaned over to grab the remote and obeyed Ashlei's request.

"Kaylee, this is some serious stuff, you should watch it," their father, Carl, stated as he plunked himself down on the leather couch. Kaylee just flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder,

"Sure thing, **daddy dearest**." She sneered the last two words but sat in the armchair anyway to watch. Carl looked down at the ground almost in shame. Ashlei decided to curl herself up on the other end of the couch. While the distance between herself and her father wasn't much the feelings that lingered was. The air almost tasted bitter between Kaylee and Carl. Brandi walked in with two cups of coffee and handed one to Carl as she sat to his left. _Nice of her to bring one for us_. Ashlei's emerald green eyes automatically rolled when Brandi made her presence made.

"Watching the evening news as a **family**. How **nice**." Ashlei could hear the sarcasm hinted with acid in Brandi's voice. She looked over at her sister whose deep blue eyes glared at the woman who their father forced into their life.

"Shush," Carl stated with a stern voice as Britney Sanders began to report the latest news on the 'Crimson Kisser'.

"Good evening everybody. Melody Charlestine's burnt body was found outside the club called The Clove early this morning by police officials. This has confirmed that she was indeed taken by the 'Crimson Kisser'." _Whenever a young girl goes missing in the summer it's obviously the Crimson Kisser_. "This marks the sixth victim since July 2014. Just like all the other victims, seventeen year old Charlestine was found burnt outside a club with a lipstick kiss on her forehead." _How can they be so sure it's a random club? Maybe there is a connection between the club and the body being placed there. _"The finding of Charlestine's body has led to no leads in finding the mysterious murderer nicknamed the 'Crimson Kisser'."

"Lies!" Carl stood up and paced behind the coffee table surprising everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about!?" Brandi yelled.

"I think they have some lead they just won't admit."

"Dad," Ashlei started, "If they did they would say so people could be cautious."

"Ashlei, will you not butt in," Brandi scolded.

"You were done talking!"

"You have no right to yell at me!"

"They are hiding something, I just know it!"

"God, dad, you're always sure the police are withholding info. About everything. You just doubt the whole system," Kaylee weighed in her two cents. _Great, it's going to be a two-on-two again. _

"With reason!" Carl situated himself on the beige couch again.

"You girls are young and don't have any idea what you're talk-"

"Well," Kaylee cut Brandi off as she stood up and started making her way to the bathroom, "I would love to stand here and **argue** but I need to finish getting ready." With that she was gone.

"Where is she going?" Brandi asked.

"She has a date," Ashlei answered.

"Another one! She went out last night for crying out loud! With everything that is going on how could she possibly want to go out! Carl!"

"She's twenty-one, Brandi," he sighed.

"Aren't you worried!? You are too easy on them! You always have been. Never forced Kaylee to show any responsibility. Never once did you-"

"Brandi, let's go to the kitchen." Carl always pulled Brandi aside when she started to lose it. _Good, get her out of here. Maybe now I can get some work done. _Ashlei watched as the parental figures disappeared before she pulled out her textbook. _Never too early to start_. Ashlei ripped out a piece of paper from the notebook and began to write her name when Kaylee called to her,

"Ashlei, can you help me zip this up?" _So much for starting early. _Ashlei quickly made her way to the hall bathroom where Kaylee stood staring in the mirror. "How do I look?"

"I like this dress." _Blue and ruffles suit my sister for sure. _"Who are you seeing tonight?" _I hope it's Josh. He's the nicest one yet._

"Josh." _Yes! _"He has to leave early though, he works the night shift, so I'm going to meet up with Ian."

"What? I thought you and Josh were becoming serious."

"Well, you know, I'm young and I need to get an idea of what I want and well, oh, Ashlei stop looking at me like that!"

"Huh?"

"Like you're disappointed." _I am disappointed._

"I just worry that's all. You could use a stable man in your life." _We both could._

"Well, stop being sentimental. I get to go out without it costing a thing. The guys pay and I save up my money for college. Speaking of which, are you excited? I saw you getting a head start." Kaylee let out a laugh as she finished curling the last section of her hair.

"Well, I like to be ahead so I don't fall behind just in case things get a little rough in my life. I like to be prepared because the unexpected always seems to happen to-"

"Can you zip it up please?" Kaylee interrupted with a little nod of her head.

"Sorry." Ashlei quickly zipped up the back. _She says she's saving for college but really she's just buying all these new dresses. _Ashlei looked in the mirror and saw the reflection of the Pellar sisters. Both had the same noses and dirty blonde locks that fell below the shoulders. Other than that the similarities ended. Both physically and personality wise. Kaylee was tall, confident, and knew exactly what people wanted to hear and would say it. Whereas Ashlei was more timid but when needed would say what she felt. No one else could tell her otherwise. She always didn't have experience with boys like Kaylee had. Ashlei stared at the reflection for a bit longer before turning to look at Kaylee. _She's surely the better looking couldn't I look like her and vice versa. God, look at that dress! It would be a drape on me. _

"Thanks. So why did you choose to go into social work anyway? Sort of depressing don't you think?"

"Oh," Ashlei snapped out of her pity thought process to respond, "Well, why did you choose to go into education?"

"Because Brandi threatened to kick me out if I didn't go to college," Kaylee boomed as she put away her curling iron. "How do I look?"

"Good." _Except your chest is going to fall out._

"Just good?"

"Great, Josh will lose his breath when he looks at you."

"And Ian," Kaylee corrected.

"Yes, Ian aswell." _The creep. "_When do you have to leave?" Kaylee looked down at her phone and her eyes grew big.

"Like, ten minutes ago. Shit!" She quickly rushed out of bathroom. Ashlei followed closely behind. Kaylee quickly strapped on her heels and opened the front door.

"Kaylee, be careful."

"Stop worrying, Ash." _How can you not worry? I have such a bad feeling in my gut. _"Anything else to say?"

"Nope," Ashlei replied, "I've said it all." Kaylee nodded and was out the door. _Why did I just feel my stomach drop? Just stop worrying. Kaylee will be fine. I do watch too much news. I guess I will start on my work. _Ashlei crossed her legs on the floor in front of the coffee table and picked up her pencil when the stomping of feet quickly made her turn around. Brandi stood in the kitchen doorway glowering at her. Her brown irises burning as she examined the coffee table. "For crying out loud!" She stomped over and shoved all the papers, pencils, and books to floor. She threw her hands up and Ashlei quickly stood up about to speak when Brandi smacked her hands against the table causing a loud echo and vibration. Ashlei looked down at the hands that now looked like tomatoes. _Her hands must be stinging like mad! _"It is called a coffee table for a reason! To put coffee on it!"

"I thought you didn't like spills on the table." _I am treading on thin ice right about now. I should maybe watch the smart remarks._

"Smart mouth me all you want. Have you no respect?" Brandi stepped all over the papers as Ashlei watched in a mixture of horror and disgust. All the papers crinkled and began to look like the wrinkles forming around Brandi's eyes. Brandi stared down Ashlei until the eighteen year old fell to her knees and began picking up the papers and trying her best to smooth them. Ashlei looked up to Brandi's stone face.

"I'm sorry." _I have respect but she just damn well takes my dignity. _

"Is everything alright?" Carl questioned as he entered the room looking worn out. _He used to be so handsome in all the old pictures. Better looking than all my friends dads. Time sure catches up on you. _Ashlei stared at her father and took gulp as she stood up with everything in her arms.

"It's fine."

"Just fine, Carl," Brandi sneered as quickly exited to the bedroom. _Hopefully she doesn't come out again tonight._

"Ashlei?" Carl placed a hand on his youngest daughter shoulder but she quickly brushed it off.

"Don't."

"But Ashlei,"

"I hate her."

"What?" Carl took a step back almost stumbling over the coffee table. Ashlei's mouth fell open. _Oh no, I've said too much. I have to stop slipping things out._

"Forget it," she mumbled as she placed all her items back in her backpack. Carl eyed his daughter with almost sadness.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not." Ashlei quickly wiped under her eyes. She hadn't realized she had wet spheres rolling down her face. _Anger always gets the best of me. _Carl shrugged his shoulders, appearing to let the matter go, and looked back over at the television which hadn't been turned off.

"Look, they are showing a repeat of Stacey's interview."

"You mean Melody's mom?" Ashlei quickly jumped on the subject change.

"Yeah. Doesn't the 'Crimson Kisser' remind you of the 'Origami Killer' a bit?" _That was four years ago. I hardly remember that. It was right after the accident. That whole year was a blur. Now that he mentions it, it does have its similarities though._

"Inspiration always comes from somewhere," she shrugged. Carl watched intently at the screen while Ashlei checked her phone. _Kaylee never texts me when she goes out so why would she now? _No new notifications. Ashlei sighed and put the phone back in her pocket. _Paranoia should be my middle name._


	2. Chapter 2:Somewhere Out There

_**Inventing Shadows**_

** Chapter 2: Somewhere Out There-Carl**

** August 3/2015 7:01pm**

Carl watched as Stacey's red hair fell across her face as her head fell and the waterworks started. The young mother turned her back from the camera as a confused Britney Sanders gave an empathetic smile. He looked over at his youngest daughter who seemed a bit tense. _Brandi sure laid it on her tonight. _Ashlei threw a quick glance his way before falling back into her thoughts. _She always gets that glossy look when she's thinking hard. I wonder if it's about Brandi. _Carl gently placed his hand on her shoulder which this time she didn't recoil from. She leaned a bit in his direction almost as it she wanted to rest her head on his shoulder but couldn't. _Why doesn't she trust me? _He tried to wrap his arm around her tiny frame to give her a hug but she moved away swiftly. Carl sighed in defeat. He once again ruined one of the only moments her had a connection with his daughter. The awkwardness lingered in the air and Carl decided to return his attention to the screen. Stacey was being comforted by two young gentlemen. One was obviously her son while the other was a bit older and had jet black hair. _A relative perhaps? _"I-I-I'm so sorry," Stacey cried over and over again before Britney finally signaled back to the original program.

"Ash?" She ignored him without even the slightest recognition that he had said word. "Ashlei?"

"What?" Her voice just above a whisper.

"Do you wanna talk about-"

"No." She had gone back to being the closed off daughter who he could hardly recognize. It happened so fast. Sometimes she was open to possibly confiding in him and then she gave him the cold shoulder._ It's my fault. Always is._

"I'm sorry about Brand-"

"Stop. I don't want to talk about it. We never do so why start now." Her emerald green eyes looked at him glossed over as if she was fighting the urge to cry again. _She looks so much like her mother it damn near kills me. _"Sorry. I didn't mean brush you off so quickly." _What is she talking about? The shoulder or the conversation?_

"It's alright." Ashlei just raised her eyebrows, expecting him to say more, but when he didn't she returned to her dazed state. _Brandi is so different from her mother, no wonder she hates me. I almost hate myself. What? Shit, no, I don't mean that. I love Brandi. I just hate the distance it caused, no, that's not right. Brandi didn't cause the distance, it was happening long before she came into the picture. She surely isn't helping though. Why do I over think these things? I was never good with-_

"You okay?"

"Mm?"

"You sort of zoned out for a minute, Dad."

"Oh." Ashlei stretched out her legs and got up. She began heading towards her bedroom to call it a night. "Ashlei," he called in a whisper in order to not disturb Brandi and whatever she was up to.

"Yes?" She didn't turn to face him.

"Are you worried about Kaylee?" _She shouldn't be. Kaylee is smart._

"Of course. I mean, I knew Melody."

"Oh, right. She was in your graduating class this year."

"Well I haven't graduated any other year." She turned to face him giving him a little head tilt that she always did when she wanted him to get to the point. "We weren't close or anything."

"I meant more general."

"What do you mean?" Hints of annoyance shone through her voice. She was clearly ready to call it a night.

"I just meant do you worry about Kaylee going out every night?"

"Well it bothers me, yes. She's smart though. It's her life, let her live it. Nothing else I can do about it." _True. Thought maybe that was a main problem for Ash but I guess I was wrong. She just seemed a bit off. At least she knows Kaylee will be fine. _"Well, uhm," Ashlei fidgeted clearly not sure what to make of her father's zoning off into his thoughts once again, "Good night, Dad."

"It's still early. Not even 8."

"Ya, well, I'm tired. Might be coming down with something." She opened her door and quickly shut it before Carl could even take a glance in. _What does her room even look like again? _He stared at the blank brown door for a few more minutes before heading to his own room to grab his work boots. _She just wanted to get out of sight. Just be alone like usual, can't really blame her after tonight._ He twisted the cold knob and was greeted with a blast of white light momentarily blinding him. Brandi had installed some more lights in the bedroom so she could so her work the way it was in her old office. She was clearly awake and Carl didn't have to take one step in before her voice was heard from the walk-in closet.

"So you decided to join me." _Not sure if that is supposed to be bitter. _ "Did you call Kaylee and get her to come home?"

"No," he sighed preparing for another yelling match tonight. He wasn't going to ruin his daughter's evening despite Brandi's wishes.

"After everything we talked about you still didn't clue in? God Carl! What's it going to take for you to realize you are raising spoiled brats!"

"Don't call them that!"

"Well that's exactly what they are! Always going out and-"

"These are my children Brandi," he cut her off hoping to cut this argument short, "They know right from wrong. They get a good education. They care about others. I am not a failure as a parent as much as you may think so because you were raised differently. I don't see you trying to help out when they need assistance. You just yell." _Did I really just say all that out loud?!_

"Well," Brandi took a long pause before staring him dead in the eye, "It's going to take a big hit in your life for you to realize that something went wrong."

"I already took a **big hit** in my life, Brandi." She took a step back and looked at him with wide eyes that conveyed a bit of anger, sadness, and shock. Carl rarely made references to the car accident that took out his late-wife. _I'm really on a roll tonight. Shit! Didn't realize how much I needed to say all that. _Brandi's eyes softened and glistened lightly with fresh tears.

"I need a drink." She moved swiftly past him, avoiding skin contact, and out the the door she went. _I need one too. Two. That sounds about good. Or maybe three of them. Oh, shit. Work. _Carl entered the walk-in closet and began to lace up his steel-toed work boots for his night shift at the plant; which he was already late for. He ran a hand through his graying hair and began to rub his forehead. He always seemed to get headaches. His eyes traveled to his old leather high school jacket his parents bought for him. _I really need this right now. _He pushed it aside to reveal a small brown shoe box. He lifted the lid gently and grabbed a picture between two fingers. His blue eyes teared up and before he knew it trails of warm, salty liquid ran down his cheeks making small splotches on his sweatpants. _God, Anita. I know you're out there. I need your help. _He wiped his eyes quickly so he could get a better look at the picture. Ashlei at age thirteen had her hair in cute little blonde pigtail braids and she was clasping onto her sixteen-year-old sisters hand. Kaylee's other hand was placed on her hip while Carl had a hand on each of their shoulders from behind. He was smiling also and his hair was not nearly as lost. Behind Ashlei stood Anita in all her glory. The mother was just glowing as she smiled at the camera. A beautiful lake was in the background creating the perfect family picture. _A week before the accident. How were we to know that would be the last vacation? Oh, Anita, how were we to know?! You were always the one who fixed the girl's problems. I don't think I screwed up. I tried. It's hard. Is Kaylee out of control? She should be fine. She's smart; she gets that from you. I wish you were here to help not lost out in space. Maybe if you were here we wouldn't be having these problems. I don't know what to do, I'm at a lost._ Carl closed his eyes; never getting the answer he wanted. _It's just these moments with you and I that make it all better. I know you're out there watching out for us. Something's wrong, Anita. I can't pinpoint it but I know with you as our guardian angel whatever is meant to happen will. I never believed in the afterlife or all that until that day. I know it's true now though. I felt it happen. I'm saying everything I already said to you before. It's just been awhile since I had this moment. I love you Anita. _Carl quickly put the picture back in the box and covered it with the jacket so Brandi wouldn't find it. He looked at his watch and tripped over his own feet as he rushed his way out of the room. _I feel a lot better now. _He reached for his jacket and quietly opened the front door but Brandi's voice stalled him,

"I know about Melody." _What is she talking about? Everyone knows about Melody._

"I don't have time right now-"

"She was always throwing herself at guys. I was at the supermarket and she was with this young fella, a pretty handsome one too, and they were holding hands. He went to grab some oranges that they forgot and she just sauntered herself over to this worker and rubbed herself against him! All flirty faced and everything! My friend Carol says that happened multiple times. Anyhow, it's not a surprise she is dead given the 'Crimson Kisser' has a certain taste for his victims. Easy and Sleazy."

"Are you saying that makes everything alright!? That she deserved it?" Carl's blood was beginning to boil.

"No. I'm just saying given her status and the Crimson Kisser's it's not a surprise she was a victim." Carl shook his head at her dead serious face and questioned,

"And you're saying I should be worried for Kaylee?"

"Just be cautious." Carl waved her off and stormed out the door without another word. _Of all the shit she says this has got to be the lowest. Kaylee isn't like that._


	3. Chapter 3: Little Too Late

A.N- **_Written in bold and italics is a dream._**

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

** Chapter 3: Little Too Late-Ashlei**

** August 4/2015 2:02am**

Ashlei laid curled up in her comforter staring at the blank walls. She shook her head violently trying to clear her head. _Why can't I ever get a good night sleep? _She dropped her head once again at the pillow trying to find sweet solitude. She forced her eyelids shut and laid there in the blackness of her room. _One, Two, Three, oh this is useless. _She rolled onto her left side and shoved the comforter off her. Her green eyes darted to the red glowing numbers on her clock. _It's two in the morning?! What is wrong with me? Perhaps Kaylee is up. _Ashlei quietly slipped out of her room, careful not to make too much noise so Brandi wouldn't wake up. She silently made her way to the room across the hall from her and knocked as lightly as she good. Without an answer Ashlei twisted the doorknob slowly to glance inside. Kaylee's room was still the scattered mess that it was when she went out in the evening. Her closet wide open and her bed unmade with her pajamas laying upon the purple pillows. Ashlei sighed, closed the door, and made her way back to her own bedroom. _Guess she's staying at one of the guys' place. _Ashlei grabbed the water that was sitting on her night stand and silently sipped is as she situated herself back on her bed with her legs crossed. She stared at the picture that was on the nightstand, now that her eyes were adjusted to the darkness she could make out the image, and smiled. The picture was of herself and her mother when she was twelve. Everything was alright then. Her smile faded as she placed the empty glass back. _If only you were here now mom. I feel like I'm in this world all alone. _She stretched her arms out and collapsed on her bed. She rubbed her eyes gently and then cried herself to sleep.

_** "Shut up, Kaylee. She never said that!" Laughed Ashlei as she shook her head sending her blonde curls flying everywhere.**_

_** "Oh yes she did! She said you performed the best. You had the best song." Kaylee smirked at her younger sister as her ponytail danced in the wind.**_

_** "I'm not that good."**_

_** "Don't be silly, Ashlei. You did wonderful. You have incredible talent for writing songs." Their mother smiled proudly back at them from the passenger seat.**_

_** "But not at singing."**_

_** "You're getting better." **_

_** "Thank you." Ashlei stuck her head out of her backseat window. She loved the wind in her hair.**_

_** "Well I will say the brother of that redhead who went was pretty cute." Kaylee blushed slightly as she nudged her younger sister. Ashlei pulled back into the car and lightly slapped her sister's arm.**_

_** "You were supposed to be watching me, not a guy!" She laughed.**_

_** "Well," their dad stated, "I think you're too young to be thinking about boys."**_

_** "I'm sixteen, dad," Kaylee groaned.**_

_** "Yes, much too young." He shook his head as he kept his hands on the steering wheel.**_

_** "You just don't want her to grow up, Carl," laughed Anita, "Kaylee, I agree with you. He was pretty cute."**_

_** "Ha! See Mom is on my side."**_

_** "I'm on your side too, Kaylee." Ashlei patted her sister on the back and in return Kaylee wrapped her arm around her younger sister's shoulder. **_

_** "You're out numbered, Dad."**_

_** "That's only because girls always gang up on the guys." The sisters howled in the backseat as their mother smiled and shook her head.**_

_** "Could you close up your windows, girls?" She asked. Ashlei rolled her's up and leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes.**_

_** "I'm sure awfully tired," she yawned.**_

_** "We're almost home, sweetie," her mother called back. Ashlei adjusted herself so she was more comfortable and never opened her eyes. It felt nice just having them closed. She drowned out her family's voices and just relaxed. **_

_** "DAD!" Kaylee's screech burst Ashlei's eyes open as her world started spinning. Ashlei tried to adjust but she couldn't focus; everything was twisting, turning, and churning. All she heard was screams, metal crunching, and glass breaking. As quickly as it had started, it had ended. A throbbing pain in her neck stopped her from looking around. She could feel warm liquid running down the side of her face and could taste metallic on her tongue.**_

_** "Mmmm," Ashlei groaned as she tried to speak but couldn't. Her world was upside down. She realized she was hanging upside down in the car. "Mmm," she tried again. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing but it seemed so hard. She heard a steady dripping sound and forced herself to open her eyes to figure out what was going on. Crimson liquid was falling in front of her. Alot of it. The dripping sound was drowned out by the sound of sirens. Ashlei finally understood what had happened just a little too late. "Mom?" She managed to croak out. No answer.**_

Ashlei quickly awoke pushing herself up so she was in a sitting position on her bed. She was in a cold sweat and shaking. _Not again! Not again! Not again! _She burst into tears and held her head in her hands. _I can't relive that as often as I do. It's not fair. _She threw her legs off the side of her bed as she looked at her clock. 9:00 am. She stretched and made her way to the kitchen. _Now I got to put on a smile to make everyone happy. _As she passed through the living room she noticed her father passed out on the couch still in his work clothes. _Night shift always screws him up._ The smell of pancakes turns Ashlei's stomach as she enters the kitchen where Brandi is busy making breakfast. "Smells good."

"Nothing to get worked up over, Ashlei." Ashlei shakes her head. _Can't even give the bitch a compliment. _"You know what doesn't smell good. Your father. He doesn't even have the decency to change before he passes out and stinks up the whole house. He can't even make it to the god-damn bedroom!"

"He probably didn't want to risk waking you up." Ashlei pulls out a chair from the table and sits down. She pours herself a mug of coffee as Brandi stares at her like she just set up a time bomb.

"Risk? Risk is associated with danger. You think it would be dangerous for him to wake me up? Am I **that **bad of a person that waking me up would be the end of the world!?" Brandi yells as she throws the spatula in the sink.

"I didn't mean it like th-"

"You girls think I'm just some piece of art that sits in the house that nobody likes," Brandi grumbles as she places some pancakes on a plate.

"I don't think you're a piece of art." _Oh shit. Did it again._ Ashlei watches Brandi; preparing for her time bomb to go off. Instead she just gets a look of sadness from her soon-to-be step-mom.

"The least Kaylee could do is tell us she isn't coming home." Ashlei stared at the older woman in shock. Brandi is never one to let small things go and change the subject.

"But that would be unlike Kaylee." She reached over behind the chair into her purse and grabbed out her phone. _Maybe Kaylee sent me a message. _No new notifications. Ashlei quickly sent a message to her sister asking where she was.

"That's the problem with young people now. Always doing whatever you want, whenever you want." Ashlei droned out her ranting as she ate her pancakes in silent thinking. _This is bad. Why wouldn't Kaylee come home when she knows how worried I was? _Ashlei stood up and put her dishes in the dishwasher. She mindlessly made her way to the armchair where she curled herself up and checked her phone once again. No new notifications. _What the hell, Kaylee? _She flicked on the TV to some morning cartoons. Her eyelids started to drop and before the end of the the cartoon she was asleep again.

Ashlei awoke sticking to the leather armchair. _Ugh, gross. _She blinked her eyes rapidly to gain clarity and when she did she saw her father talking quietly on the phone with Brandi standing close by. Carl had a worried and stressed expression on his face while Brandi looked almost mad. She looked at the clock on the TV that read 7:05. _Damn, I really needed sleep. _Ashlei peeled herself off the chair and made her way to them. _What is going on? _Carl set the phone down and looked over at Brandi who threw her arms up yelled, "If you had only listened to me!"

"Brandi, please!" Carl yelled back her. Ashlei looked back and forth between the two before staring at her dad in the eyes.

"What is going on?"

"It's been 24 hours since anyone has heard from Kaylee."

"Oh," Ashlei gulped now preparing for the worst.

"She won't reply to any messages," Carl swallowed, "She's a missing person." Ashlei stared at her father dumbstruck. Her stomach dropped and she felt numb. She couldn't move. She couldn't talk. All she could do was stare at him. "Grab your stuff, we're going to the police station."


	4. Chapter 4: Desperate Measures

_**A.N- I just want ot make things a bit clear. Blake may seem a bit off in his first few chapters but that is because the events in Heavy Rain have gotten to him. He's changed a bit. He's also gotten a bit older so that plays a factor. But in the end he is still Carter Blake and you can tell ;)**_

_**Be aware that now he is in the story the swearing level will go up.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

** Chapter 4: Desperate Measures- Carter Blake**

** August 4/2015 7:07pm**

Carter Blake tapped his pen viciously against his desk staring blankly at his computer screen. _God damn speeding tickets is what I get stuck with! I should be on the fucking case, not speeding tickets! _His hazel eyes glared at his boss, Sean Grey, as he talked on the phone. _Perry did a better job than that dipshit. _Once Sean hung up the phone Blake quickly made himself look busy. "Looks like we have another victim," Sean casually said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Hmm, shame."

"Don't act so caring, Blake," Sean sarcastically remarked as he threw the remainder of his coffee out.

"Maybe if you had good men on the case it would be solved." Blake leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"We do. Chace is making good progress, especially after the new leads discovered when we found Melody's body."

"Chace is a shit-talking fucker who couldn't shoot a gun even if he tried."

"Mad still? Hmm, face it Blake, young blood is needed to solving this case and that's not you."

"Bullshit!" Blake stormed up and got into Sean's face, "You need god damn experience!"

"You're not on the case. Deal. With. It." Sean pushed Blake's chest and made his way to his office. Blake clenched his fist, took a deep breath, and punched his computer screen. _Fucking Origami Killer case screwed me over. Norman fucking Jayden! _Blake stomped his way over to the coffee machine, bumping and pushing other officers out of his way. _I'm the best they've got! _He started drinking his black coffee at a fast past that it burned when Ash approached him.

"So you hear 'bout the new victim?" He asked the older officer.

"Fuck you."

"A yes then. I heard she's a pretty little thing."

"They all are."

"But from the description Chace gave me she would surely be a 9."

"How old is she? Ten?" Blake growled as he poured himself another mug of coffee.

" Twenty-one. Didn't ya hear? Dating them real younger is the new thing."

"Did you get onto the case?" Blake stared down the only other officer he trusted.

"Nah, after the Origami Killer case I back down from these types. Made me lose my hair, ya see?" Ash shoved his balding head at Blake who slapped it hard. "Ouch, you're in a mood."

"What do you want?" Blake groaned getting easily irritated. Ash raised his hands up in defense.

"Just small talk. Nothing really to do if you're not on the case."

"Shut up about the case or get out of my face." Ash laughed at the older man and got himself a mug of coffee.

"The 'Crimson Kisser' sure has a taste in women." Blake raised his eyebrows at the remark. _Why does he keep talking about the damn case?! I'm gonna punch him! _"Pretty and easy. Every man's dream."

"It's hotter when a girl plays hard to get." Ash stared at his friend like he just met him for the first time. "Easy ain't a challenge."

"I agree with, Blake," Chace remarked as he approached the the two men at the coffee machine. He pushed his bronze hair out of his eyes as he reached in front of Blake for a glass seemingly not noticing Blake glaring at him like he was his next meal. Ash looked over as Blake's face turned to an angry, cold stone. Then he snapped and threw his coffee in the face of the young officer.

"Shit, Blake!" Ash yelled over top of Chace's surprised scream. Blake ignored them both and stormed into Sean's office.

"I'm the best you've got and you fucking know it!"

"Blake," Sean cautioned as he arose from his seat, "Don't do this."

"This isn't a fucking game anymore! Put me on the case!"

"No."

"Fuck you! My experience will help and you know it! This isn't some pansy tea party. This is life or death and you fucking need me!" Blake flipped over the chair in front of his boss' desk sending it flying against the wall. The loud crash of metal echoed in the room.

"Your experience is exactly why you're not on this case. You jump to conclusions and get too hot-headed. You're a mess, Blake." _What did that fuck just say to me?!_

"It wasn't just Jayden's fancy fucking glasses that solved that case!"

"True. Very true, Blake. Perhaps if we begin to talk like reasonable adults-"

"How many more girls need to die for you to wake up and see you've got a bunch of ninnies! Nobody has guts anymore."

"Brain over brawn is the standard now."

"And the men you've brought in have neither!"

"Blake-"

"Fuck! I'm done. Try getting one of your ninnies to stop me!" _And then their pretty boy faces will be ruined. _Blake stormed out of the office and grabbed his jacket and made his way to the door. He got glances of all kinds; obviously they overheard. _Keep staring and see what will happen. _He stopped short at Chace's desk. All his files laid open on top. Blake took a quick glance around before stuffing the papers into his briefcase. _I'll solve this thing my damn self, prove the young fucker wrong. Young blood my ass. _He swiftly passed through people and only stopped to look over when an older gentleman and a young blonde walked through the front. He couldn't get a good look at their faces. _Here for an interview I guess. _He shrugged and looked down at his briefcase. _Desperate times calls for desperate measures. _He made a quick detour from his original plan of storming out and photocopied all the files before casually making his way back over to Chace's desk. _Missing files ain't going to go over well. _Sean and Chace were both talking to the two people sitting down. _The two that walked in before. Must be family of the missing chick. _Blake tossed the files down.

"That's where they we-"

"Blake," Sean cut off Chace with his low mumble, "What were you doing with th-"

"Just took a look. Got a problem with that?" He stared menacinly down at the two. The blonde girl shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"No. Just thought you were leaving early." Sean was making an obvious effort not to get into a fight while the two interviewees were there.

"I am," Blake growled. He turned swiftly on his heel and made his way to the front.

"Sorry about that." Blake overheard Sean tell the two sitting down. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the parking lot. _I can't let this go. If they thought Carter Blake would back down they're dead wrong. After all this Sean will be begging me to go on cases. The stupid fuck._


	5. Chapter 5: Head Above Water

_**A.N: I am incredibly sorry for the long wait to those of you who are reading. I had no idea senior year would be so stressful. I promise the next chapter won't take nearly as long to update now that I have my footing. Well thank you to all who decide to stick by and to any others who join on the ride :)**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

** Chapter 5: Head Above Water- Carl**

** August 4/2015 7:20pm**

Carl shut his car door with as much strength as he could muster. He felt drained like their was nothing left in him. _How could I let this happen? _He looked over at his youngest daughter who was staring at him expressionless. She looked like a lost puppy. He reached his hand out to her but quickly pulled it back when she saw an expression draw on her face. She looked angry. "Ready, Ash?" Silence lingered and he started his way up to the front of the police station. _This is going to help. The police will help. _He held the door open for Ashlei but she turned and looked at him accusingly,

"Don't start acting like the caring father now."

"What?" _I know I've made mistakes and wasn't always there but I always cared. _"I've always cared."

"Ya. Well, after mom you didn't act like it and don't pretend now. If we are going to help Kaylee we need to act like ourselves."

"Do you blame me? I mean, for this?" Ashlei shook her head at him and entered the police station without a word. He quickly followed her. A gentleman approached them halfway to the secretary's desk.

"Carl Pellar?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Hello. Sean Grey, we talked on the phone." _Oh, right. _"Please take a seat." The officer motioned to the desk beside them. At the desk was a younger blonde officer searching through his desk.

"Oh, hello. I'm officer Chace. I can't seem to find my files."

"Never mind now," Sean stated, "This is the family of the missing girl." Carl smiled sheepishly, not quite sure what to do. He pulled out a chair and took a seat. Ashlei did the same.

"Mr. Pellar and..."

"Ashlei. I'm her sister."

"Ashlei. We would like to ask you some questions." Sean grabbed a notebook from Chace's desk and threw it the young officer. "Take notes on this for now," he mumbled. Chace nodded. _I sense some tension in this place. I hope it doesn't interfere. _Just then and older fellow came storming of and threw some files upon the desk. Chace's eyes lit up as he exclaimed,

"That's where they we-"

"Blake," Sean cut off Chace with a low mumble, "What were you doing with th-"

"Just took a look. Got a problem with that?" The older man glared down at Sean with such hatred. _We didn't come here to be in the middle of a cop match. _Carl looked over at Ashlei but she was staring at the ground shifting uncomfortably. _I wish she would talk to me. We need each other if we're gonna get through this. _

"No. Just thought you were leaving early." Sean was putting on an obvious mask for them.

"I am," the man growled and then he swiftly turned and stomped out. Ashlei straightened up once the man left and looked back the officers. Carl looked over at the man who had just left. _What's with all the bad blood in this building? _

"Sorry about that." Sean smiled at the two.

"Yes, he's been in a bad mood all week."

"Does it have to do with the 'Crimson Killer?'" Ashlei asked.

"Yes. He's sort of attached when he shouldn't be."

"I meant my sister." Carl closed his eyes. _Always to the point._

"Uhm, well," stuttered Chace.

"We believe so," Sean answered truthfully, "She fits all the criteria of other victims and while we can't be certain, our best bet would be to treat her like the latest victim."

"So what do we do from here?" Carl asked.

"We would like for you to answer some questions."

"Alright." _I just hope I can answer them._

"Has Kaylee ever exhibited promiscuous behavior?"

"Well, uhm," he stuttered. _What an odd question to ask a father. _"I would like to not think so. She does go clubbing often though with her friends." Chace nodded and scribbled some notes down.

"Boyfriends," Ashlei clarified, "She goes out with her boyfriends."

"She goes out with a different each night?" Carl looked at his daughter.

"Yes."

"Mhmm," Sean nodded. _I always figured she went out with the same guy every time she had a date. _"Would any of these boyfriends want to harm her?" Carl stared dumbly at the officer. He didn't have an answer.

"Not that I know of," Ashlei answered, "They all seemed to know she had other guys and they didn't mind."

"Could you make a list of the guys for us?" Ashlei nodded and begun writing on a piece of paper. _Maybe I really did screw up as a parent._

"What was the last thing Kaylee was wearing when you saw her?" Carl tapped his foot and snapped his fingers while thinking. _Was it her dark blue jeans or light ones? _

"A blue ruffled dress and her hair was down in curls." _A dress? She must've changed or else I really am that un-observant like Brandi says. _

"Thank you. I believe we got all the information we need from the interview and the phone conversation. We will keep you updated."

"That's it?!" Ashlei stood up glaring at Sean and Chace.

"Yes ma'am," Chace stuttered out as he was taken aback by her outburst.

"When do you think we will have new information?" She quizzed.

"Well, we have sent some police officers back to Stacey's home to ask more questions so it all depends. We have a week to solve this."

"A week?" Carl asked.

"That's the approximate time between a missing victim and their body being found when abducted by the 'Crimson Kisser'." Sean looked in between the two Pellar's. "We are going to do everything possible to make sure Kaylee is the first survivor."

"Hmmph, you haven't figured out shit yet so why would this time be any different?" Ashlei rolled her eyes and marched her way out of the station. _Oh no. _

"Sorry about my daughter."

"It's completely understandable, Mr. Pellar." Sean started to lead him to the front door.

"I've noticed some similarities between this case and the 'Origami Killer' case. Is the 'Crimson Kisser' a copycat?"

"Well, yes. There are similarities but the two cases are different. Different people. Different suspects. Different victims. We have to treat it like a different case."

"I see," Carl mumbled, "In the 'Origami Killer' case when the father's went missing they were put through some kind of trials to save their son. There's missing fathers in this case. Is it the same sort of thing going on? I need to know." Sean looked down at the ground.

"We have no evidence to prove that is true."

"Do you suspect it is?" Carl stopped at the front door and eyed down the officer. _I have a right to know this!_

"It is certainly possible, but I wouldn't worry about it Mr. Pellar. Leave it all to us."

"Thank you." Carl pushed the door and walked out of the police could Sean mumbling in the background,

"Damn, Blake. At least he won't bother me anymore, not like he can do much now anyway."

He looked over and saw Ashlei crying in the passenger seat. _He said there is a possibility. I might have a chance to save my daughter. _He moved closer to the vehicle and when Ashlei looked up and saw him she brushed away the last of her tears; pretending it never happened. _Save both of them. Ashlei will go crazy over this, she may not believe it but I do know her. She will go crazy. _He opened the front door and crawled in. "Ready, Ash?" She nodded weakly. _I will save Kaylee no matter the cost._


	6. Chapter 6: No Good

_** A.N.- I'm not even going lie, this chapter was incredibly fun to write. We all know a guy like Matt...**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

** Chapter 6: No Good- Matt**

** August 4/2015 7:27pm**

"Please! I don't have anything else to say!" cried Stacey as two cops once again questioned her. The thirty-three year old mother curled up on her couch hiding her face in her pillows. Twenty-three year old Matt Hinds looked over as her nineteen year old son, Mark, came behind her trying to soothe her with his words. It never worked. _Marky boy just doesn't have the charm. _Matt smirked his signature smirk and strode over to the cops. His icy blue eyes pierced them as he spoke, "Don't you think she's been through enough already? How about you come back in a couple days when she can think straight again."

"There's been another victim and we just need as much information as we can get," the officer stated in his monotone voice. Matt just smiled sweetly at him.

"And we understand but Stacey needs time. She needs time to mourn her daughter without cops and reporters jumping down her throat every ten minutes. Don't you think she deserves that after what she's been through. Imagine if it was your daughter."

"Uhm," the cop looked at the ground almost in shame, "I suppose so. We will be back later."

"Call before you come!" Matt called to them as the door shut. He looked back over at Stacey who was still a ball of a mess. _Poor thing always bombarded. _He made his way over and sat down beside her. She threw herself into his arms. Matt looked up at his best friend Mark who just rolled his eyes. Mark bent down and whispered in Matt's ear,

"If you can get her to sleep you will be my hero. Mom needs to get some sleep. I just don't want to walk in here and see the two of you making out." Mark slapped his buddy on the shoulder and made his way to the kitchen. _What a joker he is. If he only knew. _Matt flipped his jet black hair out of his eyes and began rubbing Stacey's back.

"Stacey," he soothed.

"Why do they need to persist me?"

"Well would you rather them pursue you?"

"Huh?" She pulled back and looked into his eyes which wore a devilish glint, "Oh no. Please don't be so crude, Matt."

"Why not? It cheers you up doesn't it?" He pulled Stacey back into his lap getting a mouthful of her red curls.

"It's all my fault."

"Stacey, don't." _She better not start her self moping again._

"It is though. I was a bad example. A teenage mother. Melody learned from me!"

"Was Melody a teenage mother?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. You were in a stable relationship with a guy who ended up being your husband. Melody threw herself at every available guy. She didn't learn that from you."

"Matt!" She jumped off from his lap. "She's dead! My daughter is dead!" She was bawling again. _Greeeeeat._

"Stacey. Stacey. Stacey." He wrapped her in his arms again. "It was not your fault."

"I just feel like it is."

"But it's not." Matt pushed her back down on the couch. "The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can begin to mourn."

"Oh, Matt!" She turned and cried into the pillow again. Matt threw his head back. _Time to pull out the big guns._

"You are incredibly strong, Stacey?"

"What?"

"After everything you've been through, I half expected you to go crazy."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

"I'm just telling the truth." Matt took a seat down beside and rested his hand on her shoulder. He smiled his winning smile at her continued, "I mean it."

"I, I'm going to bed." Stacey got up off the couch and made her way to her bedroom. She only made it halfway before Matt grabbed her wrist and held onto her waist.

"Am I making it worse?"

"Matt, please." _I swear she's gone bipolar. She's up and down and all the freaking round._Matt let go and eyed her up. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" He purred.

"Looking at me like that."

"I'm not look at you like anything."

"You look at me like I'm broken and you need to fix me." _HA! That's how I look at her? Oh, honey, if you only knew how I looked at you. _"And you need to stop."

"Well, during the toughest hour your husband up and left you. Maybe you do need fixin'."

"Stop." Stacey backed her self up against the wall and Matt took the opportunity to slither up against her. Stacey closed her eyes as explained, "It was a long time coming. We weren't working anymore. This whole situation just pushed him over the edge." _I know it wasn't working. I haevn't forgotten that I was part of the reason it wasn't working. _

"I can fix you up, Stacey." Matt's breath tickled her ear and she slammed her head against the wall.

"Is everything okay?" Mark called from the kitchen.

"Yes," answered Matt, "She's going to go to bed."

"Praise the lord!" Mark's voiced was laced with victory.

"You are going to bed, aren't you Stacey?" Matt slowly nibbled along her neck producing a low moan from Stacey.

"Y-Y-Yes," she stuttered out in a deep whisper but when she opened her eyes she pushed Matt off of her.

"What the-"

"But not with you! You dirt bag!" _What the hell is her problem?! Last I checked that wasn't what she was calling me._

"Stacey-"

"No! Get away. Just stay away from me. You're no good. No good." Matt raised his eyebrows and cocked his head. "Everything was a mistake. Just a big mistake. This is my fault. I did send a bad message to Melody. She died and I can't believe I thought about, with you, and I-" she cut herself short by breaking down again. She rushed into her bedroom leaving Matt in the dust. _Crazy bitch. She was good while she lasted though._ Matt rolled his neck and made his way to the kitchen where Mark was eating some leftover chicken.

"Thanks man," he grumbled in between chewing, "I just don't know how to deal with my mom."

"You seem pretty fine after finding out your sister is dead."

"I sort of accepted it the minute she went missing. I had my breakdown then. I just knew she wouldn't be coming back."

"Fair enough." Matt sat beside Mark and drank out of his friend's soda can.

"I just wish we had some answers though. I think that's what my mom really needs. Closure, you know." Matt looked over and nodded.

"That makes sense. I think you need it too."

"I guess so. Mel and I were never that close. We just shared the same roof and bloodline, but I think you're right. No one will ever fully move on until the killer is revealed."

"Well none of this is good for you, bro. I think your holding it all in." Matt looked at his friend skeptically. _Who would've thought I would need to be a crutch for Mark too._

"I guess not, but I'm not the one with the serious problems. Those serial killers are all messed up. Have some real problems."

"Everyone has problems."

"Ya, but that killer. He must be real messed. He's the one who needs the help."

"Well how about you go and be his psychologist if you're worried that much?"

"Funny, Matt." Mark rolled his eyes and dumped his dishes in the sink. He leaned against the counter and Matt joined him after a minute of silence.

"Why do you think it's a him?" Matt asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I figured a person who kidnaps young women is a guy." Matt nodded silently and stared at his friend. _That boy's going to break. You can only hold so much in. He won't admit it but he loved his sister. _

"Well, I'm going to head out, Mark. Call me if you need anything. I'll also try to keep an ear out for new info. You all need some closure."

"Thanks." Matt patted his friend on the back and made his way out. _And if everything gets solved before the latest victim gets killed that's even better._


	7. Chapter 7: Spotlight

_**A.N- While Britney is considered a main character she is really a secondary main character. So don't worry, you won't have to read too much of her narcissistic thoughts. **_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 7: Spotlight-Britney**

**August 4/2015 7:30pm**

Britney Sanders sat impatiently at her desk re-watching the news from last night. She tapped her pen against smooth wood and flipped her blonde bangs out of her face with the flick of her head. Her camera man sat in a wooden chair near the door of her office. "Brit, what are we watching for again?" The 34-year old woman rolled her eyes at the young man.

"Shut up." _Why do I get stuck with the idiots? _Britney twirled in her chair and slowly stretched her legs out. "I am making notes."

"On what?"

"Don't you think it is partially our responsibility to figure this case out?"

"We are not detectives. We just document it all. I think you over think things." _Idiot! _Britney stood up abruptly and slowly made her way over to the man.

"Braden, it is our responsibility if you could only see in a different light," she slowly purred into his ear. She heard him gulp and his breathing quicken. He turned to look at her and with the steadiest voice he could managed he replied,

"Not everyone can be Madison Paige." _He did not just say that! _Britney pushed on his chest with all the strength she could muster. Her facial expression turned to stone as she glared at him. Braden simply stood up and faced her straight on. "It's true and you know that. Why must you always try to one-up people? Doing that only makes you fall on your face easier. Why can't you just be yourself and work on being the best that you can be? I personally think you as yourself is pretty admirable." Braden attempted to grab her hand but Britney slapped it away. _He's sure got some nerves. Well if that is the way he is going to be then I am not going to play nice with him anymore. _

"I think you as yourself is pretty pathetic." Braden pulled back looking slightly hurt by the blonde's words. "You are just asking for a bullet with your name, aren't you?"

"Britney,"

"No! Do you actually think Madison Paige deserved all the glory she got?"

"Yes, she worked hard but that doesn't mean I would follow her lead. Not everyone is capable of handling those types of situations."

"Hmmph, idiot." Britney strode over to her desk and violently snatched the remote up and turned off the news program. She watched as her own face faded into black before turned swiftly on her heel to face Braden again. "I am star! I am the reason people even watch the news. As if I would let some lowly newspaper columnist take a piece of the spotlight. I've waited years for another opportunity like this so I could show the world what Britney Sanders is really made of!" She threw her arms out and smiled brightly as if she was a performer finishing their encore.

"I'm starting to see that you are a bit full of yourself." _Newbies take forever to catch on._

"I have no reason not to be."

"Well I'm not helping you on your little mission." Braden crossed his arms and began to walk out of the room before being stopped by his superior walking in.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Of course not sir, I was just leaving."

"I hope not to far, son," laughed the superior as he put a hand on Braden's shoulder to stop him from leaving. "I need you to head down to the police station."

"Oh?" Britney sauntered her way over to her boss and leaned against his side. "May I ask what for, Dan?"

"I'm sure you could guess." Dan smirked down at her while Braden shook his head in disgust. Any admiration he had for Britney Sanders had quickly dissipated that night. Britney smiled brightly at Dan. _Looks like the newbie is going to have to help me with my mission anyway._

"What happened?"

"Not sure yet. Word is that there is a new victim. Kaylee Pellar, I believe was the name." Britney's smile widened into a Cheshire Cat smirk.

"So soon?' She cooed as she went to retrieve her notebook.

"Surprising isn't it?"

"You know, you could stop smiling and start caring," Braden sneered as he bent down to retrieve his camera bag. Dan looked between the the two before making his way over to Britney and placing his hand upon the small of her back.

"Trouble already? Do I need to remind you that Paul just quit?" _Not everyday. As if I had anything to with him quitting. He was so self righteous. _

"Of course not, Dan." She snaked her way around her boss to stand by her partner. "Braden and I get along just dandy." Braden rolled his eyes as he flung his bag over his shoulder and made his way out of the office. Britney's chocolate eyes followed him out before smiling back at her boss. "Well, perhaps not dandy," she smirked, "but there's nothing you can do about that." She waved to Dan before making her way to the parking lot. _Interviewing police officers is always fun. _She climbed into the passenger side and before she had her seat belt on Braden was driving out of the lot. She smiled devilishly at him before staring out the window. _This is my chance to shine and I'm not blowing it this time._


	8. Chapter 8: 20 Years

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 8: 20 Years-Ashlei**

**Aug 5/2015 9:38am**

* * *

A pain in Ashlei's neck forced her to open her emerald eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but after a few blinks she could finally focus on the sunlight casting shadows on her rustic carpet. _I feel like I've been hit with a truck. _She craned her neck to the right and winced as pain rocketed through her body. She brought her hand up to massage the knot away but it caused more harm than good. _Great, another thing I have to deal with. _She threw her legs over comforter and laid against her wall. _What a rough night and it is only going to get worse._ She stretched her arms over her head and looked at the clock. The bright red numbers were blinking 9:38. She yawned and slowly dragged her self out of her bedroom. "Dad?" She called. When she got no answer she mad her way to her father's bedroom to take a peak inside. _Odd, he usually sleeps days when he has to work nights. _"Brandi?" Ashlei waited a few seconds before turning on her heel to make her way to the kitchen to find something to eat. She looked at the calender and noticed that her father and Brandi had a wedding appointment scheduled for today. _Right I forgot the end of the world was coming soon. _She shook her head and tried not to think about the planned wedding coming up in October. Ashlei pulled out a bowl and filled it up with some fruity cereal. The spoon made circles in her breakfast instead of making its way to her growling stomach. Ashlei sighed as she collapsed onto the couch. _Screw the table. Brandi isn't here anyway. _Ashlei slowly managed to eat a few bites before she gave up. _God dammit! Kaylee should be here right now! There has to be something. Some sort of clue as to where she wen the other night. Why didn't I ask? _Ashlei left the bowl on the coffee table and scurried into her sisters room. Her eyes scanned the room that just screamed 'princess' and tried to find anything alarming. Ashlei made her way to the closet and opened it up. She sorted through all the dresses but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. _If I was Kaylee where would I keep my secrets? _Ashlee's eyes quickly rolled to her left and focused in on a jewelery box that sat upon Kaylee's desk. _Mom got that for her. _Ashlei let her eyes linger on the treasured ivory box before cautiously taking steps toward. She picked it up gently with her long fingers and examined it. _It has a lock of course. Now if I was Kaylee where would I leave the key? _Ashlei placed the box down before striding over Kaylee's bed and picking up the royal purple pillow that was shaped like a heart. Ashlei un-zipped the side of the pillow to reveal a small silver key. _The advantages of buying gifts. I know all the little secrets of them. _She quickly inserted the key into the lock and was rewarded with the 'clink' sound of success. Ashlei opened up the top lid only to find jewelery. The second little compartment had a diamond heart necklace that was all alone. _The necklace mom was wearing when she died. _Ashlei quickly closed that compartment and tried the one beside it. The drawer was full of business cards to different shops and clubs. Some of them were dated 3 years ago. Ashlei sighed and tried the last compartment; a big drawer at the very bottom. Inside were a dozen pictures. One was of the girls when they were younger playing at a playground. Another was of a family portrait taken at the lake right before their mother died. The one that caught Ashlei's eye was one of Kaylee and Josh at what appeared to be a dance club. He had his arm around her waist and Kaylee was practically glowing as she looked up at him. Ashlei flipped the picture to look at the back. **June 2/2015 He's The One. **Ashlei gasped as she dropped the picture back in drawer. _All this time she has been seeing other guys and yet she loves Josh. Why wouldn't she say anything? _Ashlei closed up the jewelery box and locked it. Her green eyes stared blankly before filling up with water. Ashlei threw the key onto the bed before collapsing on the ground in tears. _Oh god! No! Why? Kaylee can't become the shadow that no one will recognize in 20 years! _Ashlei curled up in a ball and continued her breakdown.

Ashlei wiped away her tears with a swift rub with the back of her hand and left the bedroom without looking back. _If only she could have talked to me. Maybe things would be different. _As Ashlei entered the living room she heard a bunch of noise from outside. Asheli pulled back the blinds to be greeted with the blinding sun and half a dozen reporters camped outside of her house making a scene. Two of them were arguing with each other. _Hey, that blonde one is Britney Sanders. _Ashlei quickly closed the blinds and made her way to the bowl she left sitting on the coffee table. _If Brandi was here I would be kicked out. No excuses. _She quickly put away the dish and sat down at the table. _Hmm they didn't grab the mail before they left. _Ashlei sat there silently staring intently at the front door. _What the heck, might as well. _Ashlei took a deep breath before sliding out the front in an attempt to not be bombarded with questions. She stuck her hand in the mailbox that hung solidly below the doorbell as the questions rang in her ears,

"Does Kaylee have a long history of many men?"

"Do you honestly believe she is the next victim or is this a hoax?"

"Miss Pellar! Is it true that your sister is a frequent guest at many clubs?"

"Where did she go last night?" Ashlei grabbed the paper and envelopes then slammed the lid of the mailbox shut as she opened the front door.

"Don't you find it strange," Britney Sanders voice called, "That a new victim would be abducted so quickly?" Ashlei shook her head as she slid her way back into her house through the small crack she made before closing it swiftly. She fell to the floor as she tried to catch her breath as the noise of the reporters pounding at the front door filled her eardrums. _They are p__ersistent. _Once she finally caught her breath she looked through the mail that was scattered in front of the door. _Junk, junk, bills. _Ashlei's eyes widened at the envelope with a kiss mark. She looked around to make sure all the windows were covered. The envelope was addressed to Carl. _Could this be from the 'Crimson Kisser'? Could my father have been right that they were inspired by the 'Origami Killer'? _Her fingers caressed the top of the envelope before ripping it open. _He would never do it, whatever this is. Brandi wouldn't let him. _Her fingers trembled as she unfolded the the piece of paper inside. Four colorful, eye-catching cards fall out. Ashlei picks them up and looks at them carefully. _They are club cards. Just like the ones I found in Kaylee's jewelery box. _Ashlei set them to the side and read the message that was on the letter.

**'Are you prepared to save Daddy's Little Girl?'**


	9. Chapter 9: End Starts

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 9: End Starts-Carl**

**August 5/2015 9:40am**

Carl pressed one hand against the smooth doorknob before turning it and allowing Brandi into the wedding coordinators office. Brandi swiftly brushed past him and practically stomped her way across the wooden floor. Carl had always admired the office layout though and didn't understand why Brandi treated the place like a dump. It was illuminated with gold and silver chandeliers and a flower buffet was in the middle of the room that gave the ivory office color. The walls of the building were covered with portraits of different brides. There was always one that captured his attention and he focused his blue eyes on the portrait that hung on the back wall by the washroom. The bride appeared to be in her early twenties and had golden blonde hair that was braided in a beautiful fishtail. Her hair was accented with flowers that matched the lace pattern on her mermaid gown. She was smiling over her shoulder and her jade eyes appeared to sparkle in the sunlight. _Reminds me of Ashlei. Simple yet beautiful. _He smiled to himself and ran a hand through his greying hair. Brandi's hand was on his arm and she violently whispered at him, "Stop staring at the picture. You do it every time." _When did she end up beside me? _Brandi began to drag him to Marcey's desk.

"It is a beautiful shot."

"Ugh," Brandi rolled her eyes, "not really. Only if you are into boho." _What the hell is a boho?_ Carl gave her a confused look and in return was rewarded with a scowl before she sat down in one of the ivory leather seats. _Never agrees with me on anything. _Carl situated himself on the chair beside Brandi who was tapping her nails against the smooth wood of the desk impatiently. Carl picked up the name tag on the desk that read **Marcey Ramsee**. Marcey really was a miracle due to the fact she put up with all of their shit. They were always changing plans and decorations, mostly upon Brandi's request. _How did we end up so lucky to get Marcey? _She was always understanding, even when Brandi would yell obscenities at her. Carl leaned back and stretched his arms. _I shouldn't even be here. I should be at the police station because Brandi could handle this on her own._

"Brandi, you can handle this right?"

"No! God, Carl, we are a couple. This is a couple thing! The police station will still be exactly like it was after we are done here. Besides they said they would phone if they found anything."

"I think they are hiding something."

"Just stop! I'm not going to sit here by myself while they," Brandi points toward a group of wedding planners by the flower buffet, "talk about us." Carl looked over and noticed the planners staring at him before whispering to themselves.

"Our family is what the whole city is talking about. It is to be expected."

"Well I don't want my name hashed around in shame because of your daughter." Brandi rested her purse on the ground by her feet as she tried to avoid eye contact with him. _She just carries on as if nothing is wrong. Talks as if Kaylee means nothing! _

"My daughters are a family you are marrying into!" Brandi's orbs went wide at his sudden outburst. "Watch how you fucking talk because if you don't we won't be postponing this wedding. I will be canceling it." Carl rose to his feet and stormed off over to the flower buffet. _I have to get away from her. _Carl studied the different flowers carefully until he came across the ones Brandi had chosen for the wedding; yellow tulips. Carl ran a stubby finger over the gentle petals as he tried not to crush them. _Life is so precious. It can be destroyed so easily just like a flower. _

"I'm sorry."

Carl turned around to see Brandi looking at him like a lost puppy. _Just like all the other times. It's the same routine, 'I'm sorry' and then it happens again. _

"Okay." _Not much else I can really say. She knows it's not okay._ A wedding planner he didn't know approached him at that moment; his presence cut the tension like a knife.

"I hope everything works out for you." The unknown wedding planner patted him on the back.

"Thank you," Carl responded and shook the man's hand.

"I just got word that Marcey was pulling into the parking lot." The man smiled then proceeded heading towards a desk that was against the far left wall. Carl pushed past Brandi as he made his way back over to Marcey's desk. _That man has more sympathy than my own bride-to-be ever could have. _Carl plunged himself into the ivory leather chair once again and didn't even acknowledge Brandi when she sat down beside him. He looked to the front door to see Marcey rushing in. She finished putting her long brunette hair into a bun as she pulled out her own desk chair and took a seat.

"I am so sorry I am late! There was a wedding today and the flowers didn't show up. Gosh it was just a mess." Marcey put a hand to her forehead before shaking her head and laughing silently. "Sometimes I hate being the messenger."

"If that happened at my wedding I would shoot the messenger," Brandi scowled as she crossed her legs. Marcey looked at her with her mouth agape and eyes wide before regaining her composure and smiling at Carl.

"I'm sure you hear it enough already, but I am so sorry to hear about Kaylee."

"We all are," Carl sighed. Marcey sorrowfully smiled at Carl as they stared each other in the eyes. _I can tell she is sincere. _The two broke eye contact and Marcey pulled out a file from her desk. She opened it to the first sheet and pulled it out and pointed with her freshly manicured nails to the top line.

"So you would like to change the date am I correct?"

"Yes, we were thinking to move it from the spring to the summer." Brandi's voice was monotone as she spoke. She turned to Carl who looked at her for the first time since his outburst and he shook his head at her.

"What?" Brandi asked. _I gotta do this. _Carl turned to Marcey and spoke,

"As of now it is postponed indefinitely."

"WHAT!" Brandi jumped to her feet as she glared daggers at Carl. "Are you kidding me?"

"We can't focus on a wedding like this." Carl tried to keep his voice even but his hands shook. He hated confrontation.

"You asshole!" Brandi threw her hands up in the air before storming out of the office. Carl sat dumbfounded as Marcey just stared at him blankly.

"I'm...sorry about that." _What I lame thing to say. Nice going, Carl._

"I'ts alright. I understand given all the circumstances."

"Well thank you," Carl stood up from his chair and extended a hand out to Marcey, "for everything you've done. You are indeed the best like they all said."

"No problem," she laughed as she grasped his hand, "Feel free to call me for anything." _Anything, huh? _"I may not be alot of things but I am a good listener." Marcey looked at the front door and then back to him. "You just might need a third party to talk with." Carl nodded slowly before looking back at her.

"I guess this is where the end starts." _I feel like I've wasted my time with Brandi when I should've been focusing on my daughters. Brandi wasn't always like this though. _Carl began to walk out of the office before turning back and calling to Marcey, "I might just take you up on your offer though." He turned and made his way out of the office with Marcey's laugh echoing behind him. He made his way to his Dodge Durango and started the old thing up. _Guess she took a taxi back. _He started the engine and began to make his way to the one place he needed to go; the police station.


	10. Chapter 10: Groovy Cat

_**A.N- I updated alot quicker than I usually do but consider it a New Year's present :)**_

_**Just a reminder that everything in italics are the main character's thought for the chapter.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 10: Groovy Cat-Marcey**

**August 5/ 2015 10:07am**

Marcey Ramsee stared as the front door to the office closed and Carl Pellar was out of sight. _That poor man._ Marcey sighed before closing his wedding file and leaving it on the desk. _39 and still not close to getting married. Why do I torture myself with this job? _Marcey rolled her chocolate eyes and made her way over to the flower buffet to straighten out the display. The only other person there was Ryan. "Well Ryan, it looks as if my schedule for the morning cleared."

"Yeah," he laughed, "I heard about that." Ryan's ashen hair fell into his dark eyes as he looked down at the floor. "I think we all heard that."

"Carl has quite a bit going on." Marcey ran her fingers along the buffet in an ill attempt to straighten the plain ivory table cloth.

"Life sucks doesn't it, Marce?" Marcey let out a hearty laugh before slapping him on the arm.

"Shut up, Ryan." Ryan threw his arms up in defeat as he backed away.

"Fine, fine." Marcey stared at him for a long minute before speaking,

"Makes you think, doesn't it?"

"The murders?"

"Yes."

"Of course. These are young girls who just started learning exactly what life could bring. It was their time to shine and they ended up getting fizzled."

"Fizzled. Really, Ryan?"

"Fizzled." Marcey smiled up at him before her serious expression resurfaced.

"I hate that it seems all girls have to do now is go to a club and flaunt themselves to get what they want." Ryan raised his eyebrows at her; asking her to continue. "What I mean is they get what they want so easily now."

"Maybe your just jealous." Marcey scowled at his comment,

"I had to work to get what I wanted. I was always the girl next door who had to work her ass off. Maybe I'm a little bitter but I am in no means jealous. Just look at what has happened to them now." Marcey casted her gaze to the ground before picking up the water can from beneath the buffet. She started to water the flowers as Ryan stared at her intently. "Have something to say to me, Ryan?"

"Not every girl is like that in the world today." Marcey stopped watering the plants and sighed. _Of course I know that. He doesn't understand. _

"I know."

"You're just grumpy because you had a bad morning." _What an understatement! Yelled at about flowers and then a raging bitch. _

"Perhaps." Marcey proceeded to water the rest of the flowers in silence as Ryan stood there leaning against the buffet. When she finished she placed the watering can back underneath. "I'm 39, Ryan."

"And I'm 30. What's your point?" Marcey leaned against the buffet beside him.

"I feel as if I'm sitting on the sidelines. Everybody I know are starting families and planning their lives while I'm here helping people start the rest of their lives with the person they love. I just want that." Marcey closed her eyes as Ryan embraced her from the side.

"You just have to put yourself out there more. There's someone out there for you, you just have to wait for the right moment." Marcey's lips twitched upward into a half-smile as she nuzzled against Ryan's shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself."

"Pre-midlife crisis, obviously," Ryan smirked at her. _Smartass. _Marcey removed herself from him and playfully punched him the gut. "Anyway ever heard of the 'Groovy Cat'?"

"The what?" Marcey looked at him with curiosity as she smoothed the spot of the tablecloth at which she was leaning on.

"It's a club. I overheard someone talking about how that one victim, the one before Carl's daughter, had a card in her pocket for the 'Groovy Cat'." _Ryan always over thinks everything._

"What's the point?"

"Do you think it has anything to do with the 'Crimson Kisser' and how they choose their victims?"

"Given the fact that no other victim had that card on them I would assume no." Marcey made her way back to her desk while Ryan trailed her.

"I think the police ought to look into the small details more," he told her as they walked.

"I think you should've been a detective instead of wedding coordinator."

"You're funny," Ryan laughed at her, "I couldn't last a day in crummy office going over ridiculous amounts of papers."

"You do it here all the time." Marcey smiled and winked at him as she rolled her chair into her desk.

"When's your next appointment?" Marcey turned on her computer and looked at the desktop.

"12:30."

"Nice. Well mine will be here any minute now, so I'll catch you for lunch?" Ryan looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. _Why does he even ask? We always catch lunch together._

"Of course." With that Ryan left and Marcey sat at her desk staring at the computer screen blankly. Her eyes fell towards the folder on the desk and she picked it up and skimmed through it. _Brandi and Carl. Yellow tulips and red fabrics. Cake is red velvet. What a waste. _Marcey through the folder into the recycling bin below her desk. _No point in keeping this. They are never going to get married. _She refocused her attention back to her computer as opened up the internet. She glanced up over her screen to Ryan at his desk in the far left of the room who was greeting his new clients. She looked back at her screen and went to Google. _Well, what the heck. No harm in checking it out. _She typed in the 'Groovy Cat'. Marcey skimmed through the web page and didn't find anything interesting. _Not sure what I expected to find. _As she leaned back into her chair she scrolled through the different pictures on the site. _Not sure why I am even looking. _Nothing unusual appeared in the pictures but Marcey continued to look through the web page anyway. _As if this site would hold the clues to solving the murder case. _Marcey scowled at herself before exiting out of the site.

* * *

**_A.N- Now that you have been introduced to all the characters who's your favorite? Least favorite?_**

**_If you have any desire to contact me for whatever reason (just to chat, ask a question...) you can message me on here, tumblr or twitter. Both of which are under the name LexzieRulz._**


	11. Chapter 11: Karma

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 11: Karma-Ashlei**

**Aug 5/2015 11:53am**

Ashlei strolled along the sidewalk making her way to her favorite cafe. _It sure was a hassle to get away form those reporters. _She reached down into the bottom of her purse and retrieved the club cards she had placed in there earlier. Each one had a number in the top right corner and she rearranged them in order before placing them back in her bag. Ashlei adjusted her sunglasses so she wouldn't be blinded by the August sun as she sidestepped around a pair of young boys on the sidewalk who were playing hopscotch. _This is probably the hottest day yet. _Her eyes darted to both sides of the street before she crossed quickly and approached the entrance to the cafe. She pushed open the door and was greeted with the refreshing smell of coffee and a blast of cool air from the air conditioned building. Ashlei flipped her sunglasses up onto her head as her dark eyes tried to get adjusted to the newfound brightness. She made her way to her favorite seat up at the bar. "Joel! Can I get my usual?" Ashlei called over the counter but to her surprise a man with jet black hair turned around instead of Joel's toffee colored spikes.

"Sorry dear, Joel is on holidays," the man purred at her. "I don't exactly know your usual."

"Cappuccino with a shot of caramel."

"Very nice." He leaned over the table and his icy blue eyes pierced her dark emerald ones. "Is it to stay or go?"

"Stay." Ashlei fought hard to maintain her composure as his breath tickled her face.

"Perfect." Ashlei watched as he prepared the drink in silence. When he was finished he came over and pushed the drink slowly across the counter and that's when she caught a glimpse of his name tag.

"Thank you, Matt." _I have never seen him around here before. _"Did you just start here?"

"No, I usually work evenings. Four until 9."

"I see. I only come in the mornings."

"Shame, this place needs more pretty girls like you coming in more often. If you can't tell, this place is dead." Ashlei turned her head to look around and the place was indeed empty except for an elderly couple sipping coffee by the front window and a woman on her computer beside them. She returned her attention back to Matt and asked,

"Is it like this in the evenings?"

"No, no, no. It is quite lively actually."

"Well, that's nice." _What a stupid thing to say! I could've at least thought of something clever._

"So," Matt leaned over the counter so his face was directly in her's once again, "What brings you here?"

"Other than getting coffee to wake up? I need to relax a little." _No need to give him anymore information than he needs to know. He seems nice enough though._

"I was going to say you seemed a bit stressed." Ashlei craned her neck and smiled at him.

"So you are fairly good at reading people?"

"I'm good enough." He stretched his arm over and fixed the hair that was covering her glasses. "Sorry, it just looked like you had wings sprouting from the top of your head." Ashlei laughed at the comment and began to sip her coffee.

"How long have you worked here?"

"At least a year. I need something that allows me to pay through school but also enough time to study and stuff. Working for a Ph.D is hard work." Ashlei looked up at him with admiration. _Wow, he has brains also. _

"A doctor?"

"Indeed. We need more of them around here."

"Tell me about it." _More doctors would've meant my mom might've been saved. _Ashlei looked at the ground trying to push thoughts of her mom out of her mind. Matt apparently noticed her sudden change of mood and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey now, no need to get all gloomy. How's the drink?"

"It's good, thanks."

"I'm glad. No one has ever asked me for shots of caramel in their cappuccino before," Matt laughed, "It was a first for me."

"Well, I can say you did a pretty fine job." Ashlei continued to sip her coffee in silence as Matt attended to the elderly couple who were ordering some more drinks. _How sweet, she changed over to hot chocolate. _Ashlei smiled inwardly. _Amazing how people can stick together for so long. _Matt made his way back over to her with a loopy grin as he cooed,

"Miss me?"

"I'll miss you later," Ashlei quickly replied. _Whoah! What has gotten into me? I must have taken some tips from Kaylee. _Her emerald eyes watched as his grin turned into a devilish smirk. She studied him and there was no doubt that he was gorgeous. He had that model look that every girl chases after. _If Kaylee were here she would tell me to 'jump on it'. _The more she stared at him the more her expression changed from admiration to curiosity. He caught on and coughed awkwardly as he turned away from her.

"Didn't even realize I didn't turn on the TV this morning. This is why I work evenings," he laughed as he tried to change the atmosphere back to playful. Ashlei watched as he adjusted the television so that it was on the news station. When he looked back at her Ashlei noticed something about his eyes. _They're cloudy. He can read people but I can't read him. He's probably a heart-breaker who tells lies. A lover boy at play and I better stay away. _Ashlei smiled politely to him when he returned. "Never a dull day in this city," Matt commented as he pointed up towards the screen. It was showing clips about the 'Crimson Kisser' again and Ashlei looked away when an image of Kaylee came on. Ashlei dug out the first club card from her purse and carefully hid it under the counter as she read it. **Karma **was the name on the card. It was a bunch of yellow and purple lights shining down on blurry people dancing with the title right in the middle of the card. The number for the club was written tiny in the bottom right corner. _The design isn't what I am interested in though. _Ashlei turned over the card to read the message on the back.

**Karma's A Bitch, Baby! It Came And Pushed Daddy's Little Girl Over The Edge. Casey's Automatics; Ask For Karman. Sterlington Bridge; X Marks The Spot. **

**Will You Go Over The Edge To Save Daddy's Little Girl? **

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Ashlei quickly replied as she tucked the card back into her purse. _I'm going to have a freaking panic attack! What does that even mean! _"Just a birthday card from my Aunt." _I hope he didn't notice my wavering voice._

"Oh really? How old are you now?"

"Eighteen." _Nineteen in two weeks but not that it matters. _Both of them turned their heads to the front door when they heard the chimes indicating that a new customer had arrived. Ashlei watched as the man stuffed some papers into a briefcase and grumbled under his breath. _That's the cop from the police station the other night. The one with anger issues obviously. _Carter Blake stumbled his way over to the bar and stool beside Ashlei. She stared at him and noticed how disheveled he looked. _He couldn't have gotten any sleep last night. _

"Coffee. Black," spit out Blake as sat down.

"Of course, sir." Matt abruptly made work. Ashlei looked up the television to see that they were playing the same clips again.

"God dammit," cursed Blake, "Always playing the same fucking clips over and over."

"You'd think with all the interviews they would have at least some new clips," Ashlei chimed in. _Or maybe some other piece of news worth covering. _Blake grunted in agreement as Matt brought over his coffee. Ashlei looked over through the corner of her eye to notice Blake pulling a flask out from his briefcase and then pouring it in his coffee. Ashlei looked at Matt in surprise but he looked intimidated by the new customer.

"Uhm," Matt stuttered, "I agree. I think they should also stop harassing the families of victims. It does more damage than anything." _He has a point. _

"I think this place is too fucking loud," groaned Blake as he took a sip of his spiked coffee. _I have somewhere else I need to be. _

"Matt, could I get another to go?" She asked as she stood up from the stool. Ashlei positioned her sunglasses over her eyes again as Matt handed her the drink. She nodded in thanks to him before exiting the cafe. _Off to Casey's Automatics I go. _


	12. Chapter 12: Timed Right

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 12: Timed Right- Carter Blake **

**August 5/2015 12:22pm**

Carter Blake sat silently in his police car as his hazel eyes scanned the papers that lay across his lap. _The have nothing! No suspects. No leads. Absolutely fucking nothing! _He clenched the papers in his fist until they were nothing more than a mere ball in the palm of his hand. Blake shook his head in disbelief as he reached over to the passenger side to retrieve his briefcase. _The only useful piece of information is that the fathers of the victims went missing. As if that's any help. They are all probably fucking dead! 'Origami Killer' all over again. _Blake slammed his door shut and began to scan the streets. _I never come to this shit side of town. _He reached into his briefcase and pulled out the flask he had been drinking all morning. He took a swig and felt the whiskey burn down his throat. Blake craned his neck to get out the kink from sitting in the car for so long. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a coffee shop that looked a bit more taken care of than the rest of the buildings. _Coffee is what I need right now. _Blake quickly brushed past the people on the sidewalk; most giving him angry looks along the way. He stopped just short of the doors and took another swig from the flask before placing it back in the briefcase. _I'm going to start feeling the booze soon. _He pushed open the doors roughly and was greeted with an annoying chime. He grimaced and stuffed the papers away before making his way over to the main bar area. _Why do they even call the dumb thing a bar? No booze means no bar. Plain and fucking simple. _He pulled a stool out that was next to a pretty blonde who appeared to be a bit taken aback by his appearance. He waited for a couple of seconds in silence waiting for the waiter to take his order; he never did. Blake glared at the young man who seemed frozen before he placed his elbows on the counter and leaned over. _I hate those damn pretty boys! All of 'em are useless. _"Coffee. Black," he spit out. He watched as the boys face broke free from it's dumbfounded state and turned into one of fake pleasure mixed with a bit a fear.

"Of course, sir." The young man forcibly smiled at Blake but refused to make eye contact with the older gentleman. Blake rolled his eyes as he leaned his head into his palms and began to rub his temples. _God damn, this boy is an idiot. _The sound of Britney Sanders' annoying voice caught his attention and he looked up at the television screen. It was playing the same program that was on last night; he had spent the night taking notes on it.

"God dammit, always playing the same fucking clips over and over."

"You'd think with all the interviews they would have at least some new clips," the blonde beside him agreed. She had a certain tone to her voice that made Blake look over at her.

"You'd think," he grunted. _She looks strikingly familiar. _The pretty boy waiter placed the coffee in front of him without a word. Blake glared up at him but the boy was too busy looking at the blonde. His hazel eyes quickly looked around him before he reached down to his briefcase and pulled out the flask. Blake casually poured the liquid into his coffee. _Wasn't the plan when I came in but it's not like I have anywhere to be. That prick Sean has me coming in later. _

"Uhm," stuttered the waiter, "I agree. I think they should also stop harassing the families of victims. It does more damage than anything." _That idiot should just his mouth._

_ "_I think this place is too fucking loud," Blake groaned. The cafe wasn't that noisy but Blake didn't feel like having to punch the guy's teeth out so he wouldn't be able to talk. His hand wrapped around the warm handle of the mug and he took a sip. As he lifted the mug up to his chapped lips again, the blonde beside him stood up and asked, "Matt, could I get another to go?" The waiter pushed some of his black hair off his face as he turned to grab a bottle labeled caramel that was on the counter. The young man made swift work in preparing the girl's drink. Blake eyed the blonde as she waited patiently. She pushed her sunglasses over her eyes as Matt handed her the drink. She nodded to him and left without a single glance back. _She didn't even pay and he didn't even make her. She looked anxious to be out of here. _Blake blankly bore his eyes at Matt who just stood there looking lost in his own world. _I don't blame her. I would wanna be away from this donkey also. _

"Need anything else, sir?"

"Do I look like I need anything else?" Matt's blue orbs went wide before he dragged himself to the other side of the bar to help an elderly couple who were returning their mugs. Blake finished his coffee as the place emptied out.

"Hey," Blake called over the counter, "I'd like another. This time to go." His voice dripped with annoyance. Matt looked over his shoulder and smirked at Blake. His eyes glistened with mischief as he replied,

"Plan to spike this one too?" Blake scowled at the newfound change of attitude. Matt played smooth when there was someone around to impress but once the two males were alone his boyish nature showed. _What an actor! Have to give him props for that, even if he is an idiot._

"I'm out," growled Blake.

"Shame." Matt rolled his shoulders before pouring the black coffee into the paper cup. Blake watched the dark liquid fall and then a light seemed to turn on in his mind. _The blonde was at the police station. She's the sister of the latest victim! I've got to talk to her. _Matt handed the cup over and Blake asked,

"You know the blonde who was in here?" Matt stared at him skeptically before replying,

"Just met her today. She seems nice enough though. Why you wondering?" Blake ignored the younger man as he collected his stuff to leave. Matt coughed loudly when Blake turned to leave. "$17.45." Blake turned on his heel and growled at the younger man,

"What?!"

"The bill," smirked Matt.

"No way in hell two coffees cost that much, you little shit." The response only made Matt smirk even more.

"That **blonde** didn't pay. You seem **so** interested in her so you can pay her portion." Matt sneered those two words and Blake held back the urge to punch the kid. _I've gotta catch up with her, I don't have time to deal with this shitface._ Blake reached down into his case, pulled out a twenty, and threw it at Matt. Matt laughed as Blake stormed his way out of the cafe. He quickly crossed the street and jumped in his patrol car. He searched the streets for any sign of the blonde; but came up short. _She was walking to the north when she left. _Blake put the car in drive and made his way up the streets in pursuit.


	13. Chapter 13: Piece of the Puzzle

_**A.N- Short chapter, sorry. It is an important one for Matt's character though. Chapter 15; keep that in your mind. That's when deciding character's fates start. :)**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows **_

**Chapter 13: Piece of the Puzzle-Matt**

** August 5/2015 12:55pm**

Matt started cleaning up the spill that the elderly couple has left on the table after the older officer had left. _He was so easy to rile up. _The cloth soaked up the coffee stain and Matt threw in the laundry bin by the garbage. He leaned against the counter to watch the television. It's not like he needed to watch; no new information ever came up within the first couple days of the kidnaping. He knew that very well. He spent days comforting a broken family until Mark turned back into himself over night. It was after those first couple of days that the cops may manage to piece a bit of the puzzle together. They never ended up getting the whole picture though. _How about we change it to sports. _Matt switched the station to some man talking about training camps. His nimble finger began working the dishes in the small sink beside the cash register. Even the soap was a brown color which matched the neutral tones of the cafe. _So boring. Why not add some green and make it seem au natural. _The white cup he was currently washing held a light pink lip mark which Matt immediately recognized as the blonde who was in here earlier. _The one the cop was so interested in. The perv. Not that I can say I'm any better. _Matt smirked to himself before immersing the cup in the bubbly water. _Why would he be so interested in her all of a sudden though? _The warm water caressed his hands as he massaged the handle in between in his fingers; he let go once he heard the chime. Matt craned his head to get a look at the newcomer. The man walked with a confident stride through the little door that blocked off the public from "employees only" area. "Matt, I see you're very busy."

"Funny," Matt's sarcasm rang loud and clear, "The boss coming to check up on me; nothing ever changes."

"I just needed to collect the bills I left by the computer. Can't exactly pay them if I'm not sure what I'm paying for." Matt nodded in understanding as he placed the cup on the drying rack. "Has it been busy?"

"Not really. A few old people, a grumpy cop, bitchy businesswoman, and a pretty blonde."

"You don't say?" Laughed his boss, "I say you lucked out than. You must've met Ashlei, she's Joel's regular."

"Ashlei, huh?" _I swear I've heard that name a few times this week on the news._

"I hope you were nice to her, given all the stuff going on with her sister." The man had picked up the bills and started to head towards the door.

"Sister?" _He can't mean..._

"Kaylee. Kaylee Pellar." With that the boss left the building leaving Matt to contemplate the new information he gained. _No wonder she looked so familiar. Ashlei Pellar. _Matt pulled out the computer chair and plunked himself in it. His blue gaze fell to the ground as he got lost in his own thoughts. _She seemed so nice and collected. Nothing like a slut, which her sister obviously was. The 'Crimson Kisser' has a defined taste. Now that I think about it, the hair, the nose, they totally are related. Which must be why the cop is after her. They never leave the families alone! _

"A bit lost there, bro?"

"What?" Matt stuttered out as his looked up instantly.

"Obviously." Mark slapped his best friend on the shoulder and then made his way to the closet to pull out an apron.

"It's one already?"

"What have you been doing all morning? Sleeping?" Mark let out a hearty laugh as he tied the back of his apron. He acted to normal for a boy who just lost his sister.

"Shit, it wasn't busy at all. I might've dozed a time or two." Matt smiled over to the younger man who was preparing himself his own coffee. "Make me one too...to go." Mark looked over to make sure he had heard right. "I've been here all day, Mark. I'm going out for lunch." _Maybe if I play my cards right I can get the details on Ashlei too. Two is better than one after all and she wants to solve this case as much as I need it to be closed. _Matt reached over to grab his cup and made his way out the back door.


	14. Chapter 14: Hurricane

_**A.N-Starting this chapter is when the M rating kicks in. So expect an increase in the swearing and sexual themes etc. Just a quick tip to keep a look out for the time listed at the start so you understand what events are happening in parallel.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 14: Hurricane-Carl **

**August 5/ 2015 10:31am**

Carl once again pushed his way through the big doors of the police station. The last time he was here the atmosphere was uniquely different; it was one of panic and sorrow. This time when he stepped in the place was lively. Cops were busily rushing between rooms or typing swiftly on their keyboards. There was even a few fellas chatting near the coffee machine. Most of them seemed happy and content. _How could such an awful place evoke those types of emotions? _His ocean eyes found the desk that was right in the middle of the room and he saw the back of Chace's head. The young officer seemed to be the only person who looked stressed in the place; his head fell down and his forehead made contact with the desk. _Not sure if they chose the right guy for the job. _Carl for the first time in years walked confidently as he made his way over to Chace. "Officer?" The young blonde looked up with a blank expression. His eyes were droopy and his blonde hair was a mess. With a few blinks his expression cleared up and his professional demeanor was back,

"Mr. Pellar. Please take a seat." Carl did as asked and leaned his elbows on the desk as he looked directly in the officer's eyes.

"You look stressed."

"I can say the same for you as well, Mr. Pellar." The two men held stares for a good minute before Chace brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes. "Is there a specific reason why you are here, Mr. Pellar?" _Of course there is! Is he stupid?_

"Carl. Call me Carl. I'm sure you know the reason why I am here."

"I understand you are eager for new information Mr. Pell-, Carl, but miracles don't happen over night."

"How long have you been working on the 'Crimson Kisser'?"

"Since it started last July."

"I wouldn't call that overnight, officer." Chace's eyes grew wide and he rubbed his temples in an attempt to find the words he wanted to say.

"I understand that you are angry, Carl. It happens to all the families involved in cases like this one." Carl slumped back in his seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"I just want my daughter back. I'm getting angry because I know you guys must have something and you won't confide it with me. This is my daughter! I have the right to know."

"I understand why you feel that way but-"

"No!" Carl leapt to his feet and slammed his hands against the polished wood of the table, "You don't understand! You could never understand unless this happened to you!" A dozen pair of eyes were staring and Carl shifted uncomfortably. _I hate having the attention on me. Always have. _He lowered his voice so only Chace could hear this time, "You should be working with the families instead of pushing them aside." Chace nodded his head slowly as he let the words sink in. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out the file from the other night. He waved his hand in a downward motion and Carl sat back down.

"Carl, we don't tell the families because we know they will try to solve this themselves and they get in the way instead of help. There is a unit down at the club your daughter was last seen at." _So they do know something._

"Which club is that?" Chace pulled a piece of paper from the file and laid it front of the older man.

"The Groovy Cat. The same one Melody was last seen at."

"Do you think there is a connection?"

"Not sure. Only three out of the seven victims were last seen there. We are looking into it though." Chace pulled out another folder from his drawer that had 'Crimson Kisser' written in bold, black letters on the front. He opened the file and his fingers clasped the bottom of a piece of paper but he seemed hesitant to pull it out. _What is it that they're hiding?_

"Something else, officer?" Chace looked up at Carl and his face was full of uncertainty and his breathing quickened, but before he could answer loud footsteps interrupted them. Sean Grey looked over Chace's shoulder to get a glimpse of what was on his computer then asked,

"I heard some commotion out here. Is there a problem?"

"No, I'm just bit overwhelmed," Carl answered. _That is an extreme understatement. _

"I see," Sean's voice was monotone and he turned to Chace. He sent the younger officer a warning glare and Chace immediately put the 'Crimson Kisser' file back in his drawer. He looked sheepishly back at Carl. _Now I know who is really leading this case. Sean Grey...there's something I don't like about the guy. _

"Carl, just thought he would come down and let me know that he remembered what club Kaylee had went to. Isn't that right?" Chace's eyes pleaded with Carl to play along in order to save them both from trouble.

"Yes. She said she was going to the Groovy Cat." _Seems like Sean is the cause for the bad blood that happened the other night if this is how he run things. _

"If you do come up with any other information, please do **call **us, Mr. Pellar." Sean moved around the table and took the seat next to Carl. "We are doing everything in our power to solve this case. You can't understand what a fall it is for us to know that we failed our job every time another a young lady is found outside a club. We all feel the pain in different degrees." _I don't understand? They only lose their ego but I lose my daughter. He's full of shit. _Carl stands up and looks down at Sean as his hands clench into fists.

"I've been living in the pouring rain for five years and now I'm stuck in a hurricane. I want my life back. I just want to work together but we can't do that when you're hiding things from me!"

"Mr. Pellar, some things shouldn't be said to the family. There are some things the families shouldn't hear." Sean's demeanor never faltered even when he was being cornered.

"I'm asking to know! Maybe this information could save some lives!" _And to think back in my youth I wanted to be one of these guys. _

"We will contact you wh-"

"No," Carl interrupted Sean's scripted speech, "You won't." Carl turned on his heel and started heading towards the exit. He could overhear Chace's rushed words,

"Don't you think we should've asked if he got the letter yet?"

"Not at this time. He needs to clear his head before he could even do anything reasonable. I don't want him to end up with the same fate as the other fathers but right now is not the time." _Letter? _Carl looked over his shoulder and gave the two men a warning glare and watched as their faces morphed into terror once they realized he overheard them. Carl bitterly smiled at them before leaving the building.

Carl opened the front door of the house to be greeted with a vanilla scent. He pulled off his boots, tossed his keys on the side table, and entered the kitchen to spot Brandi baking cookies. _Always bakes when she is upset or angry. Or both. _"Hey," he said dumbly. The brunette ignored him and continued her mixing. _Alright, then. _Carl opened the fridge and stared at the nearly empty shelves. _Hmm, I really have to stop procrastinating on the grocery shopping. _He pulled out a can of Pepsi and popped the tab. The older man sat down at the table as he drank. The cold refreshment felt good as it entered his dry and hot mouth and he relished in the feeling it gave him as he swallowed. _Just hit the spot. _He placed the empty can on the table overtop of a white envelope. _Wait what is this? _Carl pulled it out and stared at the kiss mark on the front. _Oh god! _"Brandi, what is this?"

"Don't know. Found it here when I got home."

"It has my name on it."

"I already said I don't know, Carl!" _Shit, I don't need her attitude. Why do I even put up with it? _Carl's calloused fingers pushed open the flap. His facial expression fell and he squinted his eyes when he couldn't find anything inside.

"It's empty."

"For fucks sake, Carl! What do you want me to say?!" Brandi dropped the bowl on the ground and threw her arms up at him. The dough spread along the dark tiles steadily just like the tension that had been building up between the two people in the room. Carl could only sit there staring up at her dumbfounded. "Why don't you ask your daughter?" Brandi sneered as she reached over to grab a wet cloth from the sink. _Everything we tried to build up is just blowing away and it should hurt. It doesn't. _Carl stood up and grabbed another cloth to help her clean up the mess.

"Where is she?"

"She's your daughter. You should know." Carl dropped the cloth and sent a cold glare at Brandi.

"She's eighteen not a child. I don't always have to keep tabs on her. I can't stop her from going places I don't want her to go."

"And look how that attitude worked out with Kaylee."

"Don't even start with me, Brandi!" Carl puched the bowl into the wall and Brandi leapt up, pointing at him,

"It's true! If you only stopped living in that black hole of a life you have then-"

"Fine," Carl whispered as he recoiled in defeat. _I can't stay here. Not with her, not anymore. _He slowly started backing his way out of the room but he held his stare with Brandi, who was now speechless. Carl swore if you looked close enough you could see water building up in her eyes. _She doesn't have emotion though. _Brandi changed her stance in a blink and rushed her way over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Carl, please." _Please? I'm not quite sure what she is asking. _Her brown orbs burned into his flesh as the duo stood there in silence. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You don't know how much you mean to me." _Only because you couldn't get anyone else. _Her fingers slowly crept down his thighs and then inward until they found their destination. Her hand quickly slid into his pants and began stroking his member. Carl was only male and he could feel himself growing hard. _Mmmmm. Been so long. How'd her attitude change so quickly? _Carl gripped her waist with one hand; not sure if he was going to pull her in or push her away. "We need a moment with just the two of us." _Fuuuuuck. I hate her. I really do but I don't. _"I always keep one in my purse." Her hand quickly disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Carl shook his head in an attempt to clear his now lust fogged up mind. _Didn't realize how long it had actually been since I got any. _"God dammit!" Brandi's screech made him turn his attention to the doorway. "I left at Marcey's desk! This is your fault!" She turned to glare at him. "Always your fault!" Carl's mouth fell open as he blinked rapidly. _What the hell just happened?! _"Now I gotta go down to that damn place and-"

"I'll get it."

"Whatever, Carl. No need to play hero. You aren't one." _I swear she's bipolar and not telling me!_

"I'll get it," he repeated firmly. Brandi rolled her eyes and brushed past him back into the kitchen. Carl sighed and dragged his feet to the doorway to put on his boots. He reached to the side table and grabbed his keys and opened the front door to leave once again. _Maybe Marcey will still be there and I can take her up on her offer to talk. _


	15. Chapter 15: Okay

_**A.N- READ NOTE AFTER THE CHAPTER**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 15: Okay-Ashlei **

**August 5/ 2015 12:38pm**

Ashlei walked at a steady pace down the uneven concrete as she sipped her hot drink. Her eyes traveled up and down the streets to find her destination. She knew where she was going it was just the matter of getting there. _Okay...I know I see Casey's Automatics every time I walk to the cafe. It is on this street. _She sidestepped the construction that was going on around the manholes and kept her eyes trained forward. In the distance she could see a bright neon sign that never turned off. _The Groovy Cat. Hmm, never heard of that one before. _She walked a couple more blocks and spotted the place she was looking for; on the other side of the street. _Ah, well I was close._ She crossed the street and stood outside the door. _Alright, let's do this. _She looked around to make sure there was no reporters around. _Last thing I need it to be bombarded with questions about what I'm doing here. This is too important. _The only person around was whoever was driving the cop car that had just passed her on the road. Ashlei took a deep breath and let her chest rise and fall as the air filled her lungs with the courage she needed to push on. She slowly opened the door that was falling apart, peeked her head in, and entered the empty facility. The place didn't seem very big but there was an elevator in the far back and it wasn't very up kept. Oil was splattered in patches upon the floor and canister were rolling around. _Filled with oil or what? _Ashlei licked her lip and called out, "Hello?"

"If I told you once, I've told you a million times!" An older woman in dirty coveralls stepped out of a small office that was to the right of her. "One minute," she smiled at Ashlei as she pulled the phone away from her face. "I am not for sale!" The older lady yelled into the receiver. Ashlei stared helplessly as the lady continued to bicker with the person on the other end. "This is over!" The lady threw the phone to floor and Ashlei watched as the batteries came tumbling out. The lady reached back and pulled her ponytail out and her black hair fell like a waterfall. It washed away years from her appearance now that her face was framed with her locks. She smiled her pearly whites once again, "Hi, dear."

"Hello," Ashlei's voice sounded hoarse as she tried her best to return the smile. _This is awkward. _

"Sorry you had to hear that. Just some usual prick trying to buy me out."

"Oh."

"Well! What can I do for you, lovely?" Her voice had a hint of an accent. _British, I think. _

"Uhm," Ashlei stuttered, "Karmen." The lady cocked her head at Ashlei before smiling once again.

"Ah, yes! Your car! Sorry, I was told that your boyfriend was coming to get it."

"My boyfriend?"

"Indeed. That's the message I got." _What is she talking about?_

"Do you know who he is?"

"Dear," the lady lowered her head but her eyes still looked up, "I'm a professional. I don't ask questions about my clients. If I did, I would have alot for you, given all the water damage." _Water damage? I don't like the sound of this. _

"What do you-"

"I'm Casey," the lady interrupted, "We haven't officially met yet. So, hello!" She extended her hand out and Ashlei shook it politely. _She can't be any older than 25 now that I get a good look at her. She's not old at all. _Ashlei followed Casey into the office where Casey grabbed keys from a hook. The office was very quaint; only a desk and chair. _No radio, no TV, no books, nothing. How does she manage?_

"How do manage all day without any TV or radio?" Ashlei asked.

"Oh," Casey laughed, "Who needs that shit. I spent my days and nights fixing up these babies," she motioned to the cars in her garage, "Sometimes I get tired and head upstairs to sleep on my little cot. I'm a bit of a hermit." Casey threw the keys to the blonde. _I want to get out of here. Now. _Ashlei forced another smile as she thanked Casey.

"All right. So you have two cars here but you can only get the one back. The one that only needed the oil change. The other one, unfortunately, died. The water damage was too much to repair so I will take it apart and salvage any pieces that may be useful."

"Alright." _All this talk of water damage...'will you go over the edge to save Daddy's Little Girl?' It can't mean..._

"So! Let me lead you to the elevator. No need to go that far down; only the floor below this one."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ashlei looked over at Casey in confusion; breaking out of her thoughts.

"You really are a blonde!" Casey laughed as she motioned for Ashlei to follow. _Wow. Original. Blonde jokes get old fast. _Ashlei kept up with Casey's fast pace and stood in front of the elevator while Casey pressed the button. "Second floor, Karmen."

"Thank-you." The elevator arrived with a screeching halt and Ashlei quickly made her way in and pressed the 2 button.

"Be sure to tell your friends about me!" called Casey as the doors closed and Ashlei descended. _She's really something. _Ashlei tapped her foot as the elevator slowly made its way down. _I hate elevators. I really, really, really hate elevators. _Ashlei covered her emerald iris' with her lids until she felt a jolt that knocked her over. _Smooth ride. _She steadied herself back up and exited; looking all around for a car. _There's quite a few in here. How do I know which one? _She clicked the unlock button and noticed a small silver car had the lights flash. Her feet carried her over to the car that was only a few feet away. _A Jetta. Well, that's nice. _She shoved the key in and unlocked the door. Once inside she checked the vehicle out. It was nothing special; the only thing fancy was the GPS mounted on the deck. Ashlei reached for the glove box and pulled. _What? _She tried again with failure. Her fingers ran along the top and then pulled away quickly. _Electronically locked. Oh god! Why? _Ashlei sucked in a deep breath once again as she started up the car. She turned the GPS on and the destination was already set for Sterlington Bridge. _All planned out. Typical psychopath right there. _Ashlei put the vehicle in drive and made her way out of the garage.

The traffic wasn't bad given the time of day and she made it to the bridge in less than ten minutes. _Everyone's at work. _Ashlei stopped at the side of the bridge and looked around. _X marks the spot. Where's the X? _Her eyes scanned the whole area but she couldn't find any X. All she could see was that this bridge was quite open. If a car were to lose control in the winter they would go over the edge. _This is ridiculous! _Ashlei fell back against the seat and sighed. She brought her hand up to her cheek as she leaned her head against it. She stared blankly out the front window and watched the river run below. Her gaze shifted towards the GPS where her destination was marked with an X. _Of course! _She put the vehicle back in drive and drove to the far side of the road and placed the car in park. If she would to drive forward she would go over the edge of the bridge. _This is a pretty secluded part of the city. If I did this probably no one would see. _The GPS started glitch out and the screen went black. Ashlei stared at it in terror as words starting showing up on the screen.

**Prepared To Go Over The Edge To Save Daddy's Little Girl?**

** What Are You Waiting For?**

** You Will Be Rewarded.**

Ashlei sat for a minute just staring at the words that tempted her and terrorized her. She was now a pawn in cruel game. _If I do this I could die! This is crazy! _Ashlei leaned forward and stared out the window. _But Kaylee! I have to do this!_ Her left hand gripped the steering wheel. _No, no! I can't save her if I'm dead! This will kill me. _Her right hand reached for the shift. _I'm an excellent swimmer though. As long as I get out of the car before it sinks completely I will be okay. _She looked out of her rear view mirror. _But I may not be satisfied with okay. Just being okay. It's better than Kaylee being dead though. I could be dead. No! Stop thinking negatively. I have to think realistically though. I could do this...but I may not be able too. I have surived one car crash...that was luck though. Yes, no, yes, no. _Ashlei unified her thoughts and pressed down on the peddle.

* * *

**_POLL 1_**

**_OPTIONS_**

**_a) Ashlei will attempt the trial and succeed._**

**_b) Ashlei will back out of the trial and not be rewarded._**

**_So for this poll there are only two options but there will be other polls with more options as the story continues. This trial is more of a 'you-do-it-or-you-don't._**

**_Tell me what you would like to happen. You can state it in your reviews, PM me, twitter me, tumblr me, or go to my page and answer the poll there if you like. The option with the highest votes will be what happens. :)_**

**_And this question is just for curiosity. Who is your favorite new character; Ashlei, Carl, Matt, or Marcey? At least from what you know so far. :)_**


	16. Chapter 16: Begin Again

_**A.N- CHAPTER 15's POLL IS STILL OPEN. When chapter 17 goes up the first poll will close. Remember there are multiple ways to vote. Just look back at the instructions on chapter 15 :)**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 16: Begin Again-Carl**

**August 5/ 2015 11:16am**

Carl once again found himself entering the wedding planning office and making his way across the wooden floor to Marcey's desk. She was busily typing away at her computer and didn't appear to notice that he walked in. His ocean eyes found themselves admiring the portrait of the bride that Brandi hates so much. _I've got to tell Ashlei about Brandi and I...I have to tell her that we're over._ That thought slowly started to sink into his brain and he felt his heart go heavy._ Brandi and I are over..._ The gentleman from before approached him and smiled,

"Back again Mr. Pellar?"

"Uh," Carl stuttered out before returning the smile, "Yeah. Brandi left her purse."

"Ah, I see." The man nodded slowly before waving his hand over to Marcey's desk. "Feel free to interrupt her, she's not doing anything." A big grin broke out on the younger man's face, "At least nothing important." The man's chuckle was contagious and Carl soon found himself laughing along with him.

"Thanks. Call me Carl."

"Will do, Carl. I'm Ryan." Ryan let out a sigh and then made his way over to his own desk while Carl worked his way over to Marcey. He quickly spotted Brandi's purse lying on the ground beside the chair and he bent over to grab it. The item felt foreign in his hands now. It was as if he shouldn't even be touching it; it wasn't his right anymore. _Carl, you are an idiot. Not everything is symbolic. _He turned on his heel to leave before he interrupted Marcey but the purse wasn't closed; all the items fell to the floor when he performed the swift motion. Carl's cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of red as Marcey's head whipped back to see the commotion.

"Carl," Marcey dragged out the vowel as she stared at him.

"Sorry. Brandi forgot her purse."

"No worries." Marcey smiled as she removed herself from her desk to help him pick up the various items.

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"Don't worry. I wasn't doing much. My only other appointment for today rescheduled so I was just clearing things up on the computer. You wouldn't believe the amount of junk that gets stored on there." Carl could only nod as he retrieved the condoms that fell out and hastily put them in the bag. _Not sure why that embarrasses me. I am a grown man after all. _Marcey's long fingers reached over to his stubby ones as she shoved a tube of lipstick in his hand.

"Thanks." Carl zipped the purse shut in order to avoid another spill. "You can uhm," he struggled to find the words to say, "throw our file out." Marcey stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth as she fell back down in her chair.

"Oh."

"Don't worry though! I will stay pay you for all your hard work and effort."

"No!" Marcey raised her hands up and shook them violently trying to send Carl a message, "No. Don't worry about."

"Marcey,"

"No. Just leave it be. Truth is I already threw out your file." _She what? Why?_

"You did?"

"Yeah," Her brown orbs looked down at the ground, "I should be the one apologizing."

"Anyone could have seen it coming. I understand." _I should have seen it coming. _

"So..." Marcey started to fumble with her hands awkwardly as the silence between them lingered for a bit longer than necessary. "Do you want to talk?" Her right hand motioned to the chair across from her. _I'm not sure what to say anymore. _

"I wouldn't want to burden you. It's just time to begin again." _Time to start over. Time to do what is right and not just get by. _Her facial expression morphed into one of admiration as she stared at the older man as his words soaked in.

"That's a good way to look at it." The duo comfortably stared at each other for a few minutes; neither knowing quite what to say. _It feels nice just having someone who would be willing to listen. _"Please," Marcey broke the silence with another gesture to the chair, "Just sit for a bit."

"Alright." Carl plunked himself down on the ivory leather chair and watched as Marcey typed something on her computer and turned it to face him. The web page was an array of neon and crowds of people dancing. _The Groovy Cat? Why is she showing me this? _

"I don't know if it is any help but this was the club Melody was last seen at. It might have a connection." Carl stared at the page for a long while and mentally captured the address of the club. _A downtown club? That isn't exactly the safest part of town. _Marcey shifted uncomfortably as Carl just zoned in on the screen not saying a word. "I really don't know if there is one. I mean, ugh, sorry. It was a stupid idea. I just thought,"

"Thanks," Carl cut her off, "for showing me. It was the same club my daughter was last seen at."

"Really?" Marcey's eyes lit up in surprise. _Heh, cute. She looks like a kid in a candy store. Why was she looking into this anyway?_

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should start taking matters into your own hands, Carl." _She's right._

"Maybe. Is that what you did? By looking up the club?"

"Oh, Ryan had mentioned that was the club Melody was last at. I just thought I would look and maybe something strange would pop up. I don't really know. You're one of the nicest people I met and you don't deserve this. Just thought maybe if I did find something it would be of use. I just, oh, sorry I'm rambling." _At least she cares. _

"It's fine." Carl smiled at her; the first genuine smile he has given someone in a long time. _I should check the Groovy Cat out. God knows the police aren't doing crap. _Carl removed himself from the chair and got himself ready to leave. "Thanks, Marcey."

"Anytime. Just like I said before." Her pearly whites flashed at him again and he couldn't help but return the smile as he started making his way to the exit. His feet abruptly stopped when he approached the flower buffet as a thought quickly crossed his mind. _I should ask Marcey to come. Two pairs of eyes are better than one. _Carl quickly rushed his way over to Marcey's desk and his heavy footsteps created a loud echo in the building. Carl leaned himself over her desk as she looked up at him in confusion.

"Why don't you come to the Groovy Cat with me? I've never been that observant and maybe together we could find something." _Where did all this new confidence come from? _Marcey's lips formed a straight line as her forehead wrinkled in thought.

"I don't know."

"I understand if you don't want too. This is my battle and it's selfish of me to ask you to fight it with me. I'm sorry." _You are such an idiot. Why in the hell would she want to go with you? Are you just scared to go by yourself? _

"Carl," Marcey got up from her desk and grabbed her bag, "I'll go with you. It shouldn't take that long and if we both go it will be done quicker. Besides I have nothing else planned for the day." _Wow. It's almost as if she is selfless. _

"Okay. Thank-you."

"I have to talk to Ryan quick." Marcey made her way over to her colleague and Carl started to leave the building. _Why do I feel anxious right now? My life is falling apart yet I'm anxious to see what this day brings? This isn't like me. I guess under extreme circumstances people will change. _Carl opened the drivers side door of his Dodge Durango and climbed in. He started the engine up as Marcey ran out of the building and into the passengers side; she was carrying two purses.

"For one, you will have to drive me back here when we are finished so I can get my car. Two, you forgot Brandi's purse again." She threw the purple purse at her feet while her own black one sat in lap. _Oh, right. _Marcey buckled herself in and looked over at Carl, "Ready to begin again?" she asked. _Funny. Not quite yet. _

"Yeah," he lied, "There is a stop we have to make first."

"Drop off the purse?"

"No, I need to book a hotel."


	17. Chapter 17: Moving Forward

**_A.N- Poll 1 is now closed._**

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 17: Moving Forward-Marcey**

**August 5/2015 11:33am**

_He looks so sad. _Marcey stared into Carl Pellar's deep blue eyes and all she saw was a pool of sorrow, yet he had this glimmer of hope in the corner. _Hoping that I will help. It's not my place though. _"I understand if you don't want too. This is my battle and it's selfish of me to ask you to fight it with me. I'm sorry." _Oh, he looks just like a little kid; all sad and pouty. _Marcey could see his face drop and those eyes lose that little glimmer of hope. _He needs support and I said I would be there...besides I have nothing else to do today. It might actually be good to get out of here for a while. _

"Carl," she got up from her desk and reached for her purse, "I'll go with you. It shouldn't take that long and if we both go it will be done quicker. Besides I have nothing else planned for the day."

"Okay. Thank-you." She smiled over at him but the older man appeared to be in some sort of thought.

"I have to talk to Ryan quick." _I have to cancel our lunch date. Hm, I'm never the one canceling. _Marcey's heels made an echo as she rushed over to Ryan's desk. He looked up at with a smirk,

"So, Marcey..."

"I have to cancel our lunch plans." Ryan let out a laugh as he slapped his desk.

"Of course you do."

"What's that suppose to mean?" _He's such a goof. What is his problem?_

"Oh, nothing." Ryan's knowing smile told a different story than his words.

"I don't have time for this." Marcey threw her arms up in frustration. _He can be impossible sometimes! Who needs a younger brother when I have him around. _

"It is so obvious, Marce." Marcey raised her eyebrows at him as she motioned with her hands for him to continue.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" He laughed, "You like him." _WHAT!? Where does he get these absurd ideas?_

"You are delusional."

"I think you are if you won't admit it. I know things like this. You eyed him ever since him and Brandi booked in. Of course I wasn't going to say anything then but now it's all game."

"How about you shut up?"

"You'll see," Ryan basically sung the words, "You'll see." He smirked at her once more before he waved her away. Marcey exhaled and began to leave the building. "He forgot her purse again." Marcey looked back over at her desk and surely enough the purple bag was still sitting there. _Better not leave that here again. _She quickly retrieved the bag and exited the building and she saw Carl sitting in his vehicle. Marcey made her way over and opened the passenger door,

"For one, you will have to drive me back here when we are finished so I can get my car. Two, you forgot Brandi's purse again." Marcey tossed the purple bag down at her feet and placed her black one on her lap as she buckled in. "Ready to begin again?" _Wow, that was lame. No wonder I'm single. Okay, no pity party again. This isn't about you._

"Yeah," Carl smiled, "There is a stop we have to make first."

"Drop off the purse?"

"No, I need to book a hotel."

After the quick detour to the nearest hotel the pair made their way to the Groovy Cat. The place was covered in neon lights and with the carpet and rope it looked more appropriate for a Hollywood club. Carl pulled into the parking lot and placed the vehicle in park. "I'm sorry," Marcey blurted out.

"For what?"

"For everything." _Shit seems to happen over and over to the same people. _

"It's not your fault so don't worry about it." Marcey nodded and climbed out of the Durango then started marching off to the entrance. She looked over her shoulder and saw Carl standing idly at the hood.

"Carl?" _This must be hard for him to come here. It's not his fault his daughter can't control herself. It's almost impossible to control a young person who has formed a mind of their own. _

"I'm coming. It's just, this place," he motioned to the bright lights that weren't shut off, "It seems strange. A waste of energy." _The lights or people coming to this place?_

"Want me to head in without you?"

"No," Carl shook his head, "I'm right behind you." He swiftly made his way to her and they entered the club. The inside was an array of even more neon lights and lava lamps. The place would give older people a headache. There were plush lime green and purple couches in one corner of the club and right across the dance floor was the bar. The only other person in there was cleaning some glasses. Marcey's dark eyes looked above her to the second floor. _Probably bedrooms. _She felt a tug on her sleeve and Carl was guiding them over to the bar. The bartender looked like he was in his mid thirties with his messy brown hair and slightly visible wrinkles starting to form around the corners of his eyes. The man noticed them and his silver eyes stared as he tried to make out why two people would be here during this time of day.

"Howdy."

"Hello," Carl's voice was just above a whisper.

"What can I do for ya folks? You know we don't officially open until six. That's when all the fun really starts." The man laughed.

"I just have some questions," Carl's voice regained volume.

"Hey, you're that father of that girl who is missing." Carl took a seat at one the stools.

"That's why were here," Marcey chimed in. _Here to get answers, not make Carl feel miserable. _

"Ah," the bartender nodded, "Well, I'd be happy to answer any questions, even though I've already told the cops everything I know. Name's Tanner."

"Carl, and this is a bit more personal than the cops."

"And I'm Marcey." Tanner eyed the duo and then leaned forward on the bar.

"So, what can I do for you? Do you want a drink? It would be on the house."

"Whiskey," Carl piped up as his head lifted up, "Just straight up whiskey." _Oh god, I hope he isn't turning to drinking over this. It would be such a waste. _Tanner gave an approving look as he began to poured the alcohol. He handed the glass to Carl and looked over at Marcey.

"I'm good." Marcey looked over to Carl who was already halfway done his glass.

"My daughter was last seen here. Did you see her?"

"No," Tanner shook his head, "At least not that I can recall. It was sure busy that night, I could pay my rent in the amount of tips I got. Of course I don't have to pay rent since I own the place. That is besides the point. I didn't see her as far as I remember." _No shit it's besides the point. _Carl brought his hand to his forehead and shook his head. _Clearly not the answer he wanted. _

"What about Melody? The other girl?" Carl looked over at her confused and she gave him an 'I know what I'm doing' look.

"Ah, Melody," Tanner sighed, "She was a regular."

"Wasn't she underage?" Marcey asked.

"Well, yeah. You can come into the club as long as you're sixteen, I just can't serve you." Tanner started wiping glasses off again as he spoke, "I swear she came in every night, every second night at least. She would say she had to get away from her whore of a mom. I don't ask questions, but it was clear those two had a strained relationship. So I guess she came here to unwind. She was always on the dance floor. Sometimes she would come here to get a glass of water or coke. She was a nice girl, troubled, but nice."

"Sounds like most girls now adays," mumbled Carl as he stared at the bartender. _Blame society. _

"Do you know any of the other victims?" Marcey asked.

"No." Tanner looked down at the tiled floor. "Just Melody." Tanner's eyes lit up as he slammed the glass he was cleaning down. "When I last saw her she said she was heading out with some guy."

"A guy?" Marcey looked over at Carl and noticed that his eyes sparkled once again. _Amazing what a little hope does to a person._

"Yeah, it was probably just some nobody, like I told the police, but she said she was heading out with a Max. Of course," he looked down once again as he cheeks flustered, "She was already drunk by the time she got here. Her names might've been mixed up or might have not even left with that person either."

"Max, huh?" Carl looked over at her and flashed her a half-smile, "At least we have something."

"So now what?" _Max is just a possible name right now until we can put a face to it._


	18. Chapter 18: To The Water

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 18: To The Water-Ashlei **

**August 5/2015 1:03pm**

Ashlei unified her thoughts and pressed down on the peddle. _This is it. There's no other way. _With a quick jerk the car moved forward and Ashlei could feel her stomach drop as she fell over the edge. The beating of her heart rang in her ears and she swore the sound would make her deaf. _OH SHIT! Why did I do this? Oh god, oh god, oh god..._The nose of the car made impact with the harsh water below; sending an array of waterworks. Ashlei let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and loosened her grip on the steering wheel. She looked out the window and saw the water rising rapidly as the car began to submerge. Her blood pulsated through her veins and her breathing became uneven as she tried her best to regain composure. _Fuuuuck. _A clicking sound made her turn her attention to the previously electronically locked glovebox. She reached in and her long fingers grabbed the only item in there; a plastic bag with what appeared to be puzzle pieces in it. _Didn't want it to become wet. The 'Crimson Kisser' really takes these sick games seriously. _Ashlei felt the water rising up her pant legs and she focused her attention back out the window; there were cracks that were about to bust at any second. _How far down am I? _Ashlei took a deep breath as she unbuckled herself. She tried opening the driver's side door but ended up with no luck. Ashlei hastily crawled over to the passenger's side and gripped the handle while her other hand had a death hold on the plastic bag. _Okay, so, not sure how far down I am. Which means I don't know how far from the surface I am... _Ashlei inhaled deeply as she filled her lungs until they were about to burst. She tugged at the handle and pushed. The door opened and she was thrown back with a heavy rush of back was pressed up against the drivers side door and a sharp pain burst into her lower back. _Glass. Shit!_ Ashlei kicked herself out of the vehicle and began making her way upward. The water was icy cold; any other time she would view it as an escape from the smoldering weather. _Just keep going. Just keep kicking. _The water embraced her; it grabbed hold of her and wouldn't let go no matter how hard she tried. The liquid grasped at her clothes and weighed her down; trying to drag her down to its bed. Ashlei kept kicking her legs and pushing herself to go farther. _I can almost smell the air. _The only good thing was that the river current wasn't harsh and violent like it usually was. It was a slow and steady; it allowed her to dance within it. _Almost like it was calling for me. _Ashlei's lungs were practically drained of any oxygen she had held before and she blew out her nose in hope to relieve some pressure. She could see the sunlight penetrating through the darkness. _Almost there! You can do this, Ashlei. You must do this! For yourself and for Kaylee. _Ashlei closed her green eyes and started to feel light. Her body was going numb and she couldn't do anything about it. She slowly started to fall back down into the abyss. _No, come on! Fight it! You have to fight it! _Gathering up all the strength that remained in her abused body she pushed. Her arms reached up above as she tried to grab hold of something she knew wasn't there. _One more..just..one...more. _Her lean legs kicked for the last time as her head emerged from the water. _Dear God! _She gulped a handful of air before the soft current brought her under again. _I fucking did it! _Ashlei brought herself back up again and continued to breathe in as she treaded the water with all the strength her adrenaline pushed her with. Her right hand still clenched the bag and she looked at it carefully. _If I had dropped that I might as well have just drowned. _Her emerald eyes scanned her surrounding area. _How far downstream am I? _She blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the brightness and find any hint of land. _Ah there! I'm not that far downstream actually. The river bank is just to my left. _Ashlei started trying to fight the current and make her way over to the riverside but she was losing. _Come on! Isn't the front crawl supposed to be the strongest swim? _Her arms flew out in front of her and she pressed on. Her nails dug into the dirt and she tried her best to haul herself up. She fell but her grip was tight enough that she didn't get swept away again by the river. Ashlei took a few deep breaths to steady her breathing and she looked up to the land again. _You made it this far, didn't you? _She tried once again to haul herself up but found that someone had grabbed her wrists. "Fucking shit!" A man cursed. Ashlei felt herself being dragged up onto the bank. She laid there on her stomach for a few seconds before looking up at the man who had helped her.

"Ugh," was all she could manage to cough out. Her dark eyes observed the man in front of her and suddenly a light flashed in her head. _The cop with anger issues. What did they call him? Blake? _The older man's hazel eyes stared down at her as he held a frown on his face. He bent down to her level and asked,

"Are you alright?" Ashlei nodded and crawled herself up so she was on her knees.

"Yes," she stuttered, "I, uh, thank you." _What was he even doing here? _

"What the fuck were you doing?" He glared at her for a few seconds, "All I saw was this fucking car drive over the edge."

"Were you following me?"

"I had to ask you a few questions."

"Last I heard you weren't allowed on the case." Ashlei returned the glare even though she knew she obviously said something that would make him angry. Blake scowled at her before spitting out,

"I'm not." He put his face inches from hers, "But your sister will be dead on the side of the curb if I'm not invovled."

"So you're going against orders." _I'm not stupid. I know how these things work. _Blake huffed at her as he stood back up.

"I'm going to solve this case," he mumbled. Ashlei noticed that his demenour had changed from earlier. _Perhaps he was genuinely worried about me? Or this case?_

"Me too," she sighed, "I have too." Blake looked over his shoulder at her and grimaced. Ashlei looked down at herself and noticed that she had a huge cut running along her abdomen as well as whatever she had sustained on her back. _Shit, when I crawled out of the car. _She reached down and touched it; it was bleeding heavily.

"Don't. It will get infected." She looked over at him and pulled her hand away. _He's a cop. He has to know things like that I guess. _His hazel orbs eyed the plastic bag in her hand. "What's that?" He stepped closer, "Is that what I fucking think it is?" _What does he think it is? _Ashlei stood up and stared blankly at the man. Blake turned his back to her and began fumbling with some papers on the hood of his car. Her vision was starting to get blurry and she felt like the world was spinning. Her body began to ache and she felt nauseous. _Adrenaline must be wearing off. _Ashlei fell to her knees as she started to cough out. A faint ringing in her ears began to make her head pound. _Sirens?_ "Fuck!" Blake yelled, "Cops are coming. We got to get out of here unless you would like to be detained?" He looked back over at her and his eyes went wide as he noticed the state she was in. Ashlei's hands clenched the dirt as her eyes closed tightly. _It would be wise to get myself checked out. I just don't have the time. _Suddenly the world caved in on her and she collapsed completely onto the hard ground. The air seemed to thicken as breathing became increasingly difficult. A pair of strong arms lifted her up by her armpits and Blake tossed her left arm around his neck and his slithered his around her waist. He dragged her over to his patrol car. "We got to get going," he growled. Blake opened the passengers side door and shoved her in.

"Wait," Ashlei groaned, "The bag." _I dropped it when I fell. _Blake looked over to her former position, scowled, and made his way over to get it. Ashlei leaned back into the seat as she fought to keep her eyes open. Blake entered the vehicle and started it up just as Ashlei's world faded to black.

* * *

**_A.N- I can't tell you how much I appreciate that you let me borrow your eyes in order to read this story. Just know that I appreciate every one of you readers :)_**


	19. Chapter 19: Cruel To Be Kind

_**A.N-READ A.N AT BOTTOM!**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 19: Cruel To Be Kind-Carter Blake **

**August 5/2015 1:24pm**

_ Fucks sake! _Blake climbed into his patrol car and started up the engine. The roaring of sirens was rapidly approaching and they had to get out of there now. He looked over at the blonde beside him. _Passed out. Just fucking great; can't take her to the hospital now. _Blake tossed the plastic bag into the cup holder and backed up. He knew another way to get back up onto the hill that would attract less attention to them; he learned it back on his average patrol days. Blake pressed down harder on the gas pedal and took a rough turn that sent Ashlei's head into the window. _Probably already has a concussion. _His hazel eyes checked his rearview mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. Once up the hill he slowed down to the speed limit; the cops and reporters were most likely already down there trying to find anything they could claw at. He looked out of the corner of his eye to Ashlei and he scowled. _Where do we fucking go? I need to get information out of her. _His place was about 20 minutes away and he didn't know where she lived. He never liked having company over except those few times Ash came over to watch a football game a time or two; but for her he would have to make an exception.

He pulled into his driveway and put the patrol car into park. His place wasn't anything spectacular; a little thing in this crappy suburban part of town. The neighbors all had yappy dogs and lived the life of white picket fences. Sure, they had learned not to bother him too much but there were times just their presence would tick him off. Blake reached into the back and grabbed his briefcase with all the 'Crimson Kisser' files and he tossed Ashlei's plastic bag into it. _The fuck is that anyway? _He unbuckled Ashlei and then crawled out and opened her door. He swooped his right arm around her and started dragging her up onto his porch. He pulled out his key and opened the door. The interior of house was just as special as the exterior; it wasn't. The walls were painted a dark shade of brown and the floors were hardwood except for the bathroom which was tile and the bedroom which had an ugly beige carpet that he could care less about replacing. The only thing worth talking about was his home entertainment system. The 54 inch flat screen TV and its accompaning speakers took up half of the living room. The other half consisted of a coffee table and the curved leather couch that was designed for having up to 8 people. It was one of those special reclining ones that was always advertised on TV with a bunch of people watching sports. He was the only who used it but the main fact was that he owned it. It was everyman's dream to have setup like that. Blake set his briefcase down on the sidetable by the door and he threw his keys into the cup that was upon the table. He then carried Ashlei over to the leather couch and placed her down as gently as he could. _I have some T3's somewhere. She's gunna need 'em when she wakes. _Blake wandered off into the bathroom and searched the cupboards until he found what he was looking for. He made his way into the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room, and grabbed a glass to fill with water. He spotted the half empty whiskey bottle sitting on the counter and contemplated on having another swig. _Better not if I expect her to be nice. _He turned on his coffee pot deciding that would be a better alternative. He placed the pills and water on the coffee table in front of Ashlei and took a seat on the farthest side away from her. With a flick of the wrist the recliner popped out and Blake relaxed comfortably waiting for his coffee to finish or for the blonde's eyes flutter open; whichever came first. He closed his eyes and breathed in steadily while he leaned against the leather head cushion. _Hmph, if only that prick Sean saw who I have at my place. He would be rolling around in his own shit trying to put the pieces together. I can't wait to show that ass-face up, along with that pretty boy Chace! _A beeping sound aroused Blake from his relaxation as he stretched his legs out and got himself to a standing position. He backtracked his way into the kitchen and reached for a mug in the cupboard above the sink. He poured the hot liquid into the white mug. It ran profusely down the sides of the mug, similiar to that of a person bleeding, and Blake jerked his head to face the blonde. _Her wounds...I must have some shit around here to help with that. _Blake slammed the mug down on the counter and rushed into the bathroom to search his drawers. He was a cop so he must have some medical stuff stashed somewhere. He found some polysporin, gauze, large clear band-aids, disinfectant, and some tensor bandage. _It will have to do. _He carried the supplies over and placed them on the coffee table beside the water and pills. _Don't think she would cooperate with me if I touched her while she was unconscious. Ash would though. _Blake laughed, more like a 'huff', to himself and retrieved his coffee. He sat silently on the leather couch drinking while he waited for her to awake. _She is a pretty thing though, I'll admit that. _As the dark liquid fell down his throat he heard a groan from his left. He peered over to see Ashlei working her way up to a sitting position with her hand on her forehead. He emerald eyes opened and her foggy mind tried to take in her surroundings. She stared at him with a cloudy haze and mumbled, "Where?"

"My place. Had to get away from the reporters and cops. Being detained would mess up your master plan, wouldn't it?" She huffed at the older man's remark and rested her head in her hands. "How exactly is driving over a bridge part of your master plan?" _The rumored trials. Read about them in the file; just need her to confirm._ Ashlei ignored him and he rolled his eyes. "Just take the pills on the table, princess," he growled. He took another sip of his coffee as Ashlei glared at him.

"Trying to drug me now?"

"If I wanted you dead I would've let you drown." _Always have to be nice to the girls. They're a real bitch. _Ashlei eyed him cautiously for a second before reaching over the table to grab the glass of water. Once bent over she hissed in pain and clutched her abdomen. _Fuck. Right. _"We'll fix that once you take the pain meds."

"I'm not going to the hospital," she snapped.

"I'm not fucking stupid! That would lead to more trouble than your worth." That comment earned him another green-eyed glare from the blonde. "Use your eyes." Ashlei looked across the coffee table and once she spotted the supplies she mumbled something that sounded like sorry. Ashlei swallowed the pill in one swig and looked over at the man; she was shaking. _Fuck! Didn't even think about putting a blanket over her. _"You should have shower." _She also wouldn't stink so bad._

"Okay." She looked down at the wooden floor, "Sorry I made a mess."

"Whatever, first door on the right." Ashlei arose from the leather piece of furniture and grimaced even though she tried her best to hide it from him.

"My clothes," she whispered. _The fuck she say?_

"What?"

"My clothes," she spoke louder, "They're wet and dirty. I don't exactly have any other belongings with me." Her eyes enlarged at the last sentence and she frantically looked over at him. "My bag!" _Shit, knew that thing was important. It's the 'Origami Killer' all over again. _

"We need to talk about that." His tone was almost menacing as he stared her down.

"It's here though?"

"Yes!" Blake yelled, "Just get fucking cleaned up so I can deal with those gashes. They're gunna become scars you know. I'm not some pristine surgeon."

"I can tell," Ashlei grumbled, "What about my clothes?" _Persistent thing. _

"I'll see what I can find, blondie." Ashlei scowled at him before wobbling off to the bathroom. Blake continued to drink his now cooled coffee as he heard the water start running. Once he finished he dropped the mug into the sink and worked his way into his bedroom. _Everything will be too big on her. _He opened drawers and searched his closet. _No fancy stuff. _Blake finally decided to check his bottom drawer that was reserved for pajamas. He usually slept in his boxers but sometimes when the winter nights were unusually chilly he would wear pajama sweats and a shirt. He pulled out a long sleeved navy blue cotton top. _This will come to her knees. _He grabbed the matching bottoms just in case. He's never really had experience when it came to matters like this. Usually the chick would be gone by the next morning. Or in the case of his last serious girlfriend; she would refuse to wear any of his stuff. He tossed the items over his arm and headed towards the bathroom door and gripped the handle. He knocked with his other hand three times and called, "Dead in there?"

"What?" Ashlei answered in a confused tone. _Nevermind._

"I'm coming in!" Blake twisted the handle and entered the steamfilled room. He placed the clothing items on the counter and left promptly. He would feel awkward if he had stayed. Blake grabbed a towel from his hallway closet and made his way back to the leather couch. He bent down and started wiping up the water and blood that had settled on the furniture and floor. _Fucking lucky it's easy to clean up. _He could hear the rushing water slowly fade away and he figured Ashlei was finished. He tossed the used towel underneath the coffee table. _Will put it away later. _He backtracked to the hallway closet to retrieve some blankets just in case Ashlei needed them. He threw them over the top of the leather couch. The creaking sound of the bathroom door opening forced him to turn around and notice Ashlei. His shirt hung nicely just above her knees and she was holding the sides of his pants.

"Do you have any pins? I don't have anything else to wear underneath this and I don't want them falling down." She looked down at the ground as her pallid face turned a deep shade of red.

"In the bathroom?" He answered skeptically. _I don't keep any sewing shit around here. _

"Thanks." With that she swiftly popped back in the bathroom. Blake took this opportunity to get the supplies ready to patch up her wounds as best as he could. _She better cooperate. _Ashlei reemerged from the bathroom with the pants securely on her. The legs dragged on the ground but at least they weren't falling down. _Guess I do keep some random shit around. _Ashlei crawled onto the couch and lifted up the shirt to expose her abdomen. "It's just the two major ones to worry about. I can live the rest." Blake simply shrugged and poured some disinfectant on a piece of gauze. He pressed down gently on the gash and made a circular motion. Ashlei made a low growl but otherwise didn't complain. Once finished Blake reached for the tensor bandage and began to wrap it around her small frame. His stubby fingers brushed along her smooth skin as he finished up the wrapping. Ashlei dropped the shirt so it covered her once again and turned her position on the couch so her back was facing him. She pushed the shirt off her shoulder so it rested against her arm; nothing else was showing.

"Shit!" Blake exclaimed as he noticed the wound. _That bitch is nasty. It's still bleeding! _He grabbed another piece of gauze and went on with the same routine. He ran the gauze along the wound and Ashlei would hiss every once in awhile. Once that was done he grabbed the large, clear band-aid and pressed it roughly down on her shoulder blade. He knew those things needed alot of pressure to stay. Once finished he pushed up the shirt and Ashlei twisted around to face him.

"Thank-you. Again." Blake ignored her and moved himself up onto the couch beside her. The duo stared at each other in silence for a moment. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the way they were bloodshot. _I can't look any better. _Ashlei smirked at him a bit and let out a quiet laugh.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Just reminded me of something my sister said."

"Me?"

"Yes." _She must have lost some brain cells due to lack of oxygen. _"She said you have to be cruel to be kind. You seem like that kind of person."

"Kind isn't a word people use to describe me."

"You took me in."

"Because I need information from you." He focused all his attention on her, "What the fuck happened?"

"I, I, I must've steered far to the left and by the time I had hit the brakes it was too late." She averted her gaze from him. _Bullshit!_

"You may be blonde but don't try to act stupid." Her eyes shot up and the glare she sent him shot daggers.

"I'm not."

"You see, I know what you did."

"You know nothing!" She shouted at him. "Where's my bag?"

"What's so special about it?" _It has to have come from the trial. Only an idiot would drive over that bridge._

"My sister gave it to me. I hold onto it because I need something to hold onto."

"You're good," Blake applauded her, "But that's a load of shit." He got up off the couch and walked backwards to the table where his breifcase was. He reached behind him and grabbed it, opened it, and pulled out the plastic bag. He held it defiantly in front of her. "Looks like puzzle pieces to me." Ashlei rose her feet, scowled at the pain that followed her quick movement, and reached her hand out to grab the bag.

"Give it to me!"

"Cruel to be kind, eh?"

"You're not trying to help me. You just want all the credit." She stared accusingly at him.

"That is helping, princess," he sneered back at her, "We both could use each other's resources." Ashlei kept breathing heavily as she watched him open the bag. "Trials are back. This freak is simply another 'Origami Killer' copycat."

"Just give me the bag." _Women..._Blake tossed the bag to her and she held onto it tightly. "Thank you." Blake rolled his eyes and marched into the kitchen to pour himself another mug of coffee. "Do you know what the other trials are?" Ashlei whispered softly enough so he could barely hear. He glanced over his shoulder,

"No. Just knew that there were trials and driving over a bridge seemed like a good one. I could only 'borrow' a few files." Ashlei curled back on the couch and grabbed a blanket to cover herself with. "Did you want a mug?"

"I drink cappuccino."

"I'm not barrista."

"Fine," she sighed, "I'd like one." _She's something different. _Blake poured both their mugs and entered the living room. He handed her the mug and sat down. Ashlei sipped silently for a minute before her gaze fell upon him once again, "I just want to save my sister." _She wants to be a fucking martyr. _"I just don't know if I can trust you." She set the mug down on the coffee table and stretched out on the couch and yawned. "I want to go home and rest."

"Not until you answer my questions."

"Then ask them!"

"How many trials do you have?"

"Four."

"Where are they?"

"They're in my purse." Her eyes grew and she gasped. "Shit! No purse. Shit. Everything is gone in the river! Fuck!" Her eyes ferociously looked around the room in a panic. "Thank god I didn't bring my phone or wallet with me today. But fuck!"

"Driving without a valid license?" Blake raised his eyebrows at her. "That's a felony. Would have to be sorted out at the office." She gaped at him.

"You've got to be kidding me!?"

"I could waver it though...If you agree to work with me on this." _Now she's trapped._

"I don't understand you."

"No one does." Ashlei grabbed the plastic bag and emptied out it's contents. Blake stared intently at the pieces that fell out. It was indeed a bunch of puzzle pieces. _Has to be solved. Just like Mars' had that fill in the blanks. _Three club cards also fell out with a note. Ashlei snatched them up in her petite hands quickly and read the letter. Blake stared at her expectantly.

"He must have planned that the cards would be lost if you followed through. Provided another set." _Serial killers are never stupid. It's just the everyday citizens. _

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?"

"Do we have a deal?"

"It's more like a trap."

"This would get done quicker if you agree. I hate having partners. Despise it actually, but this needs to get done quick. Need to show up Sean before he second handily murders another girl."

"This is to boost your ego?" She shook her head at him.

"It's about what's right," he growled. _What's right is that I'm the best they got and they use crappy resources and don't try at all. Whatever happened to mother fucking justice?_

"Well," she sighed, "I don't know." She looked down at the ground contemplating a decision. He knew that she knew working with him would have it's benefits. He also knew she thought he would just get in the way. Ashlei continued to stare at the ground until she finally came to a decision.

* * *

**_A.N :_**

**_SHOULD ASHLEI AND BLAKE WORK TOGETHER?_**

**_(a) Yes_**

**_(b) No_**

**_Vote on the poll on my page, reviews, PM, twitter, tumblr, etc :)_**


	20. Chapter 20: Get the Scoop

_**A.N- Sorry about the wait, it has been a really busy week. Just reminder that Poll #2 is open for a couple more days :)**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 20: Get the Scoop-Britney**

**August 5/ 2015 1:09pm**

Britney Sanders had her legs rested atop of her desk as her eyes skimmed over pages of the book she was reading. Braden was fiddling around with his camera and watching footage they had captured of Ashlei when she quickly left her house to retrieve the mail. He tried his best to ignore Britney's groans every time she flipped a page but her annoyance had finally annoyed him. "Brit, what are you reading?"

"What do you think?" She snapped. _I think I should request a new cameraman. _

"Well given your reading capabilities I would assume it was just some gossip magazine."  
"Shut up!" She dropped her legs to the floor and threw the book she was reading at his head. He predicted she would do that so he ducked to avoid the impact flawlessly. Braden bent over and grabbed the book.

"**Heavy Rain** by Madison Paige?" He scoffed, "Talk about being hypocritical."

"I'm trying to find clues."

"Totally different cases, Brit."

"Tips! Whatever! I want to learn how she did what she did and make it my own. She went into the Origami Killer's apartment and found the proof that the police couldn't even retrieve. I'm going to do that and you're going to capture it happen." _At least he will be useful when that time comes. _

"Like I said before, not everybody can become a Madison Paige. It takes a special kind of person to do that."

"And I'm not special?"

"No," he laughed as he began to put away his camera. _What happened to the days of him admiring me!?_

"Just yesterday you said I was admirable." She batted her long eyelashes at him in her best attempt to lure him back on her side.

"Everyone makes mistakes." Braden winked at her as he zipped up the backpack the camera resided in. _The jerk! _Britney stormed over and yanked the book bag,

"Just you watch. When I start making the headlines for my heroism you will want to be on my side. I might even give you a little credit where it is due."

"You wouldn't do that." Braden shook his head and made his over to a chair that was in the corner of the office. Britney scowled at the younger man and flipped some of her blonde hair over her shoulder as she set the book down on her desk. _If I learned anything from reading this piece of shit, it is that you have to put yourself in every scene of the action. Even if it seems coincidental. _Britney scooted into her office chair and stared blankly at the walls as she tried to figure out a way to jump into the action. "I think you're loco." Britney turned her head slightly to eye him.

"I think you're a douche."

"I forgot to mention desperate."

"What is your problem?" Britney jumped onto her feet.

"Well," Braden smirked, "I thought I was going to end up with someone likable."

"The entertainment business is never likable." _That's the price you pay._

"You call the news the entertainment business? I smell narcissism all over you." _He's trying to push my buttons. I won't let him though._

"Did you find anything interesting on the footage?"

"What?" Braden was taken aback by her sudden change of topic.

"Of Ashlei for the show tonight."

"Not really. I feel bad for her though. She was bombarded with reporters and I don't blame her for wanting to grab the mail and dash."

"There must've been something important in the mail if she would risk going outside to grab it, right?" _I'm getting somewhere. I can feel it. _

"Perhaps," Braden said slowly, "But that could be anything. Maybe she thought there could be something for her sister that could help find her. Who knows?"

"We need to get her alone and interview her."

"Ha! Good luck with that." Britney pondered for a moment before turning to face the cameraman dead on.

"Or we interview her friends and people she knows. Get a feel of her and where she might be hiding out."

"I think that's a bit invasive, Britney."

"I need that interview." Braden raised his eyebrows at her. "I mean we need it." _Have to make him feel included or he will never help. _The door to her office opened and Dan stepped inside.

"Busy?" He asked.

"Just looked over the footage of Ashlei Pellar, sir." Braden quickly responded.

"I came in at the right time then." Smiled Dan as he turned to look at Britney. "There appears to have been an accident at Sterlington Bridge. Sources say was there. You must report down there immediately to get the scoop." Britney grinned as Braden flung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Does she have anything to do with the accident?" Britney asked as she retrieved her textbook from the front door of her desk.

"That's what you need to find out my dear." Braden made a gagging sound as he exited the room. Britney ran her index finger down her boss' arm.

"We will have the story in time for the show tonight." Britney smirked at Dan before making haste to the parking lot. Braden had already loaded up the van and was waiting for her. _Perfect chance to get clues and narrow down on Ashlei's contacts. _Britney climbed into the passenger seat and buckled in. "Know where you're going?"

"Of course. I've lived here my whole life, Britney." Britney shrugged her shoulders. _Like I care. _Braden started of the vehicle and started to drive while Britney went over her notes._ I'm starting to think the Origami case and this one are eerily similar. Madison wrote about trials. I wonder if this is connected? We have to get there fast._


	21. Chapter 21: Game On

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 21: Game On-Matt**

**August 5/2015 1:50pm **

Matt eyed the clock intently as the hands turned ever so slowly. The shift he was covering for Joel ended at two o'clock but he would back again at six. _I just want to go home. Maybe shower. Check out Ashlei's __**Facebook**__ page. That 15 minute lunch break wasn't nearly enough. _The place was dead and Mark said that it usually was until around three. Matt made neck circles and sighed whenever he heard a decent crack. Mark tossed a water bottle to his older best friend. "It's hot as hell in here," Mark complained, "I swear the AC isn't turned on at all."

"It isn't."  
"What?!" Mark opened the cap on his bottle, "How come you didn't turn it on?"

"I don't feel like I'm melting." Matt twisted his own cap of and took a gulp. The water did seem to replenish his energy though. He whipped his head to the side in order to get some hair out of his eyes. "Turn it on if you'd like."

"No need to give me permission," laughed Mark as he reached up to adjust the thermostat, "I'm already there." Matt smirked and finished off the rest of his bottle.

"How'd your mom sleep last night? Decent?" _She would've slept better if I was in that bed with her though. Dear god! When was the last time I got laid? _

"Well enough. She still feels as if it was her own fault. I know Melody had a brain of her own. She just forgot to use it. Mom can't accept that." Matt's head snapped up as his friend spoke; driving him out of his dirty thoughts.

"You surely have."

"Like I said before, I knew she was gone the minute they said it was probably the 'Crimson Kisser'. I know it sounds harsh but we weren't close. We weren't some cereal box commercial siblings. All I want now is some justice. I think Mel and my mom both deserve at least that." _He's going to have a meltdown. It's just a matter of time. _Matt tossed his empty bottle in the recycling and looked back at the clock. _Ten more minutes! _Matt removed his apron and threw it on the stool beside him. Mark began cleaning the rest of the dishes and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Mark abruptly stopped and looked over his shoulder to Matt. "I have no idea where my father went. He just got up and bolted after Melody disappeared. Sometimes I wonder where he is. Has my mom ever mentioned anything to you? Whenever I try to bring it up she yells and begins to cry about nonsense."

"No, she hasn't." _The shell is starting to crack. Damn, I'm going to have to stick close for when he needs me. Bros before hoes. Even if that hoe is his mom...I just need to get fucked and preferably soon. Mark was right, I am that stereotypical male. _

"...and sometimes it just plain gets me mad, you know?" Matt looked over with wide eyes as Mark stared at him expectantly. Matt nodded slowly hoping that was the right answer. Mark smirked started drying the dishes. "Can't wait 'till I can afford my own place. How do you do it? With school and everything?"

"Scholarships. Loans. The usual. Plus, I don't date so no money wasted on hopeless romantics who think everything should be like the movies. Sorry, Rose, but if I was Jack I would've flipped that piece of wood so you'd be the one to drown."

"Man," laughed Mark, "you wouldn't be able to get a girlfriend with that attitude."

"I get ass and that's all I need." Mark slapped the counter in hysterics and took a minute to recover.

"I'm so glad I am not you, Matt." _What's that supposed to mean? _Matt stared at Mark confused and Mark explained, "I just want to have a steady girl you know. Something I've always envisioned. Call me whatever you want, but I like the idea of having two children and a big backyard where everyone could just be happy. No shit or anything. I've never had that before."

"And I'm your friend because..?" Mark slapped Matt's shoulder and took a seat on the stool to the left of him.

"Whatever, bro."

"Mark, I get your point. I might want that one day. Just not now." Mark eyed his older friend skeptically before turning his back and rearranging the syrup bottles on the counter. _Mint has always been the most popular. I wonder why? I hate mint. _

"Well, you might as well just go now."

"What?"

"Five minutes isn't that big of a deal. It's quiet for another hour anyway, just go. Besides, you look like you could use a shower."

"Hmmph, say that again. I've been busy for the past two nights I haven't had time to jump in one. I've been relying on cologne."

"I wouldn't have guessed unless I stood next to you really close...and smelt your hair...which I do." Mark playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Matt and in return got a punch to the shoulder.

"You're a tool." Matt hopped off the stool and went to the closet to grab his light sweater. Mark gaped at him as he pulled the black item out and tossed it over his shoulder. "Hey! It may be smoldering out now but in the mornings when you walk here there is a slight breeze." Matt swiftly exited through the back entrance.

_What the hell is with all the lights? _Matt's blue eyes scanned across Sterlington Bridge and stopped when he noticed the bridge was now closed off. _Come on! This is the only way for me to get home! _Matt rushed over to the barricade and called over to a police officer, "Hey! Hey!" The policeman casually made his way over,

"I'm sorry sir, but this bridge is closed down for the rest of the afternoon for investigation."

"You can't do that. This bridge is the only way to get to my house unless I backtrack and go up and around the hill which takes two fucking hours to do when you're driving. I'm on foot." The police officer shook his head and mumbled something into his walkie-talkie then looked back up to the young man.

"I will escort you across the bridge." _Prick._ As the police officer led Matt across the bridge he surveyed the scene. A couple of men were hastily writing notes down in a notebook as they examined the edge of the bridge. _That needed to be fixed a long time ago. _His icy eyes pierced some dark brown ones as he stared. _That is Britney Sanders! Hot damn, she's better looking in person than on the screen. _The reporter tapped her cameraman on the shoulder and then asked quite loudly,

"Why is he on the bridge? I thought this would be a closed off area?"

"You were allowed special access. He has a similar deal as well." _I bet the news crew and police don't exactly hold hands and sing around a campfire. _Britney scowled and asked the man beside her,

"You think this is involved with the 'Crimson Kisser?' Given that the latest victim's sister was here?"

"Keep your voice down," the man growled. Matt's head jerked up as he turned to look again at the crowded area. _Ashlei? Well I'll be damned. _Mustering up all his charm he flashed his brilliant smile at Britney who turned a deep shade of red. She grabbed her cameraman by the sleeve and dragged him over to the middle of the bridge where Matt was.

"Do you work around here?" She asked in that even toned voice of

"Yeah," Matt stopped mid walk and caused the police officer to sigh.

"Did you hear any commotion?"

"Not really. It's been a pretty normal day."

"I see." Britney looked at the cameraman in disappointment and then turned on her heel to leave.

"Although," Matt purred, "I pretty blonde did come in for a coffee this morning. She looked pretty nervous about something. I swear she looked familiar."

"Oh?" Britney retreated back towards Matt and leaned against his shoulder.

"I think her name was Ashlei." Britney's eyes lit up as she cocked her head to the side.

"You don't say..." She glanced over at her cameraman, "So she was in the area."

"I guess." _I thought that there was something bothering her. An accident though? She's so young._

"Are you friends with Ashlei?"

"Not really. I just served her coffee."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Not really."

"Okay," groaned the police officer who was standing idly by, "We have work to do. Let's go." Matt grinned at Britney before following the man across the bridge. _Ashlei may hold some of the answers to the 'Crimson Kisser'. I have got to keep an eye out for her. I won't tell Mark though; he would want to join and he doesn't have the right mental state to figure out what he needs. The game is officially on. _

* * *

**_A.N- So in case any of you don't know, Britney is actually a character from the game. She is the reporter in the first chapter of Norman Jayden's part and she is also the reporter in in the epilogue you get if Madison is killed._**


	22. Chapter 22: Let You Go

_**A.N- Sorry about the wait. I planned on this being uploaded two days ago but my internet was down. If you have the time I wouldn't mind a review...they make me smile :)**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 22: Let You Go-Carl**

**August 5/2015 4:59pm **

Carl pulled into the driveway at his home. He wanted to just head to the hotel and organize his thoughts but he didn't have that luxury. Or his things. Which is why he is sitting idly in his vehicle contemplating the best way to make his entrance. _God, it is my house after all. Perhaps just facing her would be the best thing to do. Get it all over with. That is, of course, if she hasn't figured out the whole scenario yet. Just be a man! _Carl pushed opened the door roughly and climbed out. He took shaky steps as he made his way to the front door. His hand twisted the knob as he tested to see if it was unlocked; it was. He slowly opened the door and made his way in and examined the area. Everything was clean. Spotless to be exact. The aroma of vanilla and cinnamon filled the small living quarters. _Only ever could afford a one level place after Anita... _He took cautious steps into the kitchen and gasped at the sight that beheld him. The whole table was covered in containers that contained an assortment of different pastries. His blue eyes fell upon an angel food cake that sat upon the stove. _This is crazy. _"Carl?" Brandi's small voice called from the hallway.

"Yeah."

"Carl," her voice cracked and she emerged into the kitchen. "Oh, Carl!" She attempted to make the action of leaping into his arms but Carl held his hands up.

"No. Just don't." His head dropped as he tried to find the words to say.

"What do you mean?" Her brown orbs went wide and Carl forced himself not to look because he could tell by the sound of her voice there would be tears forming. He couldn't handle it. He never could. _Even when my daughters are curled up and bawling I can't face them. _

"You know," he stated simply.

"No," Brandi's voice was just above a whisper before all her rage came out, "No! No! No!" She practically pushed him over as she stomped around on the floor. "We're fine!" _Fine?!_

"Don't make me lie." Carl finally looked up to meet her flushed out face.

"Aaagh!" She hollered as her arm swept across the table knocking over all her creations. Carl stood defiantly as she continued her outrage. "Lie! It's not a lie! We. Are. Fine!"

"Convince me." Carl took a step towards as he stared right into her eyes. She only stared back at him blankly; she couldn't find anything to say that would make him stay. She yelled out again as she crushed her pastries with her heel. "It's been a long time coming, Brandi. I couldn't help it."

"Help what!?" She growled.

"Falling out of love with you." That seemed to send her into hysterics again as tears poured freely down the side of her face. She lifted the stand that the angel food cake was resting on and flipped it.

"I hate you! You are a good for nothing coward!" Carl winced slightly at her words but continued to stand his ground. _I used to think that. Not anymore though. I found something to fight for once again; my daughters. _Brandi shrieked more insults his way as she collapsed on the ground in the fetal position.

"I suggest you pack as soon as you can. I just came back to collect some clothing to bring to the hotel. When Ashlei comes back you better not do or say anything to her."

"Why would I want to talk to that spoiled brat?" Brandi cried.

"She wouldn't want to talk to you either so there won't be a problem. You have a week, tops, to be out of here. There is no way I am forcing my daughters to move out of their home." Carl retreated to his bedroom so he wouldn't have to face the next wave of insanity. _Wow. I feel almost freed. _He opened up his closet door and pulled out a deep mahogany suitcase. He opened it up and began tossing some jeans in. He was sure to grab the small brown shoe box and shove it in the large container. _I'll need Anita here with me for this. _Carl slammed the door and crawled over the bed to his dresser where he retrieved a few shirts, boxers, and a pair of long-johns. _Everyone laughs when I wear these silly things to bed. _ He climbed back over and shoved the items into his suitcase and zipped it shut. With a quick movement he tossed the suitcase on the bed. His deep blue eyes stared at a framed picture on the nightstand. It was of Brandi and him on a park bench during happier times. He wasn't exactly smiling in the picture but she was. _It used to be so good back then...or maybe I was just blind. _Carl gently lifted the dark brown frame and ran his finger along the side. He turned it over and popped open the back and pulled out the image. He stared at it for a few seconds before solemnly smiling and tearing it in half. He shoved the piece that had him in it in his pocket and put the half with Brandi back in and closed the frame. He set it back down where it was on the nightstand and focused on the not so new decoration. _I've got to let you go. _He grabbed his suitcase and exited the room that was haunted with memories. He stopped short when he approached Ashlei's bedroom door; he knocked twice. _Maybe she's sleeping? I know how much trouble she has in that department. _Carl turned the knob and peered inside the empty room. _Not home I guess. _He closed her door again, not feeling privy to spy, and hustled his way into the kitchen. He expected to see a broken down Brandi, but much to his shock she was gone. _Why am I feeling so guilty? This is for the best. _He picked up the phone and dialed Ashlei's cell. _Is that ringing coming from in here? _Carl crept back over and rested his ear against Ashlei's bedroom door. _She left her phone. That's not like her. _He sighed and returned the phone back into it's stand. _I'll just leave her note. _Carl grabbed a sticky note from the pad that sat beside the telephone and scribbled down a message.

**Ash,**

**I'm staying at the Complex Inn on Hillside road. I'm in room 213. When you get this please come see me right away; we have a lot to talk about. I hope Brandi doesn't give you any trouble given the circumstances. I will tell you now that we are over. When you come I will explain everything. I'm sorry I'm putting you in more of a predicament than we are already in. We need each other during this hard time and I think I may be on to something. Love you lots. Dad. **

He stuck the note on her bedroom door, grabbed his suitcase, and left his home; next time he returned to it life would be different.

* * *

The evening air was finally starting to cool down and when Carl stepped out of his Durango he felt a nice breeze embrace him. He took a deep gulp of the humid air. _It's too early to start raining I think. September and October are rain seasons. It's just too darn hot. _He grabbed his hotel key from his jean pocket and made his way up the stairs. The Complex Inn was anything but complex. It was a dull pastel green color that had dirt and grime all over it. There was no pool or diner. It was essentially a motel but with a fancy name. He turned left and passed rooms 210 and 212 before he made it to his own. His eyes grew wide and he nearly dropped his suitcase when he saw Marcey leaning against the door to his room holding a phone book. She smiled shyly at him. "Hi."

"Marcey, what are you doing here?" _Not that I mind, but still. _

"Not stalking you if that's what you think." She moved to the side so he could swipe his keycard. "I just figured since there may not be much time maybe you would want to start investigating now."

"You're right," _Too many things going on at once. _"I didn't even think about the first step to take after we talked to Tanner."

"Well," she held out the phone book, "Perhaps we should look up all the Max's?" _Good idea. I should've thought of that. _At his lack of response, Marcey recoiled, "Or you could. I can leave this here."

"No!" Carl blurted a little to quickly, "We should look it up."

"Sounds good." Carl pushed open the door and let Marcey enter first.

"Have you ate yet?" He asked her.

"No, I was rummaging through drawers and cabinets to find this damn thing." Marcey dropped the phone book on the campy bed that had floral bedsheets. "I never use one so I ended up borrowing Ryan's." _Loaning phone books is what real friends do nowadays. Of course, I have no friends so I wouldn't know. _Carl laughed slightly at his own pessimism and set his suitcase down by the television.

"I'll order pizza then."

"Carl, you don't have to do that."

"You brought the phone book so it is only fair." She chuckled softly as she sat down at the end of the bed. _Let's start this._


	23. Chapter 23: Sizzling Sensation

_**A.N- Words in bold italics are dream sequences. **_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 23: Sizzling Sensation-Ashlei**

**August 5/2015 5:43pm**

Ashlei set her coffee mug in the sink and then gripped the counter edges. _You will regret this. _She looked over her shoulder to watch as Blake examines the puzzle pieces she had gained from completing the first trial. His eyes were solely focused on the task in front of him. Whatever that was. _You can't solve a puzzle without all the pieces. _Ashlei turned so her lower back was now resting against the marble counter. _He will end up getting in the way. _Blake's hazel orbs caught her staring and he scoffed at her. "Are you just gunna stand there? We have shit to figure out." Ashlei sighed and made her way over to the leather couch. _At least he will get work done. Perhaps working with him won't be as awful as I think. _She took a seat on the the far right side and curled herself up.

"There's not much I can do right now."

"We can talk about those damn trials you have." Ashlei's eyes flickered over to the club cards that lay face up beside the puzzle pieces and she grimaced.

"What about them?"

"Are you going to do them?"

"I have to try."

"Well if I go with..."

"No," she interrupted him. "These weren't even meant for me. I can't risk you tagging along and ruining everything." Blake glared at her as he put the puzzle pieces bag in their plastic bag. "What I mean is, whoever is doing this is watching. I'm not quite sure they would be pleased to know I'm working with a cop." Ashlei set her legs back down on the ground and leaned forward to stare at her upcoming trials. "I have to do this on my own."

"Fine," Blake grumbled as he closed the plastic bag. "I will drive you to the places and watch from afar."

"As long as you don't get in the way. Why do you even care about coming?"

"If this person is watching you maybe there will be clues on the exterior." Ashlei peered over at the older man as if that was the smartest thing he had said yet. _He's serious about this. _Ashlei adjusted the pin that was fastening the pants on and winced as she strained her abdomen tear. "Watch out for that will you? I'm not a fucking pharmacy." Blake got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen to pour himself another mug of black coffee. Ashlei checked the clock up on the wall. _5:43. I've been here for over three hours?! _The shock across Ashlei's facial features was caught by Blake who asked, "Did you see a ghost or something? Perhaps a spider?"

"Hmmph," Ashlei huffed, "No. Surprised at the time." Her eyes left the clock and found his. "I'm scared of snakes not spiders FYI." Blake reentered and took his usual spot on the far left side and sipped his coffee once again.

"Do you need any more T3s?"

"What?" Ashlei adjusted herself back into a ball, "No. I'm fine, just tired."

"I'll take you to your place." Blake set his mug up and began to lift himself up off the couch when Ashlei stopped him,

"No, don't. You still have to let me see your files. That was part of the deal." Blake collapsed back down and let out an exhausted sigh.

"Not tonight. You wouldn't be able to comprehend any of the material with your state of mind." _The jerk! I'm injured not stupid. Physical wounds won't stop me! _Despite her own thoughts Ashlei let out a yawn that had affirmed Blake's accusation. _Dammit! I can't afford to rest right now. _

"Perhaps you're right," she yawned again. Blake raised his eyebrows at her and set his mug down again. He scrutinized her for a few moments before speaking,

"I'm going to take you back to your place whether you like it or not."

"No!" _My father and Brandi will harass me over that empty envelope I left. I can't have them in on this, I know they will screw it all up. My father doesn't have it in him anymore to do these trials. I will need to go back when they aren't home. _"I don't think that's a good idea." Blake pondered for a moment and then nodded,

"You're right. Those reporters will be camped outside your house once they find out that you were on that bridge." _Didn't exactly think of it that way. _Ashlei involunterly let out another yawn which caused Blake to look at her with concern. _I hate when people pretend like they care. He just wants to be dignified again by using my resources. _"If you plan on completing one of those," he pointed to the trials, "tomorrow than you better rest up. Being on the field injured slows you down."

"I'll be fine."

"I was shot once," Blake turned his head to face her square on, "In the arm near my shoulder." Ashlei's eyes were starting to glaze over in her tired state but she focused on him. "Thought I would be as good as new once the bullet was out. It took months before I could aim like I had used to. That was when I first started." _Why is he telling me this? Why is he being nice? _"Point is princess, you might not realize how hurt you are until you are back in the fight." He brought himself standing up right but his eyes were still trained on her as he grabbed his mug. He was silent but that silence spoke thousands to Ashlei. _He's not as bad as I thought, at least when he is relaxed and tired. Maybe this relationship will work. _Her green orbs tried to focus on his worn face but Ashlei's world was hazy. _Maybe I am tired. _Blake's lips held a thin a line as she continued to stare at him blankly.

"Thank-you," she murmured. He held his serious expression and sighed,

"I'll grab you some blankets and stuff," his voice turned into a murmur as the sentence went on. Ashlei watched him as he dragged himself into the hallway. _Last time I stayed at a guy's house was the night before Jesse moved. _Ashlei shook all thoughts of her ex-boyfriend away as new ones emerged. _Dad might be worried...He's probably in his own mess of thoughts of Kaylee that he won't have time to worry for me. Besides, he knows I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. _A soft pillow was wedged between her side and the couch arm and she looked over to see a pillow. Blake dropped a couple of blankets on her lap and didn't look at her as he went into the kitchen to dump the rest of the coffee pot. Ashlei adjusted her body so she was laying across the sofa and wrapped herself up in the blankets. Blake re-entered but didn't sit down on the couch. "It's early but you look like you're going to pass out again."

"So?"

"I'm going to leave you here."

"Where are you going?" _He can't just leave!_

"To my own room. Think I'm stupid enough to go out right now? I've already ignored multiple calls from that prick." _Prick?...oh right. He's boss. Sean. _

"Okay." Her voice got fainter as the world got blurrier. Blake scooped up all his files from the coffee table where he had rested them earlier and began marching his way through the hall.

"Going to do some reading," she heard him grumble. She wasn't quite sure if he had been talking to her or not. Ashlei rested her head against the soft fabric of the pillow and watched the ceiling. It was early and the sun wouldn't be setting for awhile now so she could see the faint yellowish tone peeking out from under the curtains Blake had drawn. She's always had trouble sleeping when there was even a flicker of light. That's why she had three layers of curtains in her room. The steady sound of cars passing and children laughing outdoors would usually keep her from falling into a deep slumber but today was different. All the wear on her body had finally caught up to her and the pain in her side remained a constant throb. The wound on her shoulder wasn't bothering her as much though. Her eyelids started to cover her emerald iris' and she finally gave into her body's demand for rest.

_** Ashlei ran behind a tree and looked around the corner to see if her pursuer was following. She didn't know how long she had been running or who she was running from. The trees were lush and green and seemed to dance in the light breeze. Her blonde hair was nothing more than a tangled mess as she swept it out of her glossy eyes. In the distance she saw the dark figure making a run towards her. She knew she had to run as fast as she could but she didn't know where to go. The breeze turned into a violent wind as the figure got closer and closer...and she ran. She ran straight ahead into the never ending forest and didn't look back. She could swear she heard whispers among the leaves whispering secrets to her. They kept telling her to run and hide where no one else could find. The branches seemed to bend and direct her to the left. She trusted her instincts and made a sharp turn and tried her best to keep quiet as her feet stomped across the dirt and rocks. She was started to struggle for air and she collapsed on the ground and inhaled deeply. Her head whipped around to check if her stalker was near but the surrounding area seemed deserted for now. She swallowed reluctantly and stood back on her two feet; praying they would continue to support her. Her eyes widened as she noticed a creek was blocking her way. She knew there was no option to turn back so she placed the toes of her left foot into the crystal waters to test the temperature. The water was warm and inviting; it was begging her to take the journey across. Ashlei brought her other foot into the shallow water and stood tall. The water stopped just below her knees and it made the trek across quite easy. "Ashlei?" A melodic voice called causing her to stop just short of halfway across. Her eyes became transfixed on the figure in white who had called to her. **_

_** "Kaylee?"**_

_** "You have to run. Far away from here."**_

_** "What are you talking about."**_

_** "He's watching you." Kaylee's cerulean eyes gazed out to the trees.**_

_** "I'm coming, Kaylee." Ashlei pushed on but got pulled under the water as the creek turned into a rushing river. Ashlei broke through the water's surface and looked around in a panic to find something to grab hold of. "Kaylee!" She screamed. Kaylee watched deadpan as the water once again pulled Ashlei under. Ashlei re-emerged once again and spotted a nearby rock she could climb upon. Ashlei dragged her now abused body onto the hard surface. **_

_** "You can't come yet," Kaylee's cryptic tone sent chills through Ashlei. **_

_** "Why?" The younger sister pleaded.**_

_** "It's not time. You have more to do."**_

_** "Where are we?"**_

_** "Two very different places." Ashlei gulped and stood up on the rock and yelled, **_

_** "What does that mean?!"**_

_** "Don't you fret over the small stuff. It will all be over soon."**_

_** "No!"**_

_** "I'll be waiting here for you." Kaylee's eyes bore into Ashlei's and they stood in that hypnotic state for a few minutes. The wind died down and the raging waters turned back into a serene stream. Kaylee broke the gaze as she lifted up the train of her dress and turned on her heel. It was as if she was floating across the ground as she ventured back into the dark forest. Ashlei jumped off from her rock and pressed forward through the water in pursuit of her sister. Ashlei exited the waters and stood silently on the cold hard ground as she watched Kaylee disappear deeper into the forest. Kaylee looked over her shoulder and smiled. "For you," she whispered. Suddenly the ground beneath Ashlei disappeared and she was falling.**_

Ashlei sat up with an audible gasp for breath. Her eyes started to regain focus of the foreign place she had woken up in. Her eyes examined the surroundings and her brain worked overtime to process the information. Finally everything seemed to make sense, _Blake's place. I'm in Blake's house for the night. That was just a dream. _Ashlei threw her legs over the side of the couch and onto the floor as the blankets slid off her small, injured frame. She took a few steady breaths before she stood up; making sure she was able to perform the mundane task without feeling dizzy. She tiptoed her way into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets to grab a glass. She placed it under the tap and turned on the cold water to fill it up. She took three gulps before silently making her way back into her living quarters for the night. She curled up on the couch and continued drinking the cold liquid. She suddenly felt extremely hot in the tight living space. _The dream just freaked you out, that's all. _She finished off her glass and set in gently down on the coffee table; her eyes peered over to the clock. _2:43. Wow, I don't think I've slept that long uninterrupted in a long time. _Ashlei sat silent, breathing in and out, for a few minutes. She reached over and grabbed her remaining trials and twiddled them between her fingers. _It will all be over soon. I'll be waiting here for you. Kaylee is waiting for me. _She squinted to get a better reading and picked out the card labeled number two. She examined the front as best she could in the dim light. _Sizzling Sensation, huh? That isn't a very popular place from what I heard from Kaylee. _Ashlei mentally prepared herself before flipping the card over to find out the next trial.

** Sizzling Sensation In The Shadows Is What Daddy's Little Girl Is Best At. Secret Love Fests In Hidden Places. Can You Find Her? 518 Allowance Ave. **

**Ready To Play Hide And Seek?**


	24. Chapter 24: A New Day

_**A.N- I have tried uploading this for the past week but it hasn't been working. The internet on my laptop wasn't working and then everyhing got deleted. It was a mess. So I'm very sorry in advance if there are some mistakes as I had to search through the computer to find the file again.**_

_**I will give you a hint for your patience. We have already met the 'Crimson Kisser' and a familiar face will be making a cameo in a few chapters.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 24: Blake- A New Day **

**August 6/2015 7:45am**

Blake flipped the pancake over and inhaled deeply to get the sweet smell to fill nostrils. He figured since they had missed out on supper the other night that they would need a decent breakfast in order to make it through the day. The coffee pot was dripping steadily and the bacon hissed as it fried. Blake looked over his shoulder to check the couch; Ashlei was still asleep. Blake scooped up the finished pancake and set it on one of the plates and poured some more of the gooey liquid on the pan. His investigating through the files didn't really produce anymore new information; not that he thought it would. The only thing he could check off was that all the owners of the nightclubs had been cleared as suspects. _That would have been too easy. _He removed the bacon from it's greasy pan and set it on a pile of paper towel. A soft groan came from the living room but he didn't turn around to greet the newly awakened blonde. "Are you cooking?"

"What does it look like?"

"What are you cooking?"

"Food." The coffee pot beeped and he retrieved a mug to fill up. _Can't exactly have my regular morning drink while she's here. _He kept it black and sat down at his tiny, round kitchen table and decided to let the caffeine work it's magic. Ashlei soon stumbled her way over and took a seat beside him. Blake glanced over and took in her appearance. Her hair was scattered all over the place and her eyes held darker circles than the previous day. She brought her right hand up to her head and began to message her temple. "Pills are in the bathroom." Her emerald eyes looked at him confused before a light bulb appeared to have gone off.

"Oh, thanks." She got up from the table and began to exit the kitchen area, but she stopped once she hit the entrance of the hall. "I don't know why you act like a douche out in public for. You would probably be more productive if you acted like this. Might be more respected." With that she was out of his sight. _She is naive. She'll learn. _Blake set his mug down and went to flip the last pancake over. _I'm not stupid. I know she looked at the second trial last night; she left it out of the bag. I thought she had agreed to work together. _He placed some pieces of bacon on each of the plates and grabbed another mug and filled it with coffee for Ashlei. _She can put all the crap in. _He scooped up the last pancake and put it on his plate and carried it over to the table. Ashlei appeared holding a pill in her hand and she made her way over to the cupboards. She reached in to grab a glass but Blake scoffed,

"Don't take it with coffee?" She eyed him skeptically and furrowed her brow.

"Never." She closed the cupboard, deciding against the glass, and turned on the tap. She ducked her head under the faucet and took in a mouth full of water, popped the pill in her mouth, and swallowed. _That works too. _She grabbed some sugar cubes and plopped them into her coffee mug and grabbed the plate. She took the seat next to him and began nibbling on her bacon. "Thanks." Blake made a huffing sound as a response and continued eating his breakfast. He was halfway done and wanted to get this day going. _The second trial today. _Ashlei took a piece of her pancake and shoved in her mouth while staring at Blake. She wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the shirt she was wearing and asked,

"Are you the only one who lives here?"

"Only one bedroom."

"So?"

"That answers your question."

"Not really." Blake swallowed the last piece of his breakfast and groaned,

"Yes." Ashlei nodded slowly as if that would process the information faster. She took a tentative sip of her coffee and asked another question,

"Do you have someone?" Blake glared at her from across the table. _For fucks sake! What does it matter?_

"Why?"

"Just wondering."

"We're not playing twenty questions," he grumbled. Blake picked up his mug and finished the drink off.

"Maybe if you weren't such a dick you would have a lady. I'm sure if you cooked for all the girls' that stayed here, you'd get one." She shoved the last piece of her pancake into her mouth, "This is good." Blake scowled at her. "That was a compliment."

"Sure it was." Blake picked up his dishes and made his way over to the sink.

"But I'm serious. You're not as bad as I thought."

"Just wait," he warned. _Wait 'till I'm actually awake. _Her emerald eyes seemed to mock him as she smirked. Ashlei gripped her mug with both hands and gulped down the rest of her coffee. _Two can play this game. _

"Your brightside attitude must have all the boys reeling in." She gawked at him.

"Ha! I like your sarcasm."

"Not a morning a person?" Ashlei ignored his question but continued talking,

"I don't need anybody."

"Obviously." Blake began to fill the sink up with hot water and soap.

"Funny," she hissed, "I'm not my sister. I don't need a guy by my side." _That explains why her sister was a victim of the Crimson Kisser. He has a distinct type. _"I'm not a prude though, if that's what you think." Blake yanked her dishes from the table and dropped them in the filling sink. "I've had one serious boyfriend but that was only because I loved him not because I felt the need to have one." Blake turned to face her to read her expression; it was full of sincerity.

"You're young, how would you know what love is?"

"I'm not a child. I know more about it than you," she countered, "You're alone." The two held stares for a few moments before Ashlei broke it and looked shamefully at the ground. "I did'nt mean it to come out like that. I just meant, you obviously don't have enough compassion in your life because you put up this strong 'bad cop' front."

"Thanks, doctor." The venom seethed through Blake's voice at it stung Ashlei so that she recoiled back into the living room. She curled up on the leather couch while Blake tossed the rest of the dishes in the sink.

"I may not have a lot of love in my life but my mother taught me all about it before she left. I'm using all the love I have left to fight for my sister." Blake followed her steps into the living room and took a seat on the far right side. _I have to remember to be easy on her. Why must I be so fucking nice for this blonde? _Ashlei mistook Blake's silence for something else and quickly added, "She didn't want to leave me, if you think my statement was hypocritical. A mother teaching her daughter all about love and then abandoning her. It's not like that." Her voice got softer, "Not like that."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

"If I thought it, I would've said it. I don't have a fucking filter."

"Obviously," Ashlei laughed. Her emerald eyes flickered around the room as she desperately searched for a change of topic. The landed on him and she asked,

"Don't you have to work?"

"Got a few days off so I could 'cool down'," Blake curled his fists, "Too bad for fucking Sean, it actually worked out in my favor." _When I'm done, Norman Jayden's fancy glasses will look like a fucking joke._

"I see." Ashlei curled up into a ball, it appeared to be her favorite position, and glanced at the coffee table.

"What's the second card doing out?"

"What?" She looked over at him innocently.

"Read it already?"

"Straight to the point, are we?" Blake let out an exasperated sigh and snatched the card up to read it himself. "Moody this morning?" Blake ignored her taunting and focused on the destination that the card read. _518 Allowance Ave. Isn't that where everyone had to be evacuated because of fumes? _A warm hand touched his shoulder and he looked over to see Ashlei scrutinizing him. _When did she move over? _"What was with that face?"

"The location."

"What about it?"

"It's an abandoned area."

"Okay." Ashlei got up off the couch and stood staring at the wall. She massaged the wound on her abdomen, every once in awhile making a hiss sound when she pushed too hard. _Maybe I should pick up some more stuff for that. _Ashlei looked over her shoulder, "Will you drive me back home?"

"What for?" _She better not be ditching out on our deal. _

"I need to change." _Oh right. _"I need to do the second trial today." Blake got up swiftly and headed to the front door to grab his keys. Ashlei stayed hesitantly behind.

"What are you waiting for?" He growled at her.

"Should I grab extra stuff?" _What is she talking about? _His hazel eyes searched her for the meaning behind her words. _To bring her back here. She's asking to come back._

"Well," he stuttered out to the waiting blonde, _We would be able to get done more if she did stay with me, _"Might as well." Ashlei's eyebrows rose and she let out the breath she had been holding in.

"Okay," was all she said as she brushed past him through the front door. _Maybe we can make some real progress today._


	25. Chapter 25: Light In Your Eyes

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 25: Light In Your Eyes- Marcey**

**August 6/2015 8:18am**

Marcey turned over onto her left side and squinted at the brightness that seeped through the musty curtains. Her lower back throbbed and she tried to stretch it out but it only made it worse. Her dark chocolate eyes forced their lids open and she took in a steady breath as she surveyed her surroundings. _What? Where am I? _Marcey tossed her legs over the edge of the rock-hard bed and let them dangle as she stared through the light curtains. A groan came from behind and she cocked her head slightly to take a peek. The sleeping form mumbled something before drawing the blankets to cover up his eyes. Carl was still dressed in his clothes from the day before and Marcey realized they must have fell asleep when they were searching through the phone book. _Well that is just a tad bit embarrassing_. She carefully lifted herself off the bed and tiptoed her way over to her purse that sat on the lone armchair in the solemn room. She unzipped it and reached down to grab her phone. _8:18? I'm supposed to be in at the office at 8:30! _Marcey stared at the screen saver and noticed the red dot in the middle that had a 5 in it. _5 missed messages. Shit. _All five of them were from Ryan asking if she was okay and how did going out with Carl go. The latest one consisted of many exclamation marks and asking where the hell she was since they had to go over some notes before her client came in at 8:30. Marcey sighed and typed back quickly, **Sorry. It went well but I'm not exactly feeling too hot. Mind covering for me today? **She clicked send and knew the answer before Ryan even messaged back less than a minute later. **Of course I will cover for you, love. You're not dying are you? Lol. I will come by to check on you after I'm done work all right? P.S I'm sure there is more to this Carl story and you will be telling me. **Marcey reread the last sentence two times before clicking out of her messages and shoving the phone back into the bag. _Good ol' Ryan. I'm sure he'd love to hear how I fell asleep in Car's hotel room. He'd probably turn it into one of those weird soap operas he loves to watch. _She silently moved her purse down underneath the chair so she could sit on it. She leaned forward on her knees as she observed Carl's sleeping form. She watched as his even breaths pushed out his chest and let it fall again and how a bit of drool escaped the corners of his mouth that was curved slightly up. _I hope he is having peaceful dreams. He deserves some sort of escape. _She started to recollect the events from last night. The notebook by the television had a list of all the Max's that were in close vicinity of the Groovy Cat and that would also be able to reach other clubs without much traffic. The list consisted of 21 people, and given the size of the city was a pretty good outcome. Carl had said something about checking out other clubs today but she couldn't remember if she had agreed to help him out again. _Probably not. I didn't think I would be skipping work today after all. Nothing wrong with a little white lie. Something tells me this is more important anyway. Plus my back does hurt. _Marcey sat up straight again and winced as she heard a crack. She brought her left hand behind and started to rub circles on her lower back. She closed her eyes and breathed in and out as she continued her circular motion; and tried to convince herself that her reasons for missing out on work were not because Ryan was right. "Been awake long?" Marcey's eyes fluttered open and she brought her hand back to rest on her knee.

"Not at all."

"Alright," Carl's husky voice seemed to ring in her ears as she stared at him. "The good thing about this place is they have a breakfast buffet." All she did was nod as she was unsure of what to say. _Might as well bring up the elephant in the room. _

"I didn't mean-"

"Could you pass me the remote? Oh, what were you saying?" His glossy ocean eyes tried his best to focus on her in his still hazy state.

"Nothing." She got up off the chair and stood beside the television and grabbed the chunky remote. "Here." She tossed it to him. He tried to grab it but missed.

"Hate mornings," He mumbled. _I didn't mean to fall asleep with you last night. That isn't so hard to say. I'm sure he knows that but I still have to say it and- _"Are you kidding!?" Marcey looked over at Carl who was now alert and intently watching the news. Her eyes rolled to the screen and she gasped at the content it showed. Britney Sanders was standing on Sterlington Bridge and reporting that an accident had taken place. A car appeared to have driven on the edge; as of now it was unknown whether it was an accident or not.

"Police," Britney drawled on, "are currently blocking off the bridge until further notice."

"Well," Carl started, "Look at that. That bridge should've been fixed years ago. Wasn't there an accident like this last year?"

"I think so." _It was in the summer as well. Weird. _Carl grabbed the phone and called the front desk to see if he had any messages. _Probably from his daughter. _Carl frowned slightly as he set the phone down back in the holder. He looked over at Marcey and shrugged,

"Nothing." He got up off of the bed and started to make his way to the bathroom, "She has trouble sleeping, you see. So, she's probably resting in. I'll be back." He shut the door and left Marcey alone. _I wonder if he was trying to convince me or himself. _She plunked herself down on the hard mattress and continued half-heartedly watching the news but let her mind wander off. _I hope we can accomplish something today; It would be nice to see some light in Carl's eyes. Just a glimmer of hope can make all the difference. The last time he ever seemed genuinely happy was when he and Brandi first booked in with me. Shame. _Marcey laid back on the sofa and closed her eyes as the weatherman rambled on about how it was supposed to be hot again today. _Like that is any surprise. _She heard the water shut off and wondered how he could take such a quick shower. She was still when he came out in in some fresh clothes; a grey tee-shirt and beige shorts. She could feel his ocean eyes stare at her and his next words surprised her, "You know if you are more comfortable on the right side of the bed you could've kicked me over and switched places. I don't sleep much on either side." Marcey sat straight up with a look of disconcertion. Carl let out a shy laugh and continued, "Don't worry much about it. We got through all the Max's before you crashed. By the time I finally settled down it was around four and by then I wasn't going to force you out." _Oh dear God! _Carl shifted uncomfortably on his heels at Marcey's silence. "Anyway, I was thinking that Max is probably a fake name. That is if this Max is the 'Crimson Kisser'."

"You're right. If this is the guy, which may not be since it is just a guy Melody had gone out with that night and it may not have been the last person she saw, he wouldn't be so obvious. This guy is smart and covers his tracks."

"Yeah," Carl mustered as he sat down beside her on the bed. "I'm checking out the other clubs today." He grabbed the remote and turned off the television. "The girl before Melody was last seen at a club called 'Karma'. I'm going there. I'm also going to check out 'The Clove' where Melody's body was found. Isn't is strange that the bodies were found at clubs that they weren't last seen at? I was thinking that maybe that would be an indication of where the 'Crimson Kisser' lives since he would want to drop them off quickly without being seen. I'm going to go pick up a map as well today." _He really thought this through last night. Determination can do wonders. _His ocean eyes fell onto her and he added, "I can't sit around and do nothing while my daughter may still have a chance to be saved. They said it was approx five to seven days after the girls go missing that their bodies show up. Kaylee went missing on the third."

"You may only have until the eighth."

"I can't not do anything anymore."

"I've never seen you so alive before." Carl flinched in surprise at the words. His brow crinkled as he fell into a deep thought. _I shouldn't have said. Marcey, you are so stupid! It's called a filter for your words and you obviously don't have one. _Carl started to nod slowly and in a voice barely audible he said,

"I haven't been in a really long time." He bored into her deep chocolate eyes, "I almost forgot there was a person in there." She held his gaze. _I know exactly what that is like. _He was the one to break the rising tension in the room and he cast his gaze to the ground. "Not since Anita." Marcey recoiled at the mention of his deceased wife that she had heard about; mostly from negative snarks from Brandi during meetings. _I don't want this to get uncomfortable. Although, I think we may be dancing on the borderline. _

"I'm off today so if you'd like, I mean, I could join you again today. That is if," she dumbly rambled on.

"Yeah," Carl thankfully interrupted her. "That'd be nice. I'm not very good with people." He went over and grabbed his keys and opened the door that let the heat pour in. "I think we should start at Karma since it is the farthest." Marcey nodded and retrieved her bag and followed him out. The heat penetrated her skin and she started to perspire. Her eyes watched as Carl's biceps twitched as he stepped down the stairs and noticed how his arms had a slight burn. _Burn? Why are the victims burnt? Is that the cause of death? They never specify that on the news. If it is, then how is that possible? Wouldn't a fire leave evidence? _She stared at the back of Carl's head as he turned the corner to the parking lot. _I wonder just how much information the police are withholding from the families? Why 5 days after would the bodies turn up? Are they already dead before that time frame? Are the police given families false hope? _Marcey opened up the passengers side and got into the leather seat. She heard the engine roar to life and she cocked her head to Carl who was focused on backing up. _I think he also needs to stop by the police station one more time. There are some questions that need answers._


	26. Chapter 26: Leads

_**A.N- A clue in this chapter will be very important later on. **_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 26: Leads-Matt**

**August 6/2015 8:36am**

The sunlight penetrated through the curtains and caused the young man to pull the blanket over his face and mumble. He closed his lids tightly as if it would shield him from the new morning. Matt sighed realizing he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep and he tossed the blankets off his bed. He rolled over onto his side and eyed his alarm clock. _8:36. Well if that isn't just dandy. My alarm doesn't go off until 10:00 today. _Matt tossed his legs over the side of his bed and stretched his arms over his head. His icy blue iris' scanned his room as he tried to fall out of his groggy state. With a yawn he made his way over to his desk by the window and flipped open his laptop. He opened up **Facebook** and proceeded to log in. _Perhaps Ashlei replied to me. _Once his screen opened his face fell into a scowl; no new messages. He slammed shut his laptop and hobbled out of his bedroom into his tiny kitchen. His apartment wasn't all too big; one bedroom, one bathroom, and a joint kitchen-living room. The walls were a beige color but with the lighting they looked a hideous orange. Matt couldn't care less about about decorations and decent color schemes. The only real picture he had was in his bedroom on his nightstand; it was of his mother, his sister, and himself on a ski trip. The date in the bottom corner said 11/11/10. Matt fumbled with the cereal box and it spilled all over the kitchen floor. With a groan he went to the closet to pull out a broom. _This is going to be a terrible day. I just know it. Maybe not as terrible as Ashlei's when she drove off a freaking bridge. I've got to talk to her again. She has answers. _A shrill ringing caused Matt to drop his broom and grimace. _Far too early for this shit. _He clumsily made his way to the coffee table, not without bumping into the corners, and picked up the phone. His deadpan voice echoed in the small living quarters, "'Ello?"

"Matt! Sorry to call so early, I know how you like to sleep in, but man shit just got serious. My mom has gone full out mental. She's phoned the police station and said she would do anything and everything they asked. All she wants is justice and now she's acting like she's some sort of detective."

"Wait, what?" Matt shook his head in attempt to clear the words, "Your mom?"

"Yes."

"Is this Mark?" An audible sigh was heard on the other end.

"Nobody is a morning person nowadays. It's Mark."

"Mhm." Matt swallowed and started putting Mark's words together, "So your mom is cooperating now."

"Crazy now," Mark clarified, "This was the woman who was screaming and cursing at the cops to leave her the hell alone."

"That's part of mourning." _Not that he'd know. He's just a ticking time bomb and when he explodes I'm going to have to put him together again. _

"She has the head cop on the case here right now." Matt raised his eyebrows; he was now fully awake.

"For real?"

"For real, bro. They have completed the autopsy and she is asking for details. They aren't budging though. They're just hoping that they might get some more answers from her."

"They're?"

"The big hot shot top boss guy is here too. Listen, I'm only telling you this because Mom might tell them that you saw Melody that night. You were the last person we know to have seen her before she went missing. You know what that equals,"

"Yeah," Matt groaned, "I do." _She called me and I drove her to another bar. Of course, Stacey leaving that little fact out when she first talked to the cops didn't seem like such a big deal. It is a small thing; doesn't mean anything. Now it might just bite me in the ass. Never trust a hoe. _"I just drove her to a different bar."

"I know. It just might cause a little grief for you. That's why I am telling you my mother has gone mad. Maybe get over here and clear things up before she starts trying to solve a puzzle with all the wrong pieces."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me twenty. Hey, Mark, the autopsy?"

"What about it?"

"Why does your mom seem so interested now?"

"Because she's crazy! Oh shit, yeah, I'm coming Mom, just needed a drink. Get here before they leave because it might save your ass if you tell them."

"Okay. See ya." Matt clicked off the phone before Mark could get a chance to respond. He ran into his bedroom and changed into some jean shorts and a muscle shirt. He grabbed his car keys and rushed out the door.

* * *

Matt knocked on the Charlestine's front door three times. _This week is fucking whacked. First Melody's body. Then Ashlei. Now Stacey's bullshit. I should have left the bitch alone and not get involved. Should've just hung out with Mark but no, my dick had other plans. _

"What the hell, Matt? Get in here." Mark was making a hand gesture pointing to the house.

"I was waiting for an invitation. It is called manners, you know."

"Didn't know three 'come on in's' wasn't enough of an invitation for the likes of you. Next time I will hire a plane to write it in the sky." Mark's soulful eyes would usually be full of laughter at a joke like that but today there was a strain surrounding hiding in them. _Whoah, I have never seen him like this before. _

"You okay?" Matt asked cautiously.

"Just fix this. You fix everything. I can't take anymore cops and journalists and a mother who can't just take a fucking chill pill. She's high or low. This was supposed to be over once her body was found." Matt took a step back and closely examined his younger friend. Mark was still in the same clothes as yesterday and his hair was a mess; the usual spike he had was flat and oily. His whole appearance screamed of a man who needed some help. _He's finally cracked. _

"Why would you say that?"

"Because it is true. It's over, nothing we do will change anything. I put up with questions for a week while Melody was gone and it was alright. I had accepted her fate and answered accordingly hoping they might be able to catch the guy and bring justice. Now we're running on dead fumes. It is worse now than when she originally went missing. Mom thinks by helping it will bring Melody back. She thinks once the killer is caught Father will just stroll through the front doors and we can all be happy again. I'm not mad that my sister is gone. I'm not mad at her for being careless and losing her way. I'm mad at her at the mess she left behind for us. I'm mad at my mother for being herself. I'm going mad, Matt. You couldn't understand why. I'm not even sure if I could explain it to you. All I know is right now the cops are giving false hope to a woman who does not need it." _It was only a matter of time. I'm going to miss all those happy-go-lucky times and constant go-with-the-flow. Those will be gone for awhile. This needs to be dealt with now though. I can only try my hardest to help. I bet him and Ashlei would be able to have a nice talk about losing sisters. Ha! As if that could happen, it might do him some good if it did though._

"How about you stay with me for awhile? The couch isn't too uncomfortable."

"And leave my unstable mother alone? You know just as well as I do how that will turn out."

"I'm looking out for you, Mark." Matt stared right into Mark's eyes. "You looked out for me four years ago. It's my turn to return the favor." Mark took in a few deep breaths and nodded.

"Let's just get through this first."

* * *

Matt sat down on the plush sofa and put a hand on the screaming Stacey's shoulder. "Calm down," he pleaded.

"They won't tell me! They must tell me! It's my daughter for fuck's sake!" Stacey punched the vase on her coffee table and sent it flying across the room. A mess of mosaic tile pieces now lay on the floor. _I should get paid for coming over here. _

"With all due respect, Mrs Charlestine, I'm not quite sure if you would be able to handle this type of information," the young officer commented. _Chace is the name Stacey called him, I believe. The big shot boss is Sean. _Matt sighed and glanced in Chace's direction.

"I'm not sure if we have been properly introduced yet, I'm Matt." Chace looked over at his superior who gave him a shrug in return. _As if I am nothing more than a nuisance. _

"We know of you, Mr. Hinds. Mrs. Charlestine talked about you last time we were here."

"Oh, she did?" _Perfect timing. _"She must have mentioned how I was the last known person to have seen Melody then. I dropped her off at the Groovy Cat." Sean's eyebrows rose up as he nudged Chace's shoulder. The young officer then began scribbling notes in his notebook.

"She did not mention that," Sean's voice rang cold. Matt held Sean's demanding stare until Chace asked,

"Why did you pick her up?"

"She phoned me. Well, Mark technically. I was spending the night here and Mark was asleep so I answered his phone after seeing it was Melody. She was pretty intoxicated and asking for a ride to a different club. She said that the one she was at was 'no fun'. She would've driven herself, I know it, so I figured it would be a safer bet if I just picked her up."

"Shouldn't you have just brought her back here? Given that she wouldn't have had a ride home?"

"I gave her some taxi money," spat Matt, "I'm not stupid."

"Of course not," Chace closed his notebook, "Do you mind if we ask you some more questions?" _At least I'm not getting hauled into the station under suspicion. Mark was right to have called. _

"I suppose not." Mark took a seat beside his mother and shot Matt a lopsided smile. Stacey abruptly jumped off the couch and pointed fingers at the officers, screaming once again,

"Just tell me if she was drugged? My daughter was burnt to death and I just need to know if she felt it? Dear God please not have let her felt it! You know nothing! None of you! This is my right! You said you would give me answers! But no answers! No answers!" Stacey collapsed onto the floor again in hysterics; her fiery hair flying all over the place. Sean held his cold stance but Chace had appeared to have softened. Sean gave Chace a warning glare but the younger male murmured, "It won't change anything." He got up off his seat and crouched down beside Stacey.

"Chace," Sean warned.

"Stacey? Is it alright if I call you Stacey?" Chace brushed some of her fiery curls out of her face; she gave no answer. "You are right. We promised answers and it is not fair if we don't hold up our end of the bargain. What makes you think your daughter was burned to death?"

"She was burnt!" Stacey threw her hands up, "Her flawless skin was bubbled and, and, and," She broke down again.

"Stacey, the cause of death was not being burnt to death like many believe, even most news programs don't report the truth. Melody died of dehydration just like all the other victims. The burn marks came after. Those burns wouldn't be enough to kill a person. It was dehydration and no she wasn't drugged." Matt's jaw fell open as he looked over at Mark whose face had become pale.

"None of this leaves this house though, understand?" Sean glowered at every person in the room. "We don't need a mess of reporters at this time." _Most of the articles say more information to come. Most never follow up on facts though; they try to glamorize the victims families a world we live in. _Stacey's sobs had stopped as she stared blankly at Chace.

"Better yet," Chace looked up Sean with a half-smile, "We may have a lead this time."

"A lead?" Matt inquired.

"Yes," Sean replied, "Appears that there were some foreign hairs on Melody. The 'Crimson Kisser' might have been a bit sloppy this time." Matt swallowed and got up off his seat. _This might finally be coming to an end. _


	27. Chapter 27: Dark Path

_**A.N- READ POLL AT BOTTOM! Sorry about the wait but to make up for it here is a longer chapter.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 27: Dark Path-Ashlei**

**August 6/2015 8:38am**

Ashlei inserted her key into the lock and twisted roughly. She heard the satisfying 'click' and pushed open the door to her house. She looked over her shoulder and saw Blake drinking some coffee in his patrol car. _He said it would be easier to move around town if we drove in that. That would just draw more attention to us! _Ashlei groaned and stepped into her home. _What the hell happened here? _The normally organized and polished household had become a disarray. The coffee table Brandi always fretted about was tipped over and the couch pillows were scattered all over the place. Ashlei's emerald eyes scanned quickly over to the kitchen; it was in the same state. All the chairs were knocked over so they lay on the side and the fridge was filled with now torn papers and photographs. The candle that sat in the middle of the table appeared to have been slashed into tiny pieces. She glided over into the the kitchen and flipped the chairs back into normal position. "What happened here?" She asked herself out loud. Ashlei made her way into the hall where every single door was shut. She rushed over to her father's bedroom and knocked. "Dad?" She called. No answer. "Brandi?" She swallowed and open the bedroom door; the room was perfectly intact. She cautiously walked along the carpet as her eyes scanned every crease of the room. What spotted her eye was the frame on the nightstand. She picked it up and her eyes widened at the torn picture inside; only Brandi's half of the picture was left. _My God. What happened while I was gone?_ Ashlei gingerly ran her finger over the glass where the empty part was. _Dad, what have you done? _She flipped it over and popped open the back; there was messy writing on the backside of the photograph. **It wasn't supposed to be like this! You'll regret this Carl, if you already haven't.** She inhaled sharply and ripped the half photograph from the frame. She set the frame back where it belonged and then became tearing the picture into tiny pieces. _The bitch. _She tossed all the tiny pieces out of the bedroom window and watched as the light breeze carried them away; hopefully far away. _'It wasn't supposed to be like this!' What the hell? Everything always went her way. If Kaylee was here she would start planning a 'going away party' without inviting the lady of the occasion. _Ashlei smiled widely and let out a soft laugh; sometimes thinking of Kaylee helped. She closed the window and ran over to the closet; almost tripping on her own feet along the way. She grabbed the handles and yanked it open; most of Brandi's clothes were gone and a few of her father's items. Ashlei grabbed a plastic bag that was hanging in the closet and tossed it onto the bed. _Must be Brandi's. _She carelessly ripped the plastic and paused a moment to take in the sight of white. _Her wedding dress. She left it obviously for Dad to find. _Her small hands caressed the material; it was a fine silk with a few embezzlements along the side. The dress itself was a lovely mermaid gown. _It wouldn't have fit her silhouette at all. _A small smirk formed on Ashlei's lips as she grabbed the gown and rushed over to her bedroom. _I believe Blake has a fire pit in his backyard. _A quizzical expression fell across her facial features at the sticky note tacked onto her door.

**Ash,**

**I'm staying at the Complex Inn on Hillside road. I'm in room 213. When you get this please come see me right away; we have a lot to talk about. I hope Brandi doesn't give you any trouble given the circumstances. I will tell you now that we are over. When you come I will explain everything. I'm sorry I'm putting you in more of a predicament than we are already in. We need each other during this hard time and I think I may be on to something. Love you lots. Dad. **

Ashlei timidly removed the note from the door and entered the bedroom. She collapsed on her fluffy bed. _Damn. _She fell back and rested her head on the pillows. _This is more than enough! As if we needed anymore bullshit obstacles in our lives. _She flipped over onto her stomach and buried her face into the soft fabric. _At least he's trying. All I ever wanted was for him to just try. _She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _He's onto something he says, but what? I wonder if he knows about the letter? That wouldn't help him though. What does he have? _A loud honk forced Ashlei onto her feet. _Surprised his patience lasted this long. _She strolled over to her dresser and opened the third drawer. She grabbed a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top that had jewels on the front. She quickly changed and then made her way over to her closet and pulled out a bright pink duffel bag. _Mom got this for me on our trip to Mexico when I was 12. It still smells of her perfume if you sniff closely enough. _She un-zipped it and tossed in some more shorts and tank tops plus a pair of jeans. She winced as a throbbing pain emerged in her shoulder. _Ah, should've taken more T4's. At least the stomach wound isn't hurting. Damn, I hope I didn't jinx myself. _She studied herself in her full length mirror and turned around. She looked over her shoulder and scowled at the image. _My shoulder sure looks awfully suspicious. Maybe I better cover it up to avoid questions. _Ashlei grabbed a grey cardigan from one of the hangers and swiftly put it on. She was sure to grab her cell phone and purse from her nightstand before she walked out of her room. Another honk told her that she was pushing the limits but she had one more quick thing to do. She searched on her phone for the Complex Inn and dialed the number it gave. After a couple rings a young lady answered the phone,

"The Complex Inn, how can I be of service?"

"May I please be connected to room 213?"

"Of course, dear." A few rings with no answer led to the prompt to leave a message. Ashlei sighed and left a message,

"Hey, Dad. I, uh, got your note. I will be over at six, alright? Okay, uhm, love you. Bye." She pressed the end button on her screen and stuffed the phone back in her purse. With her key hanging on her pinky finger, purse thrown over her unwounded shoulder, duffle bag, and wedding gown, Ashlei marched out of the front door of the home she couldn't bear to stand another minute in.

* * *

The first few minutes of the ride were filled with silence as Blake turned a bunch of sharp corners to get onto the secluded roads. "So, what took ya so long?"

"Drama."

"What was with the plastic bag?"

"It's for later." Blake arched his eyebrows at and then made a left turn. The car was once again filled with silence but it was Ashlei who broke it this time,

"Were you ever engaged or anything? Then decided it wasn't right, that it could never be right?"

"Fuck no." _Wow that was a little harsh._

"So you never thought about,"

"What's with the fucking questions about my love life? You interested or something?" Blake interrupted. _Huh? Interested in what? It's just a question. _

"Just asking. God!" She slumped back into her seat and glared out the front window. She heard Blake grumble beside her and felt his hazel eyes fall on her.

"Were you?" He asked.

"Fuck no," She mimicked his earlier response. "Just my Dad and all that's why I was wondering. It's was just a simple question!"

"You ask a lot." _Well soooooorry._

"Just figured we ought to get to know each other," she mumbled under her breath. Blake started tapping on the steering wheel and they drove in silence for another 10 minutes. "You're not used to company."

"Good job, Sherlock," Blake sneered. _I like him better when he's tired. Much more likable. _

"It's kinda sad."

"Excuse me?"

"You."

"Why don't you become a fucking psychologist?"

"Social worker is close enough." Blake scratched his head and then focused on the road again. _Despite all the negativity, I actually feel safe and comfortable around this nut job. He has some sort of weird appeal. _"So you don't wanna talk about relationships, alright."

"Never said that."

"But-"

"Why don't we talk about your relationships?" Blake took a other sharp corner and Ashlei had to use her hand to steady herself.

"Could warn me before you do that?" Blake huffed in reply. "What do you wanna know."

"I don't wanna know anything, but if you wanna talk then talk about yourself." Ashlei rolled her eyes and said,

"Ask me something then." It was Blake's turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine. You speel about not needing anyone but you said you had one boyfriend."

"So?"

"Talk about him," growled Blake.

"Alright. His name was Jesse." A few seconds lingered and Blake puffed in annoyance. _Patience isn't one of his virtues. _"He lived next door to us for the longest time. We went to the same schools and everything it just seemed to naturally progress. I only ever thought of him as a brother though." Blake smirked and let out an airy scoff. "Don't give me that! It was true at the time. It was only after he invited me to homecoming that I realized his feelings had changed over time."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're judging so stop it."

"It's stereotypical, but you are a princess after all."

"God!" Ashlei threw her back into the seat, "You're frustrating." Blake turned to look over at her,

"Just continue."

"I don't know. It was awkward and first but I, I don't know how to explain it, it just changed. I wasn't like Kaylee or any of my other friends, I didn't need to have Jesse by my side to feel important like they did. I just liked having him there. I could talk to him. It just happened. Then after we graduated he moved to Los Angeles with his family."

"You still talk to him?"

"Often yeah, mostly through** Facebook. **Even if he had stayed I don't think we would've become anything grand or anything. I probably would've ended it." Blake cocked his eyebrows; he's way of asking her to go on. "People change." _Enough explanation._

"That's it?"

"Well, yeah." Ashlei stared at him for a few moments trying to take in his expression. It was blank; unreadable. _I never said Jesse and I would be interesting. _"You asked."

"It fulfilled you're need to talk didn't it?"

"Why don't you wanna talk about you?"

"Nothing to say. What you see is what ya get, Princess."

"Then you obviously aren't looking through the right mirror." _He has different layers but refuses to show them._ Blake let out an audible sigh and parked on the side of the road. Ashlei looked out the window and the destroyed houses and the door beside her slammed.

* * *

Blake leaned against the hood of his car and looked through a notebook as Ashlei stood silently beside him. Her eyes scanned the streets and spotted 518 at the end of the block. _Well here I go. _"So you're going to wait here." Blake nodded. "You said this area is abandoned,right?" Another nod. "Fumes?" Nod. "How did the fumes affect a whole area."

"On of the houses had a fire and it busted a pipeline. A bunch of different shit got into the air. Evacuation had to happen because of the carbon monoxide though." His hazel eyes never left the papers in his hands. Ashlei bit her bottom lip and nodded. She made her way down the street; her feet crushing glass beneath. 518 was basically a mansion; very old looking. It was a dark mahogany brick building surrounded by a lawn of dead grass. The thing that stood out was the ashes on the surrounding ground. _This must've been the house with the fire. _Ashlei stood on the porch staring at empty spot where the knocker would've been. She took in a deep breath and turned the knob; the smell was obscene. She scrunched her nose up and coughed out. The fire smell had long since dissipated and all that remained was the sewer smell; the fumes. Her abdomen started to ache since she was taking in huge breaths and she almost buckled over. The odour made her gag and she tried her best not to nauseate. Her now glossy eyes scanned the room and it wasn't hard to spot the crimson arrow on the wall pointing down to something on the floor. Ashlei staggered her way over and knelt down to the object on the ground awaiting her; a bloody thong. _The arrow is of blood as well! Dear God! _Ashlei swallowed the bile in her throat and decided to follow the bloody path around a corner. _Hide and Seek. This is sick! _She found herself in the kitchen and the blood trail abruptly stopped in between the half burnt dining table and the refrigerator. She cautiously opened the fridge door and peered inside; nothing. She tried the freezer; nothing. Ashlei licked her lips and twisted her head to face the table. Sitting on top was another bloody garment. She walked over and examined the fabric. This one was white lace; whatever parts that weren't stained with the bodily liquid that is. Ashlei picked it up between her pointer finger and thumb and scrutinized. Finding nothing else of interest she tossed it back on the table. In an opening that led to the living room she noticed the curtains that blocked out the summers sun. They were the exact same white lace as the underwear. _This seems almost too easy. Like a cat toying with their mouse. _Upon arriving in the living room Ashlei found another bloody trail that led to a door in the left corner. She rushed over and twisted the knob; breaking it off in the process. It led down into the basement; it was dark and the stairs were extremely steep. _What kind of game is this? _Instantly she wished that she had brought her purse with her so she could use her phone as a flashlight. She went down on an angle with cautious steps and slow movements. Once she hit the bottom the only light available was that which was above the stairs; even that was dim. _I should've opened the curtains. _Ominous sounds echoed in the darkness and it froze Ashlei's bones. She felt paralyzed. If she dared take a step who knew where it would lead. Maybe there would be a chasm that she fell through that would lead to her death. Maybe nails would penetrate her skin with every step she took. _Maybe it is just a freaking floor that leads me to where I need to go. I remember playing hide and seek in the dark with Kaylee and Jesse outside during the summer. Maybe this is just a test? _Even with her reassuring thoughts she couldn't bring herself to force her legs to move. She took steady breaths and tried to pierce through the darkness. _My eye have to become adjusted to the darkness sometime, right? It is just a matter of patience. _So Ashlei stood there alone, in the darkness, as she waited for her sign to go. _Maybe I won't become adjusted though. There is no light down here. Usually in some way or another there is a light that helps people get adjusted. I should probably just go forward and get it over with. _Ashlei stretched her arms out and hit the wall. She attempted to maneuver herself but she only got a few feet before the wall disappeared. _It must've gotten wider. _She breathed out and contemplated whether or not to try to find the walls or just move forward. Ashlei whipped her head around when she thought she spotted a flicker of light behind her. _Calm down. He, well I suppose the 'Crimson Kisser' could be a she, whoever it is wants you to be scared. You don't want to give them what they want do you? _Suddenly hands were gripping her shoulders and she fought back the urge to scream. She quickly turned around and tossed her arms back in order to slap the person. The intruder caught her right wrist and flashed a light in her face with their free hand. "You've been gone too fucking long."

"Blake?" Ashlei squinted through the bright light. Blake lowered his flashlight and aimed in down the basement hallway.

"No, I'm the Easter Bunny." Ashlei looked down the hallway as far as the light would shine.

"How far does this go? This can't have been the original basement."

"When the piping blew it probably took out some walls and shit." He turned the light to her and his eyes went wide at her, "Shit."

"What?" Ashlei brought her shaking hands up to her chest and crossed her arms; she was suddenly very cold.

"You." _Gee, thanks. Never had a nicer compliment in my life. _

"What do you mean."

"You look like you're dying." He brought a big hand to her arm and scowled, "Shaking. Couldn't have scared you that much." Ashlei simply shrugged. Her abdomen was starting to become a real pain and she forced herself to stand up straight and not hunch over in pain. Blake caught the pain that flickered across her face and he pushed on her good shoulder to turn her around. "Let's go. We can come back later."

"No!" Ashlei jerked away from him. "If we leave we won't come back we got to do this now." Blake shined the light down the hallway again.

"Who knows how long this goes. It could take hours."

"So be it."

"You're going to collapse within an hour. You need rest. Recovery doesn't happen overnight, I thought I told you that when you forced personal information out of me."

"You did say that. You said it willingly though, it kinda shocked me." A look of contemplation danced acrossed Blake's features before he sighed,

"How about you go back in the car and I'll do this."

"How about no. The 'Crimson Kisser' may be watching."

"As if he could see anything."

"Blake," Ashlei groaned. _When did this terrible pounding in my head arrive? _

"If you go I have no choice but to go with you. You're my key to this whole thing. Can't have you dying down here."

"Oh, as if it has nothing to do with my actual well-being."

"You're call." Ashlei stared at him momentarily with blurred vision. Her world was slanting and she felt like she was on one of those carnival rides that never stop. _I know I need rest. I know it would be better if he came along. Is it worth the risk though?_

* * *

**_What should Ashlei decide?_**

**_(a) Go back to the car with Blake. It is better for her health and for the whole picture._**

**_(b) Allow Blake to complete the trial and regret it later._**

**_(c) Both go ahead and face the trial together._**

**_(d) Do the trial herself and force Blake back (not an easy task)._**

**_You have multiple choices this time :)_**


	28. Chapter 28: Encounter

_**A.N- CHAPTER 27'S POLL IS STILL OPEN.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 28: Encounter- Carl **

**August 6/2015 11:12am**

Carl stomped across the concrete towards the coffee shop with Marcey trailing after him. He growled under his breath and pushed harder towards the door. The coffee shop was in a newer part of the city and the only reason they were stopping there was because Marcey insisted that they take a break. _What a dud! None of the clubs garnered any information. I suppose we only did visit three clubs but still. I thought today I might've made some progress. Looks like all I'm going to accomplish today is maybe planning out that map. _He pushed the the door open and held it for Marcey. She ducked in past him with her eyes cast down. Her cheeks turned rosy as she passed him. _She must feel awkward after my little outburst towards the bartender. _Carl strolled over to the line and stood beside Marcey. "Have you been here before?" He asked.

"Yeah, a couple of times with Ryan on our lunch break."

"What do you recommend?"

"I enjoy the iced vanilla cappuccinos."

"How about you get a table? I'll get the drinks."

"Are you sure?" Her dark eyes went wide with what looked like a mixture of shyness and admiration; a look she had been giving him all day. Carl nodded and looked up at the the menu for himself. Marcey bit her lower lip and then scurried off to a table by the patio. _I think I will just stick with plain old coffee. Maybe it will reinvigorate me. _Carl ordered and carried the drinks over to the intimate table. He raised his eyebrows at Marcey's selection of seating. "It was the only available spot for two." She took the drink from him and started sipping tentatively through the straw. Carl pulled out his chair and seated himself.

"It's nice in the corner. No one really bothers you."

"You sound antisocial."

"If you haven't noticed, I might just be a little antisocial." _I have gotten better though, I will admit that. If Ashlei could've been here with me to see just how much I've changed over these few days I would think she would be proud. I've finally stepped it up. _Carl brought the cup up to his lips but couldn't help notice that Marcey was staring at him.

"You used to be. I remember when you first came into the office you seemed like a turtle."

"A turtle?"

"You had a shell that you wouldn't break out of."

"An old turtle. Wouldn't that be a tortoise?" Marcey let out a small laugh as scooped some whipped cream with her finger.

"I don't think so." She licked her finger off. "Don't be so down. This wasn't a complete waste of a day."

"We found nothing."

"There's still time left in the day." Her brown eyes gazed at something in the distance. Carl took a drink and set his mug down.

"What are you looking at?"

"That guy." Marcey licked her lips and set her glass down. "He seems familiar." Carl twisted his head to take a peek. All he could manage to see is a side profile of a well shaven man. He shrugged it off and continued to finish off his coffee. _All I want now is to go back to the hotel and shower. Get the map done and go to bed so tomorrow I can explore the area that I mark questionable. _ "Ethan Mars!"

"What?"

"That guy is Ethan Mars." Her deep chocolate eyes stared intently at the far table near the bathrooms. Carl whipped his head around once again and suddenly the man who was on all the news stations four years ago was clearly sitting at the table drawing something. "You should talk to him." Carl raised his eyebrows at Marcey and she set her drink down. "It might help to talk to someone who has been in a similar situation. _I'm sure the guy is sick and tired of random people coming up and questioning him about one of the darkest moments in his life. I'm already getting sick of stares from strangers. _

"He probably wouldn't want to be questioned about what happened four years ago."

"I didn't mean talk about the case. I meant talking about how he got through it." Marcey's deep, sincere brown orbs bore into his dark ocean ones. She wasn't planning on sinking though; she held the gaze until he turned away.

"Fine," Carl sighed, "We have to do it in a subtle way." Marcey nodded in agreement and followed Carl as he got up and started walking towards the bathrooms. Carl walked discreetly and didn't sneak a peek at Ethan as he went right by the man's table. He reached the entrance to the bathroom doors and stopped. _Well that didn't work. What the hell was I expecting? That he would just stop me to talk. Moron. Now I have to go into the washroom to make it look like I am normal person. _He glanced over his shoulder at a laughing Marcey who was just approaching Ethan's table. Her eyes rolled to where Ethan was and her upper lip curled just a little. _What is she doing? _Marcey licked her lips and then proceeded to pretend to fall her hand caught Ethan's table cloth and he stood up in surprise as he papers went tumbling down. Carl felt his jaw fall as he watched the scene unfold before him. Ethan grabbed Marcey's shoulders and helped her to her feet,

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked.

"I'm fine," Marcey faux stuttered, "I'm sorry I knocked your stuff over. It's these heels I tell you. I only ever wear them when I go to work and now I am reminded why." She let out a small laugh and her eyes urged Carl to come over. _I couldn't never do what she did. I give her props though. _Carl forced himself forward even though he felt incredibly embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Marcey?" He called as he approached.

"Carl." Marcey smiled at him. "Don't worry about helping me up, it's already covered." Carl snuck a furtive look at Ethan only to notice the other man staring at him. "Oh," was all that he could stumble out. "Thanks?" _Ugh, it wasn't suppose to sound like a question. This was a dumb idea. Talking to him won't help anything. _

"Hello," Ethan extended his hand to Carl, "I'm Ethan."

"Carl." He took the other man's hand for a shake.

"I know," Ethan's voice was low.

"Everyone knows now," Carl sighed, "It's strange after living an invisible life and one incident can change that all."

"You don't have to tell me," Ethan laughed. "Would you like to sit?" Marcey smirked at the offer.

"We don't want to disturb your work," She commented.

"I'm almost done anyway. Sit." Ethan sat back down and Marcey followed suit. Carl stood for an awkward moment before pulling out a chair beside Ethan and sitting down. "I'm sure you're tired of hearing it, but I'm sorry about your daughter." Carl nodded slowly. "I know the feeling. It's unbearable."

"It is," Carl replied. "It's strange though. The whole thing sort of gives you this push, this push to keep fighting. To fight like you never have before."

"In a way you never knew you could."

"Exactly. It's forced me to start living again. It's almost disturbing."

"That's a good word for it," Ethan turned to face Carl straight on, "I was in a rut when my son went missing. Those were my dark years and I was forced to come out of the blackness and fight. It's a hard feeling to describe unless you actually live through it."

"Yeah."

"Very poetic way of putting it," Marcey commented.

"I married a writer. I find myself using words I had never heard of before," Ethan laughed.

"You had trials though," Carl blurted. Ethan's eyes went wide and darkened at the comment.

"I did."

"I've heard that the the fathers of this case also have had trials."

"You would know."

"I didn't get the envelope. Well, I did but nothing was inside. My daughter took it."

"Your daughter?"

"My youngest, Ashlei."

"No, I know about Ashlei. I just meant why would she have them?"

"We're a bit estranged. I don't think she believes I could do it. It hurts." Carl felt tears start to sting his eyes. _Don't break down. Not here. Not now! _"It hurts that she thinks I wouldn't do everything in my power to save her and her sister if I had too. It," Carl sucked in a deep breath as the salty liquid started to run down his face, "It is just hard to think about how distant we all became. I try, I really do. I screw up though. If this is how I have to redeem myself to them, I will die trying" The table was silent as Carl tried to will himself to stop the tears. Ethan reached over and patted Carl's shoulder.

"I understand." The two men held sympathetic stares while Marcey twisted in her seat uncomfortably. "Don't stop trying. That's all I can tell you; don't give up. You could be the one to end this. Your daughter could be the one to end this. Don't give up because if your story ends like mine, it only gets better."

"Thank-you." _I should never doubt Marcey again. She was right; talking with him helped._Carl regained his composure and stood up. "Thank-you." Ethan wrote something down on the corner of his paper and then ripped it off and handed it up to Carl.

"Call me sometime and we can talk. Maybe next time it will be for celebratory purposes." Ethan collected his papers and got up out of his chair. "You change after going through something like this."

"Will do." Carl shook Ethan's hand once again and started to head back to their table. Marcey began following Carl but stopped when she felt Ethan's hand on her shoulder. His intense gaze caused her to stiffen.

"Watch him," he whispered to her. "It might just save him."

"I will," she replied.

"I had someone watching me four years ago. Despite some troubles, she genuinely helped me."

"I know. I've read 'Heavy Rain.'" Ethan's head bobbed up and down slowly. "Did you ever stay in touch with her?"

"I married her." Carl sat down at the table to finish his coffee and pretend he didn't hear their conversation.

* * *

Marcey unfolded the map Carl had bought on the small table. "You have any idea where to start?"

"Sort of. I want to mark all the clubs that the victims were last seen at or where their bodies were dropped off. I figure that the 'Crimson Kisser' would need a radius that he could get to easily. None of the clubs seem to be in the West side." Marcey bit her lower lip and then pursed them as she stared blankly at the map laid out in front of her. _What is on her mind? _

"Marcey?"

"Huh?" Marcey lifted her head up bewildered.

"Thanks for tripping." _Maybe changing the mood will help. Or it will make me look stupid. I don't like awkward silence though._

"Oh." Marcey smiled. "I'm glad it helped. Ethan is a very nice guy." Carl snatched the map and folded it back up and put it in his pocket.

"Are you alright?" Marcey bit her lip again and Carl could see in her eyes that she was trying to decide whether or not to bring up what she wanted to say. _I hope it isn't about what Ethan said after I left. _

"Okay," she sighed, "I was just wondering why the victims are burned. They never did say if that was cause of death or not. It was just assumed."

"I always thought the police were withholding information and I believe that now more than I ever did. Especially after having to be questioned by them. The one officer, Chace, he's young and he seemed like he wanted to say more but he is prohibited."

"Why five days later do the bodies turn up?"

"I don't know."

"The police do though?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. I'm note sure why they would hide information like that though."

"Carl, you should go back to the police station. Talk to that Chace guy."

"I hate that place. It is uncomfortable walking in there. The atmosphere is odd for a place like that."

"Never give up." Marcey echoed Ethan's words and Carl groaned in defeat.

* * *

Chace sat at his desk and rapped his pencil against the hard top. His eyes were glazed over and apparently void of any emotion when Carl strolled up to him with Marcey in tow. _Back again. I wonder if that Sean guy is around? I hope not. _"Hello." Carl's words seemed to echo off the still man. Carl pulled out a chair and motioned for Marcey to sit down. He sat beside her and repeated, "Hello." Chace's eyes looked up and some life seeped into them.

"Mr. Pell- Carl. What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk and we need to do it fast. I don't want Sean interrupting this time." Carl leaned forward on the desk and stared at Chace's young face that was marred with stress.

"There wouldn't be enough time to talk. Sean is supposed to be here in five minutes."

"Why are you guys lying?"

"Not lying. Some things the public doesn't need to know until this is over."

"People are dying!"

"I know." Chace buried his face in his palms and sighed .

"Not just the girls. Fathers are missing too. You can't expect me to believe that they aren't dead as well." _If that's the case. I need to know just what Ashlei is facing. _

"Carl," Chace pulled out the file from the other day, "Here." He slid it across the wood. Carl apprehensively took it and handed it Marcey. She stuffed it into her purse immediately. "It's all there." _This was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be._

"Thank you."

"I'm tired of blood on my hands." Chace cast his gaze to the un-appealing ground. "I don't spill the blood but everytime we fall short of solving this thing we lose another life. I may not have spilled the blood but so far I haven't been able to stop it from pouring. You were right. We shouldn't be pushing the families away." Loud footsteps caused the young officer to look over his shoulder. The menacing look on Sean's face urged Carl to get out of there fast.

"I do believe we asked you to call if you had any information," sneered Sean. His cold stare fell upon the silent Marcey. "Hello there."

"Hello," her voice sounded small compared to his.

"Chace?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What is going on here? Did you call Mr. Pellar in?"

"No, sir." Chace's eyes flickered to Carl and back to his superior, "Carl had found an envelope signed with a kiss mark at his house. Isn't that right, Carl?" _I see. We're playing this game again. Lucky for him I do know a little about the envelope._

"Yes. It was empty."

"Empty?" Questioned Sean.

"Yes."

"Hmm. Do you have it with you." Carl glanced at Chace and the younger man's empty eyes could give no answer. _I have to get out of here and check out those files. I got it!_

"Marcey, can I have the envelope to show Officer Grey."

"Oh? Yes! Of course!" Marcey dug into her purse trying to find the pretend letter. _Good thing she caught on. _"Oh...It's not here."

"Must've left it at the house."

"Next time please remember to bring what you needed to show us," Sean sighed. Carl shrugged his shoulders and turned on his heel to leave. "You do have our number Mr. Pellar, right?" Carl gave a slight nod of his head and exited the building hopefully for the last time.

Carl and Marcey stood by her car as she handed him the file. "I better get going. If I'm not home when Ryan visits there will be a load of questions to answer."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming though."

"No problem." The pair waited in an awkward silence; neither knowing the appropriate time to leave. "Well, you have my number. Feel free to call, I will go around more places with you if you want."

"Maybe after I do the map tonight." Marcey gave a slight nod and opened her door. She tossed her purse into the backseat and paused. She turned around and abruptly hugged Carl. _What is she doing!? _It was a simple hug and it lasted no more than a second but the sincerity that welled in Marcey's eyes forced Carl to stay.

"You are stronger than you realize, Carl." With that Marcey hopped in her vehicle and drove off. Carl stood gripping the file in his hand. _She surely is something. Never met a more sincere person in my life. I guess it is time to finally fit some pieces together. _


	29. Chapter 29: Quiet

_**A.N- Sorry for the really late update but life has been hectic. I had my graduation and next week I direct and star in the school production. I will try my best to update within the following week again. Also sorry for any mistakes that I have missed. I didn't have as much to edit this one as the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoyed Ethan's little cameo. We will see him again. And thanks to all who voted in the previous poll. I just follow what you guys vote for :)**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 29: Quiet-Ashlei**

**August 6/2015 9:42am**

Ashlei felt a hard hand clasp around her tiny forearm so she would stop swaying. _I guess I may actually need him. _"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Let's do this." Ashlei shoved Blake's hand off of her and she began to drag herself down the dark corridor.

"You sure you don't want to go back?"

"This is my job!" Ashlei snapped. "I have to do this myself. You wouldn't understand." _It is a matter of making myself feel better about this whole situation. I have to help Kaylee. As a sister it is my job. _Blake's light guided them slowly through the . The walls became closer together and the temperature began to soar in the claustrophobic space.

"Where do we got to go?" Blake broke the silence.

"I don't know. Down the path." Ashlei sighed and started wobbling as she trudged along. Blake grabbed her arm again and started to lead. "I don't need you to hold me."

"Quit complaining, blondie. You are gonna collapse." Ashlei sighed in defeat. _I feel like I am on fire. When did it get so hot?_

"Fuck!" Blake jerked both of them backwards. "Burning coals."

"What?" Ashlei knelt down and reached to the ground in front of her. "Shit!" She *jerked* away. "Who would have the time to do this?"

"Psychopaths." Blake flashed his light around in front of them. "Which way?"

"Uhm, straight." _Where else would we go? _Blake groaned and shone the light directly to the left; there was a path. He did the same to the right. "Oh." _Is this suppose to be some sort of maze? _"Right?"

"Fine." Blake yanked her up off the ground but continued to hold onto her. "You're wearing crappy shoes." Ashlei looked down to her studded flip flops.

"What's your point?"

"It's going to burn right through and melt."

"We will just move fast." _No pain. No gain. _"It will hurt you too." Blake shook his head and then pushed her behind him. "What are you doing?"

"Get on or stay." _What is he talking about? I refuse to stay behind._

"Your back? That's crazy." Blake shrugged and started to move forward. "Wait! I'm coming!"

"No you're not. You're already about to pass out and if you go you will. Then you will burn on the coal."

"When did you start caring?"

"We're a team," Blake mocked her high pitch voice. _Funny. Ashlei just get off your self-righteous high-horse and do this. Kaylee is what matters and Blake isn't so bad. Well, sometimes. _"Okay. Just come back." Blake obliged and Ashlei hesitantly climbed upon his back and laced her arms around his broad shoulders. She whimpered a bit when she rested on her abdomen but Blake didn't make any smart-ass comment. The duo kept a steady pace as they proceeded right. The burning coals started to melt away Blake's shoes and he would let out a hiss every once in awhile. _I can't imagine my dad doing this. _"Thanks," Ashlei mumbled after ten minutes of silence.

"Hmmph," Blake huffed, "We both need this." _Quite a charmer he is. _Ashlei let out a small laugh at her quirky thoughts. "I could drop you."

"You wouldn't."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

"Just stop laughing. I'm trying to complete this trial for you." Blake's flashlight started to dim down a little as the tunnel kept going. Abruptly he stopped moving.

"What is it?" He aimed the flashlight at what appeared to be a corpse laying upon the coal. "Oh, God."

"Mr. Charlestine."

"Melody's father."

"Probably passed out down here." He stepped over the body. "That would've been you."

"Gee, thanks." _Albeit, he is probably right. _She let out a yawn and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"This should've waited until tomorrow."

"No time," she yawned.

"Dead-end," Blake stated. Ashlei's emerald eyes scanned the wall ahead of her. It appeared to be a dirt wall and a pile of dirt and rocks was in front. Her eyes flickered upward. _Someone tried digging out through the ceiling. Why? _She turned her head to the left and noticed a shovel lying on the ground.

"Someone tried digging out of here by going up. That doesn't make a whole lot of sense." "It does when you notice the red arrow pointing up." Ashlei looked to the right and found the bloody red arrow.

"Do you think Mr. Charlestine tried digging out but got tired and decided to head back only to succumb to his exhaustion?"

"He already started the job for us, we should thank him."

"Put me down." _Let's get this started. I am sure his feet are dying. _Blake lowered himself so she could climb off; Ashlei yelped in pain when she touched the ground. She grabbed the shovel and pointed it up but it vanished from her hands when Blake *yanked* it from her.

"I'll get us out faster." He drove the shovel into the dirt and dust and rocks came tumbling down.

"I have to do something," Ashlei spoke through clenched teeth. _God it burns! I can't just stand here. _

"Start making foot holes in the wall. We will have to climb out." Ashlei squatted down in front of him and used her hands to claw out the spaces. _I will have to make them a decent size since his feet are bigger than mine._ She craned her neck to see how Blake was progressing; he seemed menacing stabbing the ceiling. She tried to relax her shoulders but sharp pain pierced through her, radiating from her wound. She was onto her fourth set of holes when the world became hazy again. She was on a tilt a whirl that wouldn't stop moving. _This is not good. Not good at all. _She started leaning forward, resting her head against the wall, and tried her best to continue. _It's just so hot. _She stopped working and closed her eyes momentarily. _Focus, Ashlei. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. Who am I kidding? That mumbo-jumbo doesn't work. I just have to persevere. Blake has carried us here so far and I have to do my part. This is my trial! I am tired though and I don't focus as well when I am tired. I also tend to ramble but that isn't the point right now. Focus! _"Easy!" Blake hissed. He was behind her holding her up. She brushed him off and stood up.

"I'm fine. I just need a moment."

"A moment to kiss the coals? Go for it." Blake scowled and retrieved the shovel again.

"Funny." _I wonder how much longer. _"The other foot holes can't be made until we start climbing." Ashlei began to rub her temples as dust smothered her. Blake was viscously pounding away at the ceiling when a speck of light shimmered upon him. "You reached the surface!"

"'Bout time. My feet are dying." With a final plunge a section of rocks fell upon Blake's head. "Come here." Ashlei obliged and looked up at the sunlight penetrating them. "Think you can climb out on my back?" _Well it doesn't seem that high, as long as I get a decent grip before I pull myself up. It is getting the grip I am worried about. _

"I think so." Ashlei once again climbed up onto Blake's shoulders, but this time she stood on them, and he lifted her up. The reach wasn't very far and she was able to grab a fistful of grass and yank herself up. She extended her good arm forward to grab another handful and drag herself forward. She whimpered as her abdomen dragged across some rocks. She exhaled and with a final pull brought her legs out of the chasm. She rolled onto her back and breathed heavily. _That was exhausting. It shouldn't have been that tiring. _She clutched her abdomen and tried to regain her composure. _I gotta take some more meds when we get back. _"Blake!" She called.

"What are you waiting for? Help me out." Ashlei frantically looked around and spotted some wires. She tossed the wire down and tied the other end to the nearby fence. A few grunts later Blake emerged. Ashlei examined the new surrounding; it appeared to be a yard.

"Know where we are?"

"Down the block somewhere." Ashlei sighed and spotted another bloody garment dangling on a shed door handle. She walked over and grabbed it; a plastic bag fell out. The bag was identical to the one from the first trial and it also contained what appeared to be more puzzle pieces.

"Got it."

* * *

The duo arrived back at Blake's home and crawled out of the car. Exhaustion hit them shortly after leaving the scene as adrenaline wore off. Blake cursed every time he had to push down on the brake. Ashlei practically crawled out of the vehicle and dragged herself to the door. Blake unlocked it and immediately threw his boots off. Ashlei collapsed on the couch and tossed the plastic bag on the coffee table. _This one is over. We did it. _"Here." Blake tossed her the bottle of T3s.

"Thanks." Blake filled her up a glass of water and handed it to her. With a gulp Ashlei swallowed the pill and sulked back down into the leather cushions. Blake flicked on the television and turned it to some sports station.

"You hungry?"

"A little." Blake got up from his position and sauntered back to the kitchen. Ashlei could hear the rattling of pans in the background as her eyelids shut.

The sound of some newscaster rang in the back of troubled mind as she stirred. She brought a clammy hand up to her face and rubbed. _How long was I out? _She hesitantly sat up and opened her dark eyes. A plate was set on the coffee table that was filled with noodles and some type of chicken. She let out a yawn and Blake's hazel eyes flashed from the television screen to her. The pair stared at each for a few moments quietly before Ashlei leaned over and grabbed the plate. She set the white ceramic on her lap and began fiddling with her fork. She finally stab a piece of chicken and brought it to her mouth. The silence that used to be awkward that lingered between them now felt familiar and calming. Blake returned his attention to the TV as Ashlei ate swiftly. She drank the leftover water of hers that was still resting on the table. Ashlei half-heartedly tried to watch the program that was on but couldn't find herself interested. _This was really good. I wonder if it is some kind of curry chicken? Most girls would die for a guy who could cook. Only if his personality could match the food he wouldn't be single. Ha! I'm so nice. _Ashlei was about to ask about the chicken but she decided to pass the time with silence. She could wait a thousand hours before they had to speak again. The quiet was reassuring and it allowed her some time for a moment by herself in her thoughts without actually being alone. _I wonder if dad got my message? I hope so. Maybe I should a bit early just to get it over with. I don't want to be there all night; I need a good rest for the next trial tomorrow. I wonder if we could burn that dress tonight? I wouldn't tell dad of course. _Blake cleared his throat and Ashlei whipped her head to him. "Need any more pills?"

"I think I should be good for now. How about you?"

"Alive." It was then Ashlei noticed he had taken a shower and had changed into some sweatpants.

"It's hot out."

"No shit."

"Aren't you a bit warm in that?"

"No. It's called AC."

"Thanks for the food."

"Yup."

"Was there some curry in it?"

"It was one of my mother's recipes. One of the only things I can make."

"So far you're 2 for 2."

"I liked it better when your mouth was shut."

"Hmmph," Ashlei huffed and sunk back down into the couch. _Why am I staying here again? _"You have a fire pit right?" Blake nodded, not looking up from the television. "Can we have a fire tonight?"

"Why?"

"I have something I would like to, uhm, sacrifice to the flames." That caught Blake's attention and he turned towards her.

"The bag in the trunk?"

"Yes."

"What is it? I don't want you burning any dead bodies."

"It's a wedding dress." _Dead bodies? I wonder if he reported Mr. Charlestine's body. Probably not since that would interfere with his plans of becoming some hero in this case. _

"Whoah. Thought your man friend had left."

"It's my dad's ex fiancee's."

"History, I presume."

"More than you know." Ashlei started tapping her fingers as silence fell upon them again. "We can," Blake mumbled inaudibly.

"What?"

"We can have a fire." Ashlei fumbled with the new plastic bag and emptied the contents on the coffee table. "Okay...Do you wanna help me with this?" Blake scooted over beside her and started flipping the puzzle pieces over. He reached for the first plastic bag and dumped the contents out as well. The duo rearranged for five minutes, successfully attaching two pieces together but still not a clue of what the image could be.

"What the fuck is that? A tree?"

"Looks that way," Ashlei sighed. "At least we're getting somewhere."

"Listen," Ashlei turned towards him, "If the next trial is some real shit I'm going to be doing it."

"Blake, no."

"You are not in any shape to be doing shit all."

"I am fine! I will just take some more T3s and I will good to go. I'm stronger than I look." _He should know that! I survived a raging river after all. _

"I know," he groaned, "Is it worth risking more damage though if I could do it?"

"No."

"For fucks sake!" Blake stood up and scowled before making his way into the kitchen and opening the fridge door. He pulled out his remaining whiskey and poured it in a glass. "It would get done faster."

"I've already told you this is my job."

"If today taught you anything than you would know you need me. Why can't you get that through your blonde brain?" _Blonde brain? Is he serious? _

"I never said I didn't need you there," she sighed, "Why don't you just tag along?" _He may be right about needing the help. I hate admitting when I'm wrong. I guess I may need some help along the way. I suppose these trials were made for men anyway._

"Fine," he growled as he slammed his empty glass down. _Is he going to drink all evening? I might as well go to the hotel early then. _

"I'm going to visit my dad in his hotel room, I said I would stop by. He says he has some information." Blake shrugged in response as he poured himself another glass. _Well I guess here goes nothing. Perhaps dad and I may be able to have a decent conversation. I can hardly remember the days when we used to be a family. If all works out maybe we can become one once again. _


	30. Chapter 30: Max

_**A.N- Well this took longer than I wanted to upload but now my school play is over so I will have more evenings available to write.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 30: Max-Marcey**

**August 6/2015 1:33pm **

Marcey sat curled up on her sofa sipping softly on her orange pekoe tea. She had this urge inside of her to rush over and help Carl out; to just be productive. For the last hour she had been staring blankly at the noon news. The unusually obnoxious Britney Sanders didn't fill her screen this time. _She is usually on the noon and evening news. Probably harassing citizens for information. _She let out a deep sigh and curled up even tighter as the the news anchor dived into the repeated information about the 'Crimson Kisser'. _Nothing new like usual. _A knock echoed through her tiny apartment and Marcey quickly pulled a blanket over her tall frame and coughed out, "Ryan?"

"Marce? I'm coming in," he called back. _Got to act like I am not feeling well. I was never good at this type of stuff. I failed my junior drama class if I do remember correctly. Just keep calm and cough frequently. Not too hard. _Marcey let out another fake cough as Ryan crept up towards her; eyes full of skepticism. "How you feeling?"

"Better than this morning." Ryan placed a hand on her forehead and scowled down at her.

"You don't feel warm."

"I feel cold."

"Marcey." He glowered down at her before shrugging and falling down beside her.

"Aren't you suppose to be at work still. You know," she coughed again, "covering for me."

"All our appointments were in the morning."

"Oh."

"Expecting someone else to walk through that door? Perhaps a certain Carl Pellar."

"What? No! No, no, he's at his hotel room. Lots of stuff for him to go through."

"Mhm." Ryan raised his eyebrows at her as he grabbed the television remote and shut the system down. "Marcey, love,"

"Oh, Ryan, don't."

"Excuse me?"

"Use that tone. I know what you're thinking." _Always uses that tone when he is about to lecture about something. Chastising is probably is second favorite hobby. The first is teasing. _

"Hey, hey! I wasn't using any tone. You are just menstrual."

"Ryan!"

"Sorry. Menopausal."

"Agh!" Marcey screamed as she covered her face with her blanket.

"Hmm. I'm surprised you can scream like that given how terrible of a cough you have." _Oh shit. _

"You're right. I just have terrible cramps and I could hardly move this morning. I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't feeling hot."

"You are a terrible liar."

"Oh." Marcey tossed the the blanket on the floor and stared defeated at the ground.

"So tell me about Carl." Marcey lifted her eyes up sheepishly.

"Nothing to tell," she mumbled.

"Come on! Let us not be coy now."

"Ryan, there is nothing to say." _Nothing that he needs to know. _Marcey's cheeks reddened the longer the silence lingered until finally she sighed. "I slept over at his hotel. It was an accident though!"

"And he didn't wake you up?"

"No." Ryan let out a hearty laugh and slapped her shoulder. "What?"

"You are too cute, Marce."

"Ryan," Marcey groaned as she got up off the couch to refill her tea. "It means nothing."

"I believe I remember we had a conversation about how you would find someone special so you would stop feeling sorry for yourself just a couple of days ago. Coincidently it was right after a Mr. Carl Pellar had left the building that you had that mini breakdown."

"What are you getting at?"

"I always knew you had feelings for him."

"Feelings? What feelings? There is no exchanging of feelings going on here. I'm just helping him figure out the mystery surrounding his daughter."

"This is coming from the lady who says girls are so irresponsible now that things like this are placed upon them."

"I never said that! I never said they deserve it or brought it upon themselves. It was society that changed and allows this kind of behavior. No morals or values anymore."

"Uh huh." Ryan sprawled out along the couch. "You don't fool me." _He is so persistent. _

"Okay. Maybe you might have an inkling of truth to your words."

"I have one hundred percent truth to my words."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Admit it."

"Fine!" Marcey slammed her teapot on the counter top. "I like Carl. Happy now?"

"It's like we're back in high school all over again."

"Ugh...do you want something to eat?"

"I would like to devour your feelings for Carl."

"No!"

"He likes you too."

"Just stop."

"Why else would he let you sleep in his hotel room."

"Just reasons." _I have to distract him from this subject. I can feel myself getting flustered. _"We ran into Ethan Mars."

"What?"

"At a cafe. I think he really helped Carl with some of the things he said. He was very nice and considerate."

"What a stroke of luck you had then."

"It ran out though. We went to the police station and a huge blow up happened. I really hope for everyone that this gets solved soon. The tension was almost unbearable."

"I think you should butt out of this, Marcey. This isn't your fight." Marcey took a seat upon Ryan's legs and she sipped her tea thoughtfully.

"I'm already involved, Ryan."

"I think your going to get into more trouble than you need."

"It's too late, Ryan."

"Marcey, I heard that Ashlei Pellar was the one that drove off of the bridge." Marcey froze mid sip and turned her head to stare agape at him. She set the mug down and leaned back against the furniture. _That can't be... _"This is some serious shit and for your own safety I think you shouldn't get involved in the finer details. Be a friend to talk to but please don't throw your own life at risk."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"At the cafe downtown from my regular gossip guy."

"Well who is he?"

"His name is Matt." _Max!? Did he say Max?!_

Marcey jumped up off of Ryan and turned abruptly towards him.

"I have to go."

"Go where!?" _I have to tell Carl._

"I will phone you later tonight." Marcey tossed her purse over her shoulder and opened the front door.

"Marcey! What is going on?"

"How does this guy know it was Ashlei?"

"He served her earlier that morning. Marcey, please let me know what is going on? Don't do something drastic."

"You can stay here if you want. I will come back and we will go out for supper but I have to do something first." She slammed the front door and rushed down to her car with Ryan calling her name echoing behind her.


	31. Chapter 31: Almost Got The Scoop

_**A.N- Short chapter but the next one will make up for it. Chapter 32 probably has one of my favourite moments. Another poll will be coming up in a few chapters as well.**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

**Chapter 31: Almost Got The Scoop- Britney**

**August 6/2015 1:35pm**

The scene was on loop. Crazy brown eyes and outrageous brown bed hair screeching at the camera. Britney was sick of seeing her face after everything that had happened today. _Crazy bitch threw a spatula at us. _Braden let out yet another holler when the last piece of footage came up. Brandi Johnson was bawling her eyes out as she flung the spatula right into the lens. _Men! Laugh at the most idiotic stuff. _"Get out of my face!" mockingly laughed Braden.

"Would you stop it! We need real material for tonight."

"This is real material." Braden grinned and rewound the clip. _I've seen this seen about a hundred times today! Camping outside of the Pellar house was such a stupid idea. Wasted hours of my life._ Britney slumped defeated in her seat and her eyes glazed over as she stared blankly at the monitor that showcased Brandi leaving the house. She had clearly had a rough night and looked as if a truck had slammed into her. Her eyes glared at the many reporters who were camped out at the time and screeched, "Get out of here! I am not who you want!" She quickly grabbed the mail and tossed it carelessly through the front door. "He's not here! Neither is she! Or the other she who is missing! Get out! Leave me alone!" By this time noticeable tears had begun to form in her eyes. The camera flashed to Britney who was holding out her microphone to get a clearer reception of the screams then back to the scene. "He's gone!" Brandi's voice cracked. "He's gone!" She threw her arms up and fell to the ground in uncontrollable sobs. One reporter from a newspaper, who was out of view, asked where Carl was. Brandi let out a howl of a wounded animal and crawled back into the house but left the door wide open. "Gone!" echoed through the front door into everyone's ears. Braden at this point had turned the camera to the left where a neighbor had wandered outside their door to see what all the commotion was about. "Get out of my face!" Braden then turned the camera just in time for it to get smacked by a flying spatula. _Ridiculous waste of time. A hag of a fiance he has. No wonder he wasn't at the house. _Braden let out a sigh and turned off the monitor.

"Great stuff right here. We got to play the last part tonight."

"We're supposed to document to news. Not something that could be a clip on** Youtube**_._"

"When did you start taking your job seriously?"

"Do whatever you want," grumbled Britney as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Will do." Britney rolled her dark eyes and started scrolling through messages. _Don't care. Don't care. Mom. Why won't she leave me alone? Loser. What's this? _The text was sent about a minute ago by Dan.

"Braden," she called.

"What?"

"Dan just informed me that Carl Pellar is staying at the Complex Inn."

"So the boss wants us on the scene I'm assuming."

"He said to leave all our footage on the computer and they will prepare the segment for tonight."

"How did he find out where Carl was?"

"Don't ask questions. Just go with it."

"I would like to know."

"Just. Don't. Who cares who gave us the intel? What matters is that we got it."

"Sure, sure." Once again Braden was packing his camera to follow a nagging Britney.

The duo were stationed outside of the front desk and Braden began removing his camera from the case. "You ask what room he is in," demanded Britney.

"Hell no. You want the spotlight, you do it." _So much for being a helper. _

"Fine," Britney groaned as she walked over to the front desk. Quick movement running up the stairs caught the corner of her and she twisted to get a better view. A brunette was banging rapidly on one of the doors. The door cracked open ever so slightly giving Britney a clear view of the room number. _Room 213 seems to be pretty important. _The fellow behind the door pushed it ajar so the lady could get in. _Bingo! Hello, Carl Pellar. _Britney yanked Braden's arm, "This way. 213."

"How do you-"

"I saw!" The duo quickly rushed up the flight of stairs and Britney pressed her ear to the door. "I can't hear anything."

"They are probably not talking."

"Yes they are! It's a bunch of muffled sounds."

"So they are whispering. Probably so snuffs like you can't eavesdrop."

"Snuff?"

"Yes." _The prick! Who does he think he is talking to?_

"How about I snuff out your-!" Britney was cut off by the faint sound of footsteps ascending the metal stairs. "Ah!"

"Here," Braden grabbed her shoulders and guided her to the corner of the walkway, "hide behind these bushes."

"Alright." Britney crouched as silently as she could while maintaining view through a couple of leaves. "Well , here we are." Britney beamed as Ashlei Pellar knocked on room 213 and waited a few seconds for the door to open.


	32. Chapter 32: Starting Over

_**A.N- Between flooding and freak storms I finally managed to get this one finished. One of my favorite moments is in this chapter :)**_

* * *

_**Inventing Shadows**_

** Chapter 32: Starting Over-Carl**

** August 6/2015 2:14pm**

_ Dehydration. Not burning to death. Then why the burn marks?_ Carl tossed the files down on the desk that sat near the balcony door in his flimsy room. He stretched his arms above his head and stood up to his feet. He let out a yawn and decided having a shower would help wake him up. As he opened the bathroom door a rapid banging at the door forced him to stop in his tracks. He strolled over to the door and creaked it open to look outside. "Carl," Marcey's breathy voice drawled. Carl opened the door a little wider to let Marcey in. She looked like she had just crawled out from under the covers and ran all the way over here. She stared at him wide eyed as he closed the door and turned to face her. "I would've called."

"No, don't worry about it. What's going on?"

"Well," her chocolate eyes scanned the papers on his desk.

"I didn't find much if you were wondering. Just that cause of death was dehydration not burning like the media has led us to believe. Even though now that I think of it they never do specifically say that burning was the cause they just mention it. It still doesn't give us any leads though."

"Interesting. Anyway, I came here to tell you that rumor has it that Ashlei was the one who drove off the bridge." Carl froze in place as the words spilled from her mouth. His face lost all color and he looked to the floor.

"She's fine though."

"Carl..."

"No. She called. She's coming to visit me at six. Where did you hear this?"

"Ryan, but listen to this, he heard it from a fellow named Max who works at the Downtown Cafe. Max. Do you know him?" _Max. Did she really just say Max?_

"No, I never go there. My daughters do though." Another loud banging interrupted Carl for the second time that day and the pair turned towards the door. Carl sighed and stomped his way over and yanked open the door. He's mouth fell open as he locked his blue eyes with his daughter's emerald ones. She looked worn out and out of shape. Her hair was in disarray and she was covered in dirt and grime. "Ashlei."

"Hey," she whispered as she looked down at the ground and brought her right arm to rest upon her abdomen.

"Come in." He held the door open for her as she slowly made her way in. _Does she have a limp? _

"Sorry I'm early."

"Don't be. I'm glad you're here." Carl furrowed his brows as Ashlei stared down Marcey with that face of hers. _She's clenching her teeth trying to scrutinize the situation. She always squints like that when she does._ "Ashlei, this is Marcey."

"Your wedding coordinator?"

"Ex-wedding coordinator," Marcey clarified before gasping and covering her mouth, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Ashlei brushed off Marcey's careless slip, "I know all about the ex part. I read your note." She turned to her father and he could finally get a good look at the scratches and bloody marks that ran along her face. _I wonder if her whole body is like that. If she would only take off that sweater thing; she's probably hiding more wounds._

"Good. Uhm, Marcey this is my daughter Ashlei."

"Yeah, I figured as much." Marcey smiled at him. Carl heard Ashlei groan beside him. _Well this is kind of awkward. _

"So, Marcey, what are you doing here?" Bluntly asked Ashlei.

"She's helping me with the case and stuff."

"What do you know about it?"

"Ashlei," Carl put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away with a huff. "Ashlei?"

"Sorry. Just slept wrong."

"Ashlei, Marcey has been helping me look for clues and..."

"And what?" She snapped, "What exactly could you possibly do?" Carl recoiled from her harsh tone. _She has no faith in me. I understand. I haven't really proven myself as capable. I care though, I've always cared. I wish she could just see that. _ The air thickened with unbearable tension making the trio uncomfortable until Ashlei kicked the air and grumbled, "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just meant,"

"I know, Ash. I know." Carl could feel the stinging of tears start to build up. _Always the emotional dick head. I'm nothing but an idiot. _

"I can leave," Marcey offered.

"No." Ashlei quickly retorted, "You were here before me. I came early. Anyway, if Dad wanted to talk to me about the case and you two are working together there is no point in you leaving." Silence started to linger around the room, the only sound ringing was of the ticking of the clock. The sound of silence was so loud in Carl's head it threatened to suffocate him. _She's distant and I wish she wasn't. I understand her though. It's the same relationship I have with my parents. Fuck! If I haven't already lost her then it's quicker than it's happening quicker than a mud-slide. What could I possibly say other than that I'm trying? _

"I'm trying," Carl whispered to himself secretly hoping Ashlei was listening. Her glossy eyes looked up at him and she nodded slowly. "I know you can't hear me anymore, you've tuned me out, but I'm trying my damndest to make us a family again." Ashlei pursed her lips and looked down at the ground. Carl took the opportunity to move closer to her. "I haven't been all that you've hoped for but if you could hold on a little longer I could give you a reason to be proud that I'm your father." _I can't do anymore than this. _"I just hope your listening because I want you to know. Nothing means more to me than you and Kaylee and I'm so sorry that I ever made you think I wouldn't do everything for you two. I'm sorry you lost faith in me." Ashlei wrapped her arms around herself as if she suddenly got cold. "I can't drown in my regrets anymore, Ash. Not if we want to save Kaylee." He heard small sniffles coming from her as she looked up at him with a tear streaked face. "Ash," he sighed as he wrapped his arms around his daughters small shaking frame and held her like he did when she was a little girl. Ashlei buried her face into his shoulder and let loose all her pent up tears for the conversation they should have had a long time ago.

"Oh, Ashlei. I'm so sorry." _I really screwed her up. _

"No," Ashlei pushed away from him, "You were coping the only way you knew how. It wasn't your fault."

"But Ashlei it is. I wasn't there and I should have been there."

"It's fine. I didn't help either. I didn't say anything."

"Ashlei,"

"I can't take back the words I never said but I can move on from them." She wiped her nose with the sleeve of her cardigan.

"All I can ask for is forgiveness and another chance." She nodded as she wrapped her small arms around him. "I love you Ash," he mumbled into her hair, "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too." The father-daughter duo stayed huddled for a few moments before Ashlei broke away and flicked the remaining tears off her face. "Well," she spoke louder, "We have to save Kaylee so we can do this once again." She smiled solemnly at him. "We're becoming a family again, right?"

"Right." _Oh God I hope that is true. _

"Well," Ashlei glanced over to Marcey, "What did you want to talk about?'

"Oh uhm, well," Carl stuttered, "Marcey and I found some information." Ashlei raised her eyebrows at her father and when he didn't reply she looked over at Marcey.

"Your dad has some files."

"Files?"

"Yeah, they don't give much information except that the victims died of dehydration, not burning like the media implies."

"Hmm."

"Ash?"

"Nothing. That's just interesting."

"So was hearing about the trials from Ethan Mars," chimed in Marcey.

"You talked to Ethan Mars?"

"Yeah," Carl looked sheepishly at the ground, "It was helpful getting another father perspective. Speaking of trials..."

"Yes?" Ashlei quickly blurted.

"I had found this envelope with a kiss mark on it with my name. Nothing was inside."

"Oh? Really? Where'd you find it?"

"On the kitchen table."

"Oh."

"Ashlei?"

"I wonder how it got there."

"Ashlei what is that all about?"

"Did Brandi find it?"

"Ashlei, what was in the envelope? Trials? I know about the trials."

"Dad," Ashlei spoke with clenched teeth and a low voice, "It's better this way."

"Ashlei you don't get to dictate what is better,"

"You couldn't have done it," she interrupted, "I know you."

"You thought I couldn't have done it or wouldn't have?"

"Couldn't!" Ashlei hissed, "Just leave it alone."

"Those trials were for me and,"

"And what? They're not yours anymore. I've got this under control. You keep doing what you're doing and I will keep doing what I'm doing. Two teams working on this is better then one."

"Just tell me about them. What do you have to do? We can help, Ashlei! I think all of us working together would be better."

"No, Dad. It wouldn't, I've got this! I'm not five years old. I'm almost nineteen. I'm in better shape and have a stronger mentality than you to do this."

"To do what?" Marcey called from the chair at the desk, "Drive off of a bridge?" _Way to be blunt, Marcey. Ashlei hates being put on the spot like that and she becomes defensive._

"What?" Ashlei blurted with shocked eyes, "What makes you say something stupid like that? Who do you think you are?"

"Ashlei, calm down." Carl put a hand on her shoulder and once again she flinched.

"Calm down? She's making accusations about things she saw on the news." Ashlei turned to face Marcey with a stone cold expression, "Even if I did drive off a bridge, why would I tell you?"

"You wouldn't. You'd tell your father." _Whoah! What got into her all of a sudden?This could get bad real fast. _ Silence danced around the room in a taunting manner; daring the first person to speak. "Sorry," Marcey stood up, "Usually pressing for answers makes clients decide on a decision instead of contemplate over multiple table clothes patterns. How about we start this over? I'm Marcey," she held out her hand and Ashlei hesitantly shook it, "I'm your father's ex-wedding coordinator and I've been helping try to find clues and keep his head grounded. I think it is important to have someone there during hard times. I couldn't just let him do it on his own, of course anyone could have done it, but,"

"I'm Ashlei," she butted in to stop Marcey's rambling, "I'm glad your helping my father. He needs someone, especially someone supportive, and you seem to fit the bill." _Well this is going smoother now. Hopefully it stays that way. _

"It's nice to finally meet you, Ashlei."

"Thanks."

"Sorry for being so blunt earlier but I just heard a rumour that it was you who drove off of Sterlington Bridge."

"Where did you hear that?"

"My friend Ryan heard it from a waiter at the cafe downtown."

"A waiter?"

"Yeah, do you know a fellow named Max?" Both Carl and Marcey held their breaths as Ashlei's mind searched its creases to find a connection.

"Do you mean Matt?" She asked. _Matt. Marcey must've heard wrong._

"Maybe," Marcey turned to Carl and turned red, "I guess I heard wrong."

"It's fine, Marcey. Do you know this Matt?"

"Not really but why would he say that? How could he know!?"

"So it is true?" Carl asked. _That would explain all the scratches and the hurting shoulder._

"Yes but how could he know? He was working when I left."

"Was anybody around when you did it, Ash?"

"No! I made sure of that."

"Somebody could have seen you, Ash."

"Well yes."

"Did somebody?"

"A guy."

"A guy?"

"And he didn't exactly see me he just, ugh, whatever. They have no proof. How would Matt even know?"

"He told my friend Ryan that it was you. He was positive about it."

"Why drive off a bridge?"

"Dad," she placed her hands on his shoulders, "It was the first trial."

"That's the kind of shit they are making you do?!" _Is she crazy? She could die and she thinks it is the right thing to do. That I couldn't do it? If anyone has to die to save Kaylee it should be me. _

"It's not all that bad, Dad."

"Not bad? Look at you and that shoulder."

"It doesn't hurt that much. Take some T3s and I'm good."

"What do you get if you complete the trial?" Marcey inquired.

"Puzzle pieces. You fit them together and it shows a picture. We don't have all the pieces yet, only half of them." _A picture. That picture could be of a million things and those million things could be from anywhere!...wait did she say we? _

"We?"

"What?"

"You said we."

"Oh. Well, it's just, well, that guy I mentioned earlier,"

"You're working with him?" smirked Marcey.

"Yeah," mumbled Ashlei before she collapsed on the bed again.

"Ashlei?" Carl sat down beside her. She simply stared at the ground as her cheeks reddened. "Who is this guy?"

"It's just a guy. He's a cop."

"A cop?".

"Yes."

"Why would a cop work with you if they don't want family interfering in the case?"

"He's not on the case." _Sounds like that cop that stormed out of the station when we were there. There has to be a lot of cops frustrated that they aren't that case, that place is so disorganized after all. _"It doesn't really matter we don't work that well together anyway."

"Then why are you sticking with him?" Marcey's smirk hadn't left her face.

"Ugh, God no, not like that. That may be why you're sticking around my father." _This is why I never like sitting in a room that has more females than males. _"It's just," Ashlei reflected for a moment, "easier. It's easier this way."

"Sure," Marcey drawled.

"You don't even know," Ashlei seethed as she rolled her eyes and got up off the bed. "I think I'm going to go now that we have everything cleared up."

"Ashlei, wait, there is still more we need to discuss," Carl pleaded.

"I'll come back," she smiled at her father for the first time in years, "I need to pay Matt a visit."

"Let us go with you," Marcey insisted.

"No. I have to do this."

"When your done why don't you come back to the hotel. I'm not sure if you would want to be at home with Brandi while she packs her things up? Was she harsh on you last night?"

"I wasn't home last night." _What does she mean she wasn't home. _

"You weren't?"

"No. I am staying with someone else right now until this thing is over, just for reasons, you know."

"I would feel more comfortable if we were together, Ash. It's too important for us."

"No."

"Ashlei Dawn,"

"No."

"Carl, she already has her mind made up."

"Thank-you, Marcey."

"But,"

"I like her, Dad."

"That's, uhm, good?" _Where is this conversation going?_

"Perhaps if we could all meet tomorrow and discuss what we all managed to uncover for the day?" Marcey suggested. "The four of us?" _Four of us?_

"I don't know," Ashlei shook her head, "I can probably come back tomorrow night or even if I just phone. Are you staying here?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Hey!" Carl blurted, "Ashlei, you come back tomorrow night and we will talk some more, alright?"

"Sounds like I don't have much of an option."

"Ashlei," sighed Carl.

"I'll come back." _I'm glad that is now taken care of. I never seem to have control._ Ashlei opened the door and looked back over her good shoulder, "Bye." Carl watched as the door slid shut and the the sunlight seeping through the crack disappear. He felt bittersweetness rush over him. _Even though we have started to work things out she will never be that little girl again who I can protect from everything and stop from doing things. She's her own person with one hell of s stubborn mind. _

"That went reasonable well." Marcey's voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Where'd your newfound attitude come from?"

"It's a woman thing. A way to get each other to talk. You wouldn't understand."

"Couldn't even if I tried. Women are the most mind-boggling creatures."

"So are men." Marcey walked over and sat down beside Carl on the bed. "Do you think Matt is Max?"

"No. The names are too similar. Who would use an alias so close to their real name? Besides this Matt guy just seems like you average gossip guy at the cafe. He probably isn't even more than twenty-five years old."

"So?"

"So he's probably a frat boy looking to start trouble. Believe it or not I tried the college scene and was once that guy."

"Really? I never would guess that."

"Neither would I." _That was so long ago. To think I actually liked people back then amazes me. _

"How would Matt know about Ashlei though?"

"This is a shady city, Marcey. Can't trust anybody it seems like."


End file.
